Temple Of The Sea Contest and Poke Style!
by LoveLoverGrl
Summary: What if-Drew and Misty had turned up during Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea? Ash was not the only hero of this movie? Manaphy thought May and Drew were his mom and dad? Drew felt May's sorrow at their separation with Manaphy? Poke, Contestshippig
1. Chapter 1 Prologue EOP

**Me- This is the Pokemon Ranger Temple of the Sea with Drew AND Misty version!**

**May- Wonder how this will turn out?**

**Drew- Crappy I bet.**

**Misty- LoveLoverGrl doesn't own anything.**

**Me- Will-not-Argue * Gritters teeth***

_**Summary-**** What if Drew and Misty had turned up during Pokemon ranger and the temple of the sea? What if Ash was not the only hero of this movie? What if Manaphy thinks Drew is his dad and May his mom? What if Drew felt May's sorrow in her separation with Manaphy? What if Misty and Ash take over mom and dad duties when May and Drew cant meet Manaphy anymore? What if Manaphy makes May and Drew and Ash and Misty grow closer? What if I never stop saying what if? My version of Pokemon Ranger and The Temple Of The Sea- Pokemon Movie no 9. Pokeshipping, Contestshipping.**_

Narrator

Normal

"Human Speech"

'Pokemon Speech'

_Thoughts_

Chapter 1- Prologue- EOP

Our world- their world, it IS a Pokemon world. Filled with the most amazing creatures imaginable. They fill the oceans, thrive in the mountains, soar high over the horizons and share the sparkling landscapes of the cities. Try and count them if you dare, but then, try and count the grains of sand on your favorite Beach. Mankind and Pokemon alike have long journeyed together to experience the thrill and challenge of the Pokemon battle. Living and learning together as teammates; sometimes opponents yes, but ever friends. 

Yet, there are those who blindly take advantage of a Pokemon's trust to further their own selfish, egotistical ambitions in the name of Darkness. But; as the pendulum swings both ways, There are the Pokemon rangers as well, whose job it is to protect Pokemon and protect nature; reflecting the balance that IS nature.

Nature also happens to hold in its protecting arms a young man we know as Ash Ketchum of Pallet town who, along with his beloved Pikachu has set his sights on becoming nothing less that a Pokemon Master. Sharing his dreams are Misty Waterflow from Cerulian City, who aims to be the worlds best water Pokemon trainer; May Maple from Petalburg City, who aims to be a Top Coordinator; Drew Hayden from La Rousse City, who also aims to be a Top Coordinator and is one of May's formidable rivals because of it; Max Maple also from Petalburg City, who has yet to begin on his own Pokemon journey and Brock Pewters from Pewter City who aims to be the worlds best Pokemon breeder. A microcosm of the vast world of Pokemon and people together. Experiencing the sort of things we expect, or not, but living their dreams none the less. For; this IS part of the journey, this IS the journey and the world of Pokemon is about to present our heroes with a new role, a shift, a journey up until now for them, unimagined.

The scene was dark blue. It had slight ripples and looked suspiciously like deep in the middle of an ocean. A little speck of a lighter shade of blue was seen floating forwards. A light cry was heard. The cry was melodious yet lonely. This shape was guided by water currents and many numerous water Pokemon.

As the light speck got closer it could be seen more clearly. This thing looked suspiciously like a Pokemon egg. It was Light blue and had a red circle in the middle. The circle was surrounded by several white smaller circles. The cry, melodious and lonely, was yet again heard as the Pokemon egg drifted about in the sea.

A bunch of Romoraid were seen guiding the egg along its mysterious path. The scene then went downward towards a line of Corsola as they walked or rather hopped over a cleft on the bottom of the ocean. Cries of 'Corsola, Corsola' were heard as each Pokemon jumped one step further. All the Corsola jumped in sync. Not one jumped too early or late. They all moved ahead jumping lightly.

Suddenly the egg drifted in between the cliff, and startled the jumping Corsola, causing them to bang into each other. A Quilfish that seemed curious, eyed the egg wearily as it drifted along.

The egg landed on a closed Clampearl's shell as it quickly opened it to see what landed on it. The egg bounced off the shell with extra energy due to Clampearl's boost and floated over many other water Pokemon's heads.

The egg got caught in a group of Luvdisk and drifted further suddenly falling onto a Horsea's head after the Luvdisk swam ahead. The egg bounced off the Horsea's head onto a Seadra's head in turn bouncing off of the Seadra's head onto a Kingdra's head.

The egg bounced off the Kingdra's head as well and landed on a Mantyke's back as it drifted forward with the aid of the Mantyke who in turn was traveling around with its heard of Mantine and other Mantyke.

Suddenly there was a disruption. The Mantyke and Mantine left the egg and fled deeper into the ocean. The whizzing of some helicopter's blades disrupted the peace of the ocean as the egg was left floating near the ocean's surface under the Helicopter's searchlights as all three helicopters pointed toward it.

One of the men piloting the helicopters looked into the dashboard as the egg's shape was drawn out on it in an eerie green colour as if it was being scanned it. The man obviously pleased with his discovery spoke into a headset he was wearing, "I have target confirmation currently riding the tide and heading South-east."

The scene switched back to the egg as a school of Luvdisk and Romoraid were seen fleeing from something. A Starmie was seen trying to make a getaway as a large shadow approached the egg. Numerous Pokemon fled from the large intruder who was obviously considered dangerous by the Pokemon.

A large machine came into view as its movement caused tremors all over the seabed. The machine was ugly and has two large turbines spinning, probably helping the thing to move forward. As the machine moved forward a sign was seen painted on it. This sign was in the shape of a swirl with something that suspiciously looks like a shark's upper fin sticking out of its top.

The same symbol was seen on a hat that belonged to a man. The man had a long blue beard and a smirk plastered on his face, probably something huge had happened. His beady black eyes sparkled with obvious happiness yet they had a strange eeriness about them that made you think that this man is up to no good.

The man was sitting on a chair that seemed to be suspended from the roof of the room and he had a staff in his hand. He was sitting in a room that seemed to be the control room of the Machine that was disturbing all the Pokemon, as many more people were seen controlling and navigating the strangely shaped submarine towards the egg. These people were all dressed similarly in black with a top that had the same symbol as the Man's hat and the submarine did, on its back, probably some kind of uniform.

Suddenly the screen in the room changed as a voice was heard, "Distance to target, Fifty, Forty.." The screen now showed the egg floating alone in the water ahead of the submarine. It seemed to be getting closer by the second. "Thirty.." The man sitting in the chair who was obviously their leader, his smirk widened into a frightening chuckle. The type you will see villains have on their faces when they have found their treasure.

The leader spoke and his voice was harsh and rather cold, "Recover now." He sat up in his chair anticipating something.

A man looking at something and steering the submarine, probably the first in command after the leader held a similar grin on his face. He looked intent on his task as he spoke, "Roger!" The leader was seen in the background watching the screen with a scary and sinister smile on his face.

The first in command started pressing many numerous buttons on a control board as a annoying Chatot landed on his head and spoke, 'Recover now! Recover, Recover, Squawk!'. The man growled, obviously irritated by the Chatot's imitation of his leader and the fact that the Chatot seemed to be making fun of him.

The submarine moved forward steadily as a group of Romoraid follow it. Suddenly a hole opened in the submarine scaring a few Romoraid away as a tube sort of a thing was eased out of it with a glass case probably made for the egg judging by the size and shape similarity.

The tube extended itself towards the egg and opened once it reached it, trapping it inside as it closed again almost immediately. The tube then moved back into the submarine with the egg in its case, the case being quite a bit bigger than the egg. The opening closed as the tube fully went inside the submarine along with the egg.

Back inside the submarine the first in command spoke pressing a few buttons and navigating the submarine; the annoying Chatot circled above his head, "Recovery complete, surfacing to retrieve helicopter."

The leader's gruff voice answered, "Gaylen!" Making the first in command's name as being so, "Remember, there are two types of men in this world.." He stepped off his suspended chair as it seemed to lower itself automatically. "Those who have unlimited desires and those who do not!" He came closer with each word he said his eyes covered by his hat. At the last word he lifted his head showing his eyes which were full of mischief, passion and evil.

A group of Wingull that were floating above the water moved aside hurriedly as an area seemed to get higher and higher until the submarine burst out of it, sending lots of water flying everywhere as it bobbed on the waves before settling quietly and starting to drift calmly on the ocean. The three helicopters all flew towards the newly appeared submarine.

Back in the submarine a group of six men were standing around a glass display stand, one of them twiddling around with some buttons on a dashboard attached to the display. Suddenly the egg appeared in the display case along with a lot of air bubbles, still trapped inside its former case. The man drained the water in the display case as the egg along with its case landed on a perch obviously made for it.

Suddenly the doors opened as the leader came in along with the first in command, Gaylen. All the six men in the room became erect as the leader walked in with his staff on which the annoying Chatot was perched.

The leader walked to the egg as the glass case lifted so that the leader could see it. He handed his staff along with the Chatot to Gaylen as he spoke; his eyes sparkling, "This is sure to give me that what I desire... wait for me my sea crown.." He followed his speech with evil laughter as he reached out to grab the egg and its case.

Surprisingly, somebody's hands reached out and grabbed the egg before the leader could even touch it. Even the leader seemed to be surprised as he looked to see who had grabbed his precious egg from him.

One of the six men seemed to be holding the egg above his head out of everybody's reach. The leader was furious, "Who are you?" He barked.

This man had blonde hair as he walked backwards slowly saying, "You want this to satisfy your selfish desires." While all the while holding the egg over his head. He walked back till he was against a wall and them he brought the egg down and wrapped his arms around it protectively, "Not happening!"

The leader was seething with anger, "Seize him, now!" was his command to his underlings as his Chatot imitated him saying 'Seize him, now, Seize him!'. The men all ran forwards as the mystery blonde jumped onto some slightly jutting out piece on the wall to avoid collision with one of the men as the man banged his head on the wall. Another man tried to grab him but only succeeded in grabbing thin air as the mystery man ran along the jutting out piece towards the door.

He reached the door in record time as he turned around in-front of the door holding the egg, "Bye!" was his cheerful farewell as he ran out of the door with the egg still in his arms.

Two of the men ran to the door but almost collided with a third as they wasted some precious moments before opening the door and following the mysterious egg taker out.

The egg taker meanwhile ran around the submarine with the egg tucked safely in his arms. He seemed to know the way well as he turned surely around a corner with many men following him. Suddenly he looked up to see more men coming from ahead. He was trapped in a thin tunnel with men on both sides. A faint "Traitor!" was heard as the men closed in on him.

Mystery man took off his bandanna and revealed his blonde hair as he jumped onto a chain going up to get himself out of this mess and said, "Excuse me! I am no traitor, I was never on your side!" He traveled upwards as the chain took him, the men trying to reach his legs unsuccessfully from below.

Mystery man jumped off as he reached another floor and gave a mighty kick to the railing at the end of it to make it crooked so that the next person coming through the same way would get hit hard on his head. Sure enough the man to come next did get badly hurt as well as the next few who had come.

Mystery man looked back grinning yet still running ahead. He took out a kind of cell phone from his pocket and flipped it open and said, "Hello there headquarters, this is Jack Walker here checking in."

A female voice at the other end replied, "Well, well Jackie, you're late!"

Jack turned into a room that came on the way and said, "EOP confirmed!"

The female voice sounded slightly confused, "EOP? You mean Equal Opportunity Publications?"

Jack picked up a brown sac he found lying in the room, "No, Egg Of the Prince! So...? Pretty cool name huh?"

"You cant just make up names!" The female on the phone sounded slightly tired.

Jack answered while slipping the egg into the sac, "Look, first I get stuck on this ship, scrubbing stinking floors for a solid month, couldn't you think of something nicer to say?"

The scene changed to show a young woman in an office surrounded by many machines. The woman had on some kind of a suite as she wore thin spectacles. She had reddish hair. She also had a headphone on her head and a microphone attached to it. Obviously she was the one speaking to our Jack Walker. "As soon as the mission is through. There is a lot left, You man enough?"

"Ha!" Jack exclaimed back in the ship, walking with the bag over his shoulder and the phone in his other hand, "I don't know the meaning of failure!"

"You don't?" The female spoke back as many men appeared behind and in-front of him, "Would you like to borrow my dictionary?"

Jack closed his eyes and smirked, "No thanks" and shut the phone as the men got ready to pounce on him. He jumped up landing on some kitchen utensils tossing them on-top of all the men on one side, blinding them for a short period of time but enough to escape them.

Jack them ran out of the room knocking over a basket of potatoes on his way out for the men to trip over. More precious minutes were wasted by the men as they stumbled and feel on-top of each other.

Jack climbed a ladder and open a door on the submarine that lead out into the open. Suddenly the door next to him also opened as many more men came out and pointed to him yelling, "There he is!". He started running again as many men again started chasing him.

Jackie ran across the length of the submarine and jumped over a hole that opened up in the ground as the leader came out of the hole with his staff, Gaylen and two other men who along with the ones that were chasing Jack before surrounded him as the leader released two Pokemon saying, "I'll just take that off your hands now!" The Pokemon revealed to be a Parasect and a Pinser. "Give it up!" He said menacingly as his faithful Chatot repeated his words, 'Give it up, Give it up!'

Jackie shut one eye and put his finger up shaking it about and said, "I don't know the meaning of the phrase give it up, Kapish?"

"Really?" The leader drawled, "I'll lend you my dictionary."

Jack jumped up taking something out of his pocket saying, "Keep it!" He ran along to the edge of the submarine and spotting a Mantine nodded and holding the thing above his head, the bag still in his hand, yelled, "Capture, On!" he released his top from the capture styler which circled the Mantine several times before successfully capturing it. "Capture complete." Jackie drawled in a smug voice and turned to see the men come running up behind him.

Jackie posed in the sunlight as he turned his head in the direction Mantine was in and called, "Now Mantine!" Mantine jumped out of the water as Jackie walked on a tilted surface before jumping onto Mantine's back with the egg safely in the bag on is shoulder.

Mantine dived underneath the water as Pinser fired a hyper-bean where he thought Jackie was. After the hyper-beam hit the water the Mantine, with Jackie appeared out of the water, jumping over the submarine letting out a pink light from its two antennas.

The men all put their hands in-front of their faces to block them from the light as Gaylen spoke with closed eyes, "That's Mantine's confuse ray!"

When the light went off all the Pokemon were rolling about with swirls in their eyes. Gaylen spoke again, "And it works great."

All the crew looked out over the edge of the edge of the submarine as Jackie seemed to have disappeared along with the egg. The sun was just rising and actually the sight was quite beautiful what with the sun's rays being reflected off the calm water.

Suddenly the Leader smirked brightly, "Pokemon Ranger, eh?" While under the water Jackie was shown escaping on the Mantine with a breathing device in his mouth.

**END**

**Me- Phew that took a lot out of me! And this is only 9 min 21 sec of the movie!**

**May- Wow its gonna be hard writing that!**

**Me- I know**

**Drew- Well best of luck!**

**Me- Wait! Is Drew wishing me luck?**

**Drew- Just so that you don't mess the whole story up!**

**Me- Fine whatever, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Friends Old and New

**Me- Next chap, lets roll!**

**May- LoveLoverGrl doesn't own Pokemon!**

**Drew- Enjoy**

**Me- On with the fic!**

Narrator

Normal

"Human Speech"

'Pokemon Speech'

_Thoughts_

_**Last Time**_

XOXOX- Page Break

Chap 2- Friends Old and New

_**All the crew looked out over the edge of the edge of the submarine as Jackie seemed to have disappeared along with the egg. The sun was just rising and actually the sight was quite beautiful what with the sun's rays being reflected off the calm water.**_

_**Suddenly the Leader smirked brightly, "Pokemon Ranger, eh?" While under the water Jackie was shown escaping on the Mantine with a breathing device in his mouth.**_

XOXOX

Ash, May, Brock and Max were walking. There was intense brightness all around them as if the sun was burning down hard. The four of them trudged ahead Brock trying to figure out his map. All of their shoulders were drooping.

"Just tell me Brock are you sure this is the right way to go?" Ash asked Pikachu also drooping on his shoulders and very tired.

Brock took at another look at the guidebook he had in his hand, "I used to think so, but now I'm not so sure."

"We haven't seen a town or anything." May spoke her voice sounding weak.

"And the Pokenav's not picking up a signal at all." Max sighed as Pikachu collapsed on Ash's shoulder with a 'Pikaaa...'

The four of them trudged forward wearily on a path with grass on both sides. The path extended ahead as far as the eye could see.

It seems that Nature's arms have gotten quite a bit warmer than our heroes would like, and although hoping for a quick arrival in the next town, their hopes have been dashed as they now conclude that they have now lost their way! Wandering around in a veritable wasteland.

"Mann!" Max groaned as the sun shone brightly above their heads, "I'm so thirsty, gimme some water okay?"

"Just don't drink it all." May sighed still in that weak voice, handing Max a bottle she was carrying.

"I wont, thanks." Max said gratefully as the group stopped so that Max could drink water.

Max held up the bottle as a drop of water fell onto his tongue before May snatched the bottle away from him almost screaming, "Max! I told you not to drink it all, dint I?" She turned the bottle upside down to check if there were any more drops left as nothing fell out of the bottle.

"It wasn't exactly full you know!" Max retrod looking pissed that he dint get any water.

"Yeah, but now that there is none left, I'm feeling thirstier than ever!" May wailed as Ash smiled awkwardly then sighed. Pikachu's ears suddenly pricked up on its head. Ash looked at Pikachu surprised then looked to where it was looking.

Walking along the road behind them was none other that May's coordinator rival Drew! Ash looked stunned as Drew walked closer to them, his Roselia walking beside him. He had a dark green backpack on his back and looked tired but not as much as the rest of them.

By the time Drew reached May and the gang May had just finished her rant about being thirstier that ever. Drew smirked and tapped her on the shoulder lightly as she had her back to him.

May turned around and gasped at him her mouth hanging open.

Drew chuckled slightly, "Its rude to stare you know!"

May snapped out of it as Ash greeted Drew with a friendly nod and a "Do you have water?", Max greeted him with a "Hey Drew" and Brock greeted him with a friendly slap on the back and a "What's up man?" that almost made the poor boy fall down.

May giggled slightly at Drew's surprised expression. Drew composed himself back quickly and handed May and Ash both a bottle of water each, May because he had heard her screaming earlier and Ash because he had asked for it.

Ash pounced on the bottle, gulping down all the water like there was no tomorrow. May just drank half of it and gave the other half to Brock to share with Max who was still rather thirsty. After all what will a drop of water do to him when he was parched?

"Thanks" Brock muttered before chugging down all of it, not even giving a sip to Max.

Max's mouth dropped open. He turned to Drew in a panic, "Don't tell me that was your last bottle!"

Drew shrugged, "Sorry..." Ash chuckled once again as Max began a long rant on how thirsty he was. Suddenly Pikachu's ears pricked again. This time when Ash looked in the direction Pikachu was looking he saw a large water bubble floating in the air.

Ash stared at the bubble along with Pikachu as sunlight reflected off the bubble's surface confirming that it was water. "Water..." He mumbled.

"What? Where?" Max spun around snapping out of his lecture.

Max spotted the water bubbles as well and raced towards them shouting, "Water! Water, I'm saved!"

Drew sweatdropped as Ash and Brock ran after him, "Does he always behave like this?" He asked May.

May too was about to start running after her brother, "Sometimes... you'll get used to it."

Drew looked horrified at getting used to that as May stifled a giggle. "Come on, we gotto catch up to them." May urged him as they both ran in the direction the rest of them had gone.

When they reached the area they saw Max, Ash and Brock standing on top of a sort of cliff looking down on what appeared to be balls of water floating in the sky with numerous Pokemon in them such as Goldeen and Whooper. A Gorabiss jumped out of one bubble and landed in another as a young woman stood in the middle of the cluster of bubbles commanding the Pokemon.

"Wow! Whats all that?" May exclaimed.

"Hello!" Max shouted running down the kind of cliff right up to the woman. "Can I have some water?"

"Okay..." The woman seemed a little stunned, she wore jeans and a top that was pink and magenta. She also had a bracelet and a necklace made of the same stone on her hand and neck respectively. She also had a anklet of the same stone on one of her legs. The stone was turquoise and very pretty.

"Alright!" Max jumped and turned to one of the bubbles and poked his finger inside it then taking it out and shaking it. He then put his mouth to the bubble to drink water as the Gorabiss jumped out playfully at his pushing him back just as the others including Drew came running down the cliff.

"Hi there, who are you?" She asked them all as the came to a stop besides Max. The girl's Politoad jumped in-front of her and started clapping its hands in a friendly way.

"Hi, I'm Ash Ketchum." Ash introduced.

"I'm Max Maple." Max supplied from the ground.

"Drew Hayden" Drew flicked his hair and smirked.

"And I'm May Maple" May smiled, "We've been traveling and I think we got lost."

Pikachu meanwhile ran up to a Medichamp and a Meditite who were both using psychic on themselves and probably on the bubbles as well. With them was a Poliwhirl and two Poliwag. One of the Poliwag shot a water gun and Medichamp controlled it making it into the shape of Pikachu and making the water Pikachu wave at the real one.

Ash and Max watched amused. Ash laughed, "So that's where you were doing it from!"

Max looked excited, "They're using psychic."

Drew walked up to the lady and examined her, then he examined his surrounding to see a RV and four people coming out of it. Two women and two men. He slapped his hand, "Your in the Marina Underwater Show, am I correct?"

The girl looked slightly amused, "That's right!"

"And your name is Elizabeth, and you are the star of the show!" Brock exclaimed jumping in.

"Right again" Elizabeth looked slightly crept out as Brock came closer to her.

Drew sweatdropped. As Ash looked on slightly amused and Max looked ticked off and May just stood there blankly staring at one of the women that come out of the RV.

"Awwwsome!" Brock exclaimed joining his hands together, "The name is Brock my dear, and I happen to know all about the Marina Group; here, its my blue book, there- see your the tippy top of my all time favorite stars list, this has got to be destiny meeting you here like this!" Brock grabbed her hands in his as she looked slightly alarmed but mostly surprised. "Just take my hand and now that we're holding hands, I would love to go on a swimming date with you...Oww" Brock exclaimed as a very familiar figure dragged the boy away from Elizabeth.

"Enough lover boy!" A familiar orange head spoke pulling Brock away by the ear.

May squealed, "So it IS you! Misty, Long time no see!" May ran to hug her friend as Max followed her to greet Misty. Ash also seemed happy to see Misty here, _more happy than the rest,_ Drew observed.

May remembered Drew and introduced them to each other. "Misty this is Drew, my rival coordinator and Drew this is Misty one of Ash's old traveling companions and best friends and one of my best friends too."

Drew nodded a greeting as Misty raised one eyebrow toward him. She walked around examining him and nodded satisfied. Meanwhile Drew was looking at her curiously and a little cautiously. May blushed as Misty nodded and winked at her.

_I swear if she does that ever again I will kill her just because I told her Drew gives me Red Roses and I kinda -Note the Kinda- Like him doesn't mean she has to examine him!_ May's thoughts were interrupted as she saw Misty and Ash's reunion as Ash said something stupid and Misty scolded him for it. She grinned, just like old times.

Drew walked over to her and whispered in her ear, "Mind telling me what is going on?"

May shivered at his cool breath on her ear and turned around sharply, "Don't do that ever again!'

"Why not?" Drew smirked.

Max and Brock just sweatdropped as the two couples started arguing. Surprisingly Elizabeth and the other three people that had come out of the RV seemed unfazed and laughed at their constant bickering.

Elizabeth laughed deciding it was time to stop them, "Can you please stop arguing like married couples now?"

Four pairs of burning eyes were turned on her, the cry of "We are not a couple and we're certainly NOT married!" were heard from each and every mouth.

Elizabeth backed away slightly as the other woman stepped forward taking charge, "I see you have already met Misty. Well this is my dad, Elizabeth's grandfather Jeb and this is my husband Kyle and I'm Marinyth."

All of them had the same kind of stone that Elizabeth had somewhere on them. Jeb had on a bracelet, Kyle had a necklace and Marinyth had a bracelet on as well.

"Don't tell me, your not her mom!" May exclaimed leaning closer to Marinyth.

"Yes, I am." Marinyth said.

May clapped her hands together, "Wow! You look like you could be her sister."

Marinyth patted May on the back a little too hard as she said, "Go on dear, do go on." as Drew snickered as May fell down and Marinyth just looked shocked.

A distance away a clown was sitting playing with a bunch of Whooper. Inside, Max chugged down a whole glass of water in under ten seconds while the others had some more.

"That's the best!" Max exclaimed wiping his face.

"Oh yeah!" Ash said also chugging down his glass of water, Pikachu agreed with a 'Pika!' and a lick of his lips.

Misty laughed slightly at their enthusiasm.

A Buisel jumped around Max as he petted it, "I've never petted a Buisel before."

"Buisel really likes you." Marinyth spoke from the little kitchen area as she was peeling an apple.

"Anybody ready for some more?" Elizabeth asked as her dad came into the RV.

"Oh Yeah please!" Brock said as Max laughed at the Buisel licking its cheeks. May gazed at her brother fondly as he played around with the Buisel.

"Me too." Ash said.

Drew was also looking at Max, not because he was fond of him, but May was looking at him that's why. Suddenly the Buisel jumped onto the top bunk on the RV the were in and tapped a glass case that was cylindrical in shape. It was dark. Three pairs of eyes followed him there, Max's, May's and Drew's.

May cocked her head confusedly as the Buisel pressed something on the case as the dark area suddenly disappeared to revel the egg, the blue egg with the red circle and many white spots. Drew noticed May cock her head and smiled slightly to himself. He too then noticed the egg.

Buisel looked at the egg curiously as Kyle walked past drawing the curtain around the bunk, "Excuse me."

May looked confused but didn't say anything as Drew too pondered over the egg's mystery.

Buisel jumped back down out of the bunk as May and Drew both looked at him curiously then at each other. They realized the other also saw what they saw and both made a mental decision to ask each other when they had the time. In the background Jeb came in.

"Wow, your show sounds really cool, what do you do in it?" Ash asked, not noticing anything.

"Oh and Misty? What are you doing here?" Brock added.

"Actually you know the shows I put up back in the Cerulian gym?" Misty continued as Ash and Brock nodded, "Well they once came to see my performance. They liked my handling of water Pokemon and my underwater acting skills, so they asked if I would join them and I accepted thinking that this would be another experience to train with and learn more about water Pokemon. Till now it has been just fabulous!" Misty explained.

May nodded, "It must be fun to act underwater."

Drew snorted, "I bet you wont last even a minute under the water."

May glared at him telling him to shut up, "I can but I wont because I don't need to prove anything to you!"

Drew smirked, "Yeah... Right"

Misty smiled to see their quarrel. Ash scratched his head, clueless as Brock shook his head at Ash's dumbness. Max looked from his sister to Drew who just kept hurling insults back and forth, they ended up turning their back to one another.

Jeb winked at Misty and Max and then made an announcement, "I don't like quarrels at all and because of that May and Drew will both sleep together in one room. I want you two to have made up your quarrel by morning and not quarrel anymore otherwise I will make you sleep together everyday."

May turned a light red as Drew's blush was much more faint yet still visible, "What? I cant sleep in the same room as him/her!"

Misty grinned getting what Jeb was planning, Max soon joining in the row of smug faces.

Jeb then turned to Ash, ignoring May and Drew's protests; "Would you like a sample of our show?"

"Yeah!" Ash pumped the air, Pikachu not any less enthusiastic on his shoulder.

May nodded, the protests forgotten, "That would be cool."

Drew just flicked his hair while Max jumped up, "Yes! Yes!"

Brock looked interested too, "That would be nice."

"Then We'll just have to show you!" Jeb winked and tossed a blue napkin over.

END

**Me- Another draining chapter *Faints***

**May- and just approximately 14:17 minutes of the movie finished.**

**Drew- LLG will post the song next time this was getting too long.**

**Misty- I feel sorry for her.**

**Me- Me too Misty Me too...**

**Ash, Brock and Max- Review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3 Double Dream!

**Me- Third chap :D I was just waiting for a few more reviews..**

**May- LLG doesn't own**

**Drew- I like this fic**

**Me- On with the sto- wait! Did Drew just say he liked this?**

**Drew- Yea..**

**Me- * Starts crying with joy***

**May- On with the fic!**

Narrator

Normal

"Human Speech"

'Pokemon Speech'

_Thoughts_

XOXOX- Page Break

_**Last Time**_

Chap 3- Double Dream!

_**Jeb turned to Ash, ignoring May and Drew's protests; "Would you like a sample of our show?"**_

"_**Yeah!" Ash pumped the air, Pikachu not any less enthusiastic on his shoulder.**_

_**May nodded, "That would be cool."**_

_**Drew just flicked his hair, while Max jumped up, "Yes! Yes!"**_

_**Brock looked interested too, "That would be nice."**_

"_**Then We'll just have to show you!" Jeb winked and tossed a blue napkin over.**_

All of then got into the RV and they took off towards the next town. The RV was connected to a car that looked like a boat with wheels and was decorated very well. Both of them jumped and rattled down the road towards their next destination.

Team rocket were following the RV in a Cycle helicopter. It had pedals which they were peddling to move forward.

Jessie had binoculars in her hand and was spying on the RV and the "Twerps". She had stopped peddling and Meowth and James were peddling frantically to make up the energy.

When the RV reached the town, Jeb, Kyle, Misty, Elizabeth and Marinyth took out the water Pokemon as well as Medichamp and Meditite, they quickly set up their equipment and ran to change into their costumes.

A huge crowd gathered as they saw all the equipment and all the colorful banners.

XOXOX

Poliwag made a big bubble and two Pokemon were released, a Dewgong and a Seaking. The two Pokemon landed in the bubble and swam in circles as the Medichamp and Meditite separated the big bubble into two halves -using psychic- with one Pokemon in each bubble. A new bigger bubble was created. Buisel sat with Medichamp and Meditite watching the show.

Kyle and Marinyth jumped into the biggest water bubble from diving boards, they had changed into their costumes which consisted of a full body suit with fins, Marinyth's was Purple while Kyle's was green.

They swam around in sync in circles and jumped out of the bubble from opposite ends, tiny specks of water shining off them.

Many smaller bubbles with Barboach in them circled the bigger one. It looked really pretty. These smaller bubbles headed towards the clown who was juggling. He had on a Sharpedo's head. They went into the head and the joker comically made a face as he made the bubbles come out from his behind.

The audience which had swollen to a huge number in a matter of minutes laughed as Team Rocket also joined in the audience.

Meanwhile, inside the RV Buisel had gone back to the bunk with the egg in it and gone behind the curtains again. He pressed the switch to make the egg show and looked at it curiously. He sniffed it a bit too hard as it fell of the bunk. Buisel caught it jumping down as well and holding on to the bed-cover with his feel to cushion the landing.

Outside, Elizabeth and Misty both had climbed onto the diving board. Elizabeth wore a Pink suit while Misty wore an Aqua one. They both had fluffy tail fins attached to them.

Both of them jumped into the water in sync and a Dewgong came towards each of them. They climbed on the Dewgong and they jumped out of the water facing opposite sides and posed in the air.

In the audience somewhere, May, Drew, Ash, Max and Brock were clapping looking amazed, Brock was jumping up and down clapping above his head and Ash looked a bit dreamy. Near them Jeb noticed this and made a mental note to get Ash together with Misty sometime as well.

Jeb was dressed in a lime green suit with a big red bow. He was standing at a podium and had a bunch of tickets in his hand.

Marinyth swam with the Dewgong while Kyle swam with the Seaking. Many Goldeen were swimming

in a nearby bubble as Elizabeth, a Gorabiss, Misty and a Huntail went jumping from one bubble to another.

Medichamp and Meditite moved their arms in sync while controlling the bubbles which looked so much like they were dancing.

Politoad came in a bubble towards Ash and took Pikachu from his shoulder and into the bubble. More bubbles came our heroes way as one bubble each engulfed May, Drew, Ash , Max and Brock. Ash's bubble went to join up with Pikachu and Politoad's while May's joined with Drew's and Max's joined with Brock's.

All the little bubbles went to join in the middle and formed one super big bubble as the Joker, Kyle, Marinyth, Elizabeth, Misty, Ash, Drew, May, Max and Brock stood in the bubble in that order. May, Drew, Ash, Max and Brock looked a little stunned but were enjoying it all the same.

Many lights came on from around the area and the bubble was illuminated with many different colours. All the people in the bubble were waving to the crowd.

Suddenly Medichamp and Meditite joined their hands like you do in prayer and started glowing a bright white. The bubble too glowed a similar colour as it exploded like a volcano but well controlled as all the People inside the bubble were found on the floor. All the water Pokemon were now split into different smaller bubbles.

Our heroes looked stunned but waved just the same as the crowd went mad with cheering. As the steam from the burst bubble rose it created a beautiful rainbow which added a finishing touch to the performance.

XOXOX

Buisel came out of the RV carrying the egg with its case on his head. The case was currently black. He stumbled on the step and the case went flying out of his hands. May and Drew who were coming that way saw this and May ran to catch it. Drew ran after her too and May jumped and caught the case while Drew caught May.

When May caught the case she accidentally pressed the button and the egg appeared. Drew put May down and they both looked at the egg curiously.

"What do you think it is?" May asked as Team Rocket was seen looking at the egg and its case through binoculars

"Its an egg." Drew said matter of factly.

May hit his arm lightly, "I know that, but what Pokemon? Its so pretty and I've never seen an egg like it."

While May and Drew were having this discussion Team rocket were having a discussion of their own, not able to hear what May and Drew were saying.

"Hmmm." James said taking off his binoculars for a second, Jessie and Meowth did too, "Look at that!" James aid putting his binoculars back on and focusing on the case. Jessie and Meowth also looked at the egg.

Back down below, before Drew could reply the clown came and took the egg-case from May's hands and pressed the button again making the container black again. He turned to Buisel and shook his finger at him and then bowed to both teens, then bouncing away to the ship like car.

May and Drew watched him go.

He reached the car and gave the case to Elizabeth and said something to her as she looked at May and Drew then nodded and went inside.

Jeb and Misty were standing with Brock, Max and Ash as they fed the Pokemon.

"So how would you like a lift to the next town?" Jeb asked.

"That would be great!" Ash nodded, Max and Brock agreed.

In the background May spoke to Drew, "Your coming right?"

Jeb walked over to them, "He has to! He has to sleep with you tonight."

May blushed bright red, Drew blushed less and spoke, "I don't have a choice.." _I would have come anyways.._

Jeb smiled at Drew as if he knew what the boy was thinking and this freaked Drew out a bit.

XOXOX

Team Rocket were sitting outside a fountain nearby. James was leafing through a magazine trying to find something while Jessie and Meowth look over his shoulder.

"What are you gawking at?" Jessie asked sounding curious instead of irritated.

"The Team Rocket Gazette?" Meowth asked confused, referring to the magazine James was still going through.

"Yes!" James exclaimed smiling, "Right there!" He pushed the magazine away them brought it back to show the others, "Lookie" He showed them one page and a special part.

On the page was a picture of the leader of the submarine with the swirl and pointed shark's fin mark on. Next to his picture was a picture of the egg that was in the case that Elizabeth currently had.

"That's what the twirpette had in toe!" James said.

"Pursued by the Phantom too!" Meowth exclaimed, making the leaders name Phantom.

"There is big money to be made from this kind of dirt." James said excitedly, "Why not phone Phantom?"

"I think cluing him in on this would entitle us to a piece of what must be big treasure." Jessie said with an evil, faraway look on her face.

"Love dat woerd (word)" Meowth said his paw going to his mouth and a pink sparkling his cheeks.

Meanwhile inside the RV Elizabeth placed the egg with its case in a area in her room and drew the curtains around it and walked out again.

Back with Team Rocket, James was in a public phone booth.

"Hello? Is this 1800 Phantom?" James asked the person on the other line he obviously got something along the line of yes judging by what he spoke next, "Its about the item you have been searching for.. Yes! That one"

Jessie and Meowth were on the lookout. They saw the Boat Car leave with the RV and ran to catch up to it, Jessie warned James, "We've gotto go!"

James looked astonished them remembering the phone turned back to it and said in a sweet voice, "Gotta run, I'm all out of quarters." He them banged the phone down and ran after Jessie and Meowth shouting, "Wait for me!"

XOXOX

It was nightfall, there was a stream with a beautiful water fall. The RV and Car Boat were standing somewhere nearby. The terrain was rocky.

Inside the Van all the people were preparing to sleep. May and Drew were sent to Elizabeth's room. Ash was asked to share Misty's room and Max and Brock were given the guest room. Elizabeth slept in her Grandfather's room and Kyle and Marinyth slept in their room.

May and Drew went to their room, Buisel followed them. It had gotten to quite like May and Drew. Their room was the same one which had that little area inclosed with the curtain where Elizabeth had kept the Egg and the curtain was still drawn across.

There were two mattresses on the floor. Both the mattresses were joined together as if to make a double bed. May and Drew clambered into their sides of the bed awkwardly and May turned her back to Drew. Drew looked at May's back lost in thought.

When May turned around she was surprised to find Drew's emerald orbs looking at her. Caught staring Drew blushed lightly and flicked his hair which dint go too well because of the fact that he was lying down. May giggled slightly them shivered.

"Feeling cold?" Drew asked glad for a chance to get away from his embarrassment.

May nodded and Drew sighed. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. May squeaked, "What are you doing Drew!"

"Keeping you warm what else?" Drew answered.

May relaxed in his grip after sometime and smuggled into his chest and fell asleep. Drew smiled down at the girl in his arms and he too drifted off into dreamland.

Buisel got up once he was sure that the other two were asleep. He jumped up to the place where the egg was kept and pulled the curtains back. He them pressed the bottom with his nose. The black disappeared as the egg came into view. As the egg caught the moon's rays it glowed and it's reflection landed on May and Drew's sleeping faces.

The egg glowed a bright red as Buisel watched astounded. Meanwhile in May and Drew's dreams they both opened their eyes to see themselves in water. It was as if they were underwater. There were all kinds of water Pokemon imaginable. May and Drew looked at each other and smiled. Then they looked all around them in wonder. All the Pokemon were heading in one direction. May and Drew were heading with them.

A group of Romoraid circled around them as May held onto Drew's hand tightly. After the passed May laughed happily. That had not hurt as she had expected. Drew chuckled slightly at her laugh. The still had their hands intertwined.

Suddenly both of them saw something up ahead. It was a kind of a Triangular shaped thing inside a ball of air. It was floating about under the ocean.

May and Drew looked amazed. It was beautiful. They both saw an inside view of the Temple. It had half it under water and was built spectacularly. It had many floors and many pillars. It was bathed in a kind of pinkish light.

Through some spaces in the pillars both of our heroes saw the shadow of something that looked like Kyogre. May and Drew both were awed by all of this and appeared immensely happy, their arm still intertwined.

Suddenly both of them heard a cry: soft yet melodious. A Pokemon came towards them. It was small and was glowing white. It had two antennas on its head and a big red jewel on his front. It had long hands and it circled May and Drew looking very happy saying, "Mana! Mana, mana-mana-mana!"

May laughed with joy. She really like this Pokemon. Drew smiled at its playfulness. The Pokemon circled them once more then started to head in the direction of the temple with a "Phee! mana-mana". May looked disappointed.

"Wait! Wait!" May cried, "Don't go!"

Drew also looked sad to see the Pokemon go. He held May's hand tighter as she continued to scream to try and stop the Pokemon. Bubbles blurred their vision as both of them sat up in bed and opened their eyes, May still saying, "Stop!" and their hands still intertwined.

Elizabeth looked curiously at the two. She was sitting on the dressing table combing her hair. "What's wrong?"

May and Drew looked stunned and looked at each other, then they pulled their hand out from each other. Then they looked back at Elizabeth, "Nothing!" they said in unison.

Elizabeth giggled, "You both looked so cute in each others arms when I came in I hadn't the heart to wake you up."

Drew and May both blushed as Elizabeth walked out. The area where the egg had been was again covered by the curtain drawn across it.

May mumbled something and got up and went to get ready. Drew lay back down in bed, his hands behind his head and thought over the dream he had just had.

END

**Me- There, all this writing is very tiring. Hope you enjoyed it and before any of these morons come and say something bye!**

**Dawn- And review!**

**Me- *Jumps 50 feet in the air * AAH how did you come so quickly?**

**Paul- We're not in the story remember?**

**Me- * Scratches head nervously* Right... Bye! **


	4. Chapter 4 Pokemon Ranger?

**Me- And action and roll**

**Dawn- LLG doesn't own**

**Me- And a big thank you to the best Beta-Reader out there! MY MOM XD**

**Paul- The others are still not here.**

**Me- They decided to stay out of these now and just come in the story.**

**Dawn- So its just us three?**

**Me- Right, now on with the story- **

Narrator

Normal

"Human Speech"

'Pokemon Speech' or 'body that speaks'

_Thoughts_

XOXOX- Page Break

_**Last Time**_

Chap 4- Pokemon Ranger!

_**Drew also looked sad to see the Pokemon go. He held May's hand tighter as she continued to scream to try and stop the Pokemon. Bubbles blurred their vision as both of them sat up in bed and opened their eyes, May still saying, "Stop!" and their hands still intertwined. **_

_**Elizabeth looked curiously at the two. She was sitting on the dressing table combing her hair. "What's wrong?"**_

_**May and Drew looked stunned and looked at each other, they pulled their hand out from each other. Then they looked back at Elizabeth, "Nothing!" they said in unison. **_

_**Elizabeth giggled, "You both looked so cute in each others arms when I came in I hadn't the heart to wake you up."**_

_**Drew and May both blushed as Elizabeth walked out. The area where the egg had been was again covered by the curtain drawn across it.**_

_**May mumbled something and got up and went to get ready. Drew lay back down in bed and thought over the dream he had just had.**_

XOXOX

Jeb held a long and big spatula in his hand. He eased it inside an old fashioned oven and took out a pizza with, "And in, And out." He put it on a plate Brock was holding and warned him, "Steady boy."

Brock nodded, "Right."and took the pizza out to the others.

Outside, Ash and Max were collecting water in jars with Pikachu on Ash's shoulder and Buisel playing in the water. Ash lifted his container as Buisel emerged from the water and spread out the tube that he had on his neck. Max, Pikachu and Ash watched Buisel amused as he floated.

Nearby, May was setting the table with Misty's help and Kyle was watching Marinyth make some kind of a stew. Elizabeth was stirring something that was cooking over a fire. Drew ran to help Max who was finding his bucket too heavy to carry and May smiled lightly at his little gesture.

Brock walked over from the RV with the pizza in his hand, "Presenting your freshly baked pizza."

Nearby on a rock the clown was sitting juggling bowling pins.

Jeb walked out of the RV as well, carrying a bottle of some kind of drink, "Down we go."

Just as Jeb walked off, Team Rocket tiptoed in, "In we go."

They walked inside and started looking for the egg that they saw in May's hands.

"Don't worry treasure, Jessie's here to bring your valuable self home!" Jessie cooed cupping one hand around her mouth to make it louder as James started searching under the table and Meowth walked off to search somewhere else.

"No hiding!" James grunted as he tried to wriggle under the table to look.

Outside Buisel skimmed through the water inside the river, his tail acting like a motor. On the table everybody was sitting enjoying their food.

"Last night I had the strangest dream!" May said excitedly.

"Really?" Elizabeth asked looking up from her food and shooting May a curious glance. Drew too looked up at her wondering if she had dreamt the same thing as he did. _Strange as it sounds I think that dream was more real that a real dream._

"Yeah, a Pokemon I've never seen before was traveling to some sort of an undersea temple, I really wanted to go along too... " May explained, "And.." She continued shyly , looking at Drew but was cut off by him.

"Weird! I had the exact same dream and you were IN my dream!" Drew then covered his mouth realizing what he had said as May's eyes widened, "I...mean-"

"You were in my dream too..." May cut him off. "Wait a second.."

"That means..." Drew also realized what she was thinking.

_He/she held my hand with happiness when they knew what was going on!_ They thought together and May cupped her mouth and Drew's mouth hung open in a very un-Drew like manner.

Both of them calmed down quickly and started acting as if nothing had happened. By now everybody was thoroughly enjoying the show these two were putting on.

Kyle decided the two had enough flirting for now, "Tell me, Have you heard of the people of the water?"

Ash, May, Drew, Max and Brock looked confused. Misty had obviously heard the story before. "Sorry I couldn't tell you before guys. They made me promise not to." Misty explained.

The others waved it off with a "Its alright!" or "Its fine." or "You didn't have a choice!" or "I'm sure you would have told us if you could!" which was from Ash as he smiled brightly at Misty. Misty blushed slightly.

"People of the water?" May questioned.

"No, who are they?" Drew asked interested in the conversation.

Jeb waved at Elizabeth and Marinyth, "You two do the honors!"

Elizabeth and Marinyth looked at each other and nodded. Elizabeth spoke, "Truth is I've had the exact same dream except that I was alone and not with anybody."

"You see-" Marinyth further explained, "Our family is made up of descendants of the ones who had been called the people of the water."

"Right," Jeb joined in the explanation, "And there aren't many of us left."

Kyle nodded.

Our five heroes looked surprised.

"Amazing.." said May.

"Wow.." They looked at each other.

Back in the RV Team Rocket seemed to have come across the egg case and Jessie took it out and pressed the switch, revealing the egg, "Ooh! Here we go!"

Meowth and James rushed to her to have a look.

"Not another egg!" Meowth grumbled.

"Another egg my eye!" James exclaimed as all three of them touched it at the same time. Suddenly the egg glowed red and all three of them glowed in a white outline light as a red light shot out of James and into Jessie, One from Jessie shot into Meowth and Meowth's into James.

As the light faded, all their eyes turned the same shade of blue. 'Jessie' sighed as the light faded completely, "That was egg-stream!" The voice that came out of her mouth however was James's.

All of them suddenly started and jumped back. 'Meowth' spoke in Jessie's voice, "What do you think you're doing with James's voice?"

"Yikes!" 'James' Exclaimed in Meowth's voice, "the same thing you're doin' with Jessie's!" As 'Meowth' put its paws to its face in despair.

"I'm swearing off egg jokes!" 'Jessie' exclaimed just like James does.

Back outside everybody was walking back towards the RV. Pikachu and Buisel were ahead playing along the way. Everybody was following carrying something or the other.

Jeb had a metal cooking utensil in his hands; Max, Ash and Drew were carrying water bottles. Elizabeth, May and Misty were carrying two green bags each; Brock had two picnic baskets, Marinyth a green coloured shoulder bag and Kyle had a red suitcase kind of a thing.

"The people of the water travel the oceans and live together in peace and harmony with the Pokemon of the water. " Jeb continued explaining.

Kyle took over, "So in order to receive the ocean's blessings and show their gratitude to the Pokemon our ancestors built what as come to be known as The Sea Temple."

"That must be the one in your dreams" Elizabeth said to May and Drew. "You even got the name right!"

May and Drew both looked impressed.

"The people of the water still see the temple in their dreams." Marinyth continued.

"A memory written straight into your DNA?" Brock looked up at the sky, "That's just... incredible!"

"Why did May and Drew have that dream?" Ash wondered out loud.

"Maybe that means May and Drew are descendants of the people of the water." Max said looking awed. Then he added in a much happier tone and as an after thought, "And me too!"

"Could be! Why not?" Jeb laughed at the younger boy's enthusiasm. By this time all of then were almost up till the RV and a voice floated down to them.

"Stop being me!" Jessie's voice exploded and Jeb was surprised, "Don't you see I look ridiculous!" 'Meowth' spoke in Jessie's voice posing like Jessie does when she's angry.

"You're not the only one, lady!" 'James' exclaimed in Meowth's voice.

"Oh no! What if the boss finds out?" 'Jessie' spoke in James's voice.

"Easy!" 'Meowth' screeched like Jessie, "Deny everything!"

"Easy?" 'James' exclaimed in Meowth's voice, "What kind of dope are you?" He lunged at 'her' as they started fighting and struggling.

"Team Rocket!" Ash, Misty, May and Drew exclaimed together.

"Okay! What are you doing here?" Max challenged.

"Prepare for trouble with the things you see!" 'Meowth' started their motto.

"These earrings are just not me!" 'Jessie' continued now smiling evilly.

"As evil and old as the galaxy!" 'Meowth' spread out 'his' arms.

"Sent here to fulfill our destiny." 'Jessie' said holding 'her' hands in a gun like pose.

"Meowth, that's me" 'James' exclaimed acting like a cat. Suddenly all three of them sweatdropped.

"This isn't working.." Mused 'Meowth' in Jessie's voice.

"Who cares? With this baby we'll never have to work again!" 'Jessie' exclaimed in a James like manner and voice.

"Sounds good!" 'Meowth' said.

"What's that?" May asked nobody in particular.

Suddenly the Clown ran past them towards the thieves as the made their escape jumping over the Car Ship's side.

"What I wouldn't give right now for my beautiful long legs!" 'Meowth' exclaimed running up a steep slope, "How does Meowth do it?"

'Jessie' overtook her without any problem with a, "Out of the way short stuff" And 'James' with a "Meeeowth, I just loove these legs!" as 'Meowth' sped up to keep up with them.

"Shut-up!" 'Meowth' exclaimed with all of Jessie's attitude.

All of them ran and jumped behind a rock with a last, "I wont forget this!" from 'Meowth'.

As Ash, Drew and the clown caught up to them they were lifting off on their balloon thingy with a "And we're off from Loser Land."

"Oh no you don't!" Drew exclaimed calling out Roselia, "Solarbeam!" He commanded as Ash commanded Pikachu do do a thunderbolt.

Both Pokemon stopped though when the 'Clown' spoke, "Hold on!" the clown looked up a them, "They have something valuable, we cannot risk damage."

"Right!" Ash and Drew exclaimed in unison. There was still no sign if the others behind them as the clown looked around obviously looking for something.

Suddenly he spotted a Fearow on a tree pruning its feathers, "A Fearow!" He exclaimed with some conviction.

Ash and Drew looked where he was looking and sure enough there was a Fearow there. "Capture on!" suddenly the clown exclaimed.

Ash, Drew, Pikachu and Roselia all looked stunned as a disc came out of the machine the clown was holding and traveled to the Fearow looping around it. The others appeared behind them as the clown completed the capture.

"A Pokemon Ranger?" 'Meowth' exclaimed looking back, "Worse than short legs."

"Fearow!" the clown called running up to said Pokemon, "Lend me your power!"

Fearow spread its wings and flew up in the air doing a circle before swooping close to the clown and where Ash and Drew were standing.

"Roselia/Pikachu you go too!" The boys commanded their Pokemon as Fearow approached. Both Pokemon nodded and jumped onto Fearow's back as it swooped past and towards Team Rocket.

Fearow caught up to Team Rocket in a matter of seconds as Pikachu and Roselia jumped off onto their machine. Pikachu let out a few sparks as if charging for a thunderbolt as 'Jessie' backed away slightly.

"Wait! Come on! Must it get personal?" 'Jessie' whined. Suddenly Roselia jumped forward surprising 'Jessie' as it quickly snatched the egg with the case from 'her' and jumped off the machine with Pikachu following right behind it.

Both of them landed on Fearow's back as Pikachu looked at them with a glimmer in its eye, "Pikachu, now thunder!" was the command that came from below as Pikachu jumped off Fearow and aimed a powerful thunder at the balloon.

The balloon promptly exploded as Pikachu again landed back on Fearow's back. The egg was safely in Roselia's petals.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again.." was the last they heard from them as they disappeared into a star somewhere as Pikachu, Roselia and Fearow headed back towards their trainers or captor in case of Fearow.

Pikachu and Roselia jumped off as they were caught by their Ash and Drew respectively, Drew making sure not to let the egg case fall as well. He quickly handed the case to the nearest person who happened to be Elizabeth as he petted Roselia.

"You were a great help Fearow!" the clown called out to the Fearow circling above them, "Thanks a lot." Fearow flew off as the clown shut his capture styler.

"Hey!" Max exclaimed, "That's a capture styler! Does that mean...?"

"You're a Pokemon Ranger!" Ash, May, Drew, Max and Brock exclaimed at the same time.

The clown nodded, talking out his wig and revealing his blonde hair and also taking off his red nose, "Jack Walker." He introduced himself, then winked, "Call me Jackie please"

END

**Me- So? How was it? How was it? Wait! Don't say or think it now, write it in a review!**

**May- The little button down there * b_b***

**Drew- I am really starting to like this! I'm a hero!**

**Me- Well yeah, I think its boring how Ash gets to be the only hero every time!**

**Ash- Hey**

**Me- Of course no offense**

**Ash- But Offense taken!**

**Misty- * Hits Ash on the head with a metallic mallet***

**Ash- * Faints***

**Me- Thanks Mist**

**Misty- Anytime sis!**


	5. Chapter 5 Mom and Dad?

**Me- NEXT! Roll it on!**

**May- LLG doesn't own!**

**Drew- Enjoy!**

**Me- * -_-* They really want to know what happened!**

**Paul- Just get on with it woman!**

**Me * Huffs* Fine Fine On with the story-**

Narrator

Normal

"Human Speech"

'Pokemon Speech' or 'body that speaks'

_Thoughts_

XOXOX- Page Break

_**Last Time**_

Chap 5- Mom and Dad?

_**Pikachu and Roselia jumped off as they were caught by their Ash and Drew respectively, Drew sure not to let the egg case fall as well. He quickly handed the case to the nearest person who happened to be Elizabeth as he petted Roselia.**_

"_**You were a great help Fearow!" the clown called out to the Fearow circling above them, "Thanks a lot." Fearow flew off as the clown shut his capture styler.**_

"_**Hey!" Max exclaimed, "That's a capture styler! Does that mean?" **_

"_**Your a Pokemon Ranger!" Ash, May, Drew, Max and Brock exclaimed at the same time.**_

_**The clown nodded, talking out his wig and revealing his blonde hair and also taking off his red nose, He had green eyes; "Jack Walker." He introduced then winked, "Call me Jackie please"**_

XOXOX

Jackie was now in his formal ranger outfit. He was loading all his clown stuff into a box. He turned to the others, he started explaining something, "I'm on a mission right now and the Marina group here is helping me out in a big way!" The Marina group and Misty who had heard the story before were packing all the stuff up. Ash, May, Drew, Max and Brock were listening carefully to Jackie as Elizabeth stood nearby with the egg in hand also listening.

"Glad to help Jackie!" Jeb called cheerfully as all the others started walking towards the RV with the stuff.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you." Misty said guiltily, "But they wanted to get to know you better even though I said you were my best friends!"

Elizabeth grinned sheepishly, "Sorry"

"Its okay" Max chirped.

"After all you never know who you should trust at first glance." Brock agreed.

Elizabeth nodded and handed the egg to Jackie as he showed it to everyone, "This is the egg of a Pokemon called Manaphy." He explained as all the others leaned closer to get a better look. The case was still black but Jackie switched it to clear as they leaned in to look.

"Manaphy?" Ash looked intrigued. "Pika..?" Pikachu seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"I've heard of it." Max said almost dreamily, "Its a Pokemon that travels the oceans."

Jeb smiled as he walked over with Misty, "Sounds like you study quite a lot, Max." Jeb grinned.

"I've read that its super rare!" Max said still looking at the egg ignoring Jeb's comment, "And hardly anybody's every seen one before!"

"Right!" Misty smiled.

May and Drew looked thoughtfully at the egg as Jackie explained his mission, "My mission is to see that this egg gets properly hatched and then delivered to Samaya, the sea temple."

May and Drew continued looking at the egg then something seemed to click in their minds, they looked at each other and nodded silently agreeing on something.

"Then that's the temple we saw in our dream!" May and Drew said in unison. They both smiled, _That was perfect timing._.

"Correct!" Jeb nodded leaning on a dismantled piece of their picnic table.

"And that must have been Manaphy, we saw that Pokemon remember?" May asked looking at Drew thoughtfully.

Drew nodded, "That's what I thought."

"You mean you both saw it in your dream!" Max looked slightly envious.

May looked up at the sky tenderly as Drew looked at her with a small, soft smile on his face. He knew May had found Manaphy very cute and had grown attached to it in a matter of seconds. He had felt the attachment too. Somehow it joined him Manaphy and May together though he still had to figure out how. _Well, aside from the dream, of course._

"You both are lucky!" Misty exclaimed as Max and Ash looked really pumped and happy for them too.

Suddenly the Pokemon acted strangely, Pikachu looked in one direction as Buisel skipped behind Jackie's feet as if afraid of something.

May, Drew, Ash, Misty, Jackie, Max, Brock, Elizabeth and Jeb along with a scared Buisel and an alert Pikachu looked behind them. "Whats wrong Buisel?" Elizabeth exclaimed as he came next to her.

Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and stood protectively in-front of them electricity sparking from its cheeks. Whatever was there, was no friend of theirs that was sure.

'Pika...!' Pikachu warned them as Helicopters were seen coming their way.

Kyle and Marinyth looked up from their position far ahead of them, half way to the RV as they saw the Helicopters rush past them and towards the others.

Inside the helicopter, Gaylen was holding a pair of binoculars and spotted the egg. He zoomed in on it, "Target is confirmed, and within our sights!" He said as Chatot imitated him much to his annoyance, 'And within our sights'. Next to him was the Phantom himself.

There were three helicopters in total as two Beedrill were released from the main helicopter which held the Phantom. The Beedrill went straight towards the egg as our heroes stood there stunned.

"They must have followed us all the way here!" Jackie exclaimed suddenly picking up his stuff as everyone except Misty and Jeb looked at him in surprise.

"We have to hurry! Get back to the trailer." Jeb shouted in panic as the Beedrill flew towards them and started a pin- missile.

All of then were running and got separated as Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Jackie along with the egg went one way and May, Max, Drew, Elizabeth, Brock, Jeb and Buisel went the other.

"But what about?" Max started but May interrupted him grabbing his arm as Drew grabbed and pulled onto hers.

"Max hurry!' May exclaimed as she was dragged by Drew and she dragged Max behind her.

All the helicopters followed the gang with the egg as the Beedrill followed the non egg gang. Ash, Misty and Jackie saw that they had become separated and stopped for a split second but continued when they saw that all the helicopters were behind them.

Meanwhile the Beedrill had appeared in-front of Jeb as he brought the wooden part of the table down to use as a shield. The Beedrill's sting penetrated the wood but dint reach Jeb to everybody's relief.

In the confusion May let go of Max's hand but Drew held onto her as if his life depended on it as again this group was separated. Elizabeth grabbed Max's hand when she saw the poor boy was alone and took off after Brock as he ran one way with Jeb following the three of them.

May and Drew had taken another branch when the rest had run off because of the other Beedrill coming.

"Remember, there are only two types of people in this world; those that are chased and those that do the chasing, I know which is better!" The Phantom exclaimed as he jumped off the helicopter to land on his feet on the ground. His faithful Chatot flew down to him and Gaylen followed him without any hesitation, landing on his feet beside The Phantom.

"I go for the role of chaser every time! Hahahaha!" Phantom exclaimed cutting across Ash, Misty and Jackie who was holding the egg.

"Pokemon Ranger!" He exclaimed blocking one of their paths. "Now I suggest you learn the meaning of 'Give Up', once and for all!"

"Its a shame you have to travel here all this way." Jackie said coolly as he put his hand in his bag and got out a cream coloured napkin, "But I'm afraid you have to go home empty handed!" He finished covering the egg with the cloth and ran behind a rock. Ash and Misty catching on to his plan, ran after him.

Jackie appeared again from behind the rock in less that a second running away with the napkin still appearing untouched in his arms. Phantom ran after him, "Why you impudent! Come back here!"

Ash and Misty emerged from behind the rock, the egg in Misty's hands without the napkin as both of them ran in the opposite direction.

Jackie ran away as fast as he could, jumping over rocks on his way. Suddenly the Phantom jumped in-front of him blocking his way as he pulled the napkin from whatever Jackie had underneath, "Gimme that now!"

Jackie smirked as two balls, one on top of the other -taking the shape of the egg- were under the napkin, "Well if you want it that bad.." Jackie said posing to throw the ball at him, "here you go!" He threw the ball as Phantom blocked it with his hand sending it to the mountain and back at him at double the speed as it hit his cheek creating a red mark and leaving him stunned and angry.

Jackie looked half amused, half astounded as the Phantom straightened his hat, "You're not getting away with this!" Phantom exclaimed as he reached out to grab Jackie as he jumped onto a boulder twice his size. The Phantom picked it up and tossed it away with Jackie on top. Luckily Jackie managed to jump off in time.

Jackie looked stunned as he landed on his feet, "Man! You're strong Phantom! Do you take vitamins?"

The Phantom blew hot air out of his nostrils and nodded. He then turned to where he thought the actual egg was.

Meanwhile Misty and Ash were running with the egg as May and Drew come up behind them.

"Ash! Misty!" May exclaimed thankfully.

"All right! There you are!" Ash said as Misty smiled at them holding the egg case.

"We gotto get out of here quick!" Drew urged. All three of them nodded. As Pikachu jumped forward, its cheeks sparking, 'Pika..'

"You think you're so smart?" Gaylen had appeared with a Beedrill by his side. "Beedrill, Pin-Missal!" He commanded.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash exclaimed as Misty sent out her Corsola "Use Spike Cannon, Corsola!" Misty said. The Thunderbolt and Pin Missal collided canceling each other out as the spike cannon hit the Beedrill full on.

"Let's go!" Drew urged as he held onto May's wrist again and pulled her forward. Ash and Misty followed them with their Pokemon running behind them.

"Stop them with Sludge Bomb, Beedrill!" Gaylen said as Beedrill shook off the Spike Cannon attack and fired its attack.

It hit right in-front of Misty sending the egg out of her arms and making her fall back. Ash caught Misty in his arms as Misty screamed to May to get the egg. It fell straight into May's arms.

Ash helped Misty up as Drew pulled May along, "Back to the trailer! Those people are all after this egg!" Drew exclaimed.

Ash and Misty commanded their Pokemon to use a Volt-Tackle and a Bubblebeam at the Beedrill. It hit it head on.

May and Drew were running as the egg suddenly started to glow red in May's arms. Both of them stopped, "Huh? What's going on?" May questioned no one in particular.

"It's glowing!" Drew stated the obvious as the Phantom appeared above their heads, on a cliff.

"Now give me that!" Phantom exclaimed jumping down as May and Drew ran ahead in panic.

"May, hurry!" Drew urged the stumbling girl. Suddenly they both came up against a rock wall with no visible escape. Phantom was right behind them.

"Now... That belongs to me!" Phantom growled.

"No! Manaphy doesn't belong to anybody!' May exclaimed suddenly as anger took over her fear. Drew looked at her proudly.

Phantom did not seem at all phased or pleased, "Anything that has no owner," He said closing in on them, "Belongs to me!" He stopped when Drew jumped in-front of May protecting her and the egg from Phantom. He pushed him back as Phantom tried his best to reach the egg. He managed to grasp the lid and as they struggled; the lid snapped off and the egg went flying though the air.

May threw the now empty container and ran after the egg in alarm as a reflex action.

Phantom stumbled and fell with Drew on top of him. Drew quickly recovered and ran after May leaving a rather dazzled Phantom as Misty and Ash came running up behind him.

May managed to catch the egg by jumping and just saved it from hitting the floor. The egg suddenly glowed an even brighter red.

The Phantom, Ash and Misty seemed too stunned to move as Drew came up to May and helped her up.

May then turned her attention back to the egg after a small smile at Drew who looked at the egg curiously over her shoulder.

Jackie came running up from somewhere, "May! Give that to me!" He was not able to reach them as the Phantom latched onto his back.

"Its mine!" Phantom growled.

Ash came from behind and jumped onto the Phantom and pulled him back though the Phantom still didn't leave the Pokemon Ranger.

Misty just watched in awe as the egg now glowed white as it changed it's form in May's hands. It grew bigger as two feelers came out of its top as they joined together and the figure seemed to glow too much to see properly.

Drew placed his hand on May's shoulder as he too watched the egg transform from over her shoulder. The other four watched too, now stopping their struggle but still holding on to each other.

Suddenly the light disappeared as a figure appeared in May's arms sleeping tightly. This Pokemon had two antennas, a little body that seemed to take all of its blueness from the atmosphere onto his body as it hatched giving it an ocean blue look. It had lines above its eyes leading to two cute yellow circles. Its eyes opened as it had its first look around. The first thing it saw was May and Drew's faces as they both looked down at it, Drew from over May's shoulder.

May smiled at it apprehensively and it suddenly started bawling, "Pheee! Pheee!" May looked alarmed as she tried to hush it.

"Calm down, everything's alright." May consoled the Pokemon, rocking it back and forth. Manaphy cried a little less but didn't calm down fully.

Drew suddenly hummed a little lullaby under his breath so that only May and Manaphy could hear and it soon calmed down. May flashed Drew a grateful smile.

In the background everybody looked stunned as they all let go of each other. "The egg hatched." Phantom looked more stunned than the rest. 'Egg hatched, the egg hatched' Chatot imitated as it flew around in circles.

Misty, Ash and Jackie ran up to May. Drew had finished singing his lullaby and had calmed Manaphy down by the time they reached them.

Phantom looked crestfallen, "But I was gonna use my own two hands to hatch Manaphy.." He held up his hands for emphasis. 'Manaphy, Manaphy' his annoying bird repeated.

The Boat Car drove up with the RV behind as Jeb, Elizabeth, Brock and Max peered out. "Everything alright!" Jeb called out catching their attention successfully.

"Over here!" Max waved frantically.

"Quick!" Jackie urged as all of them took off toward the RV. Jackie stayed back hiding behind the rock as Phantom came around, "Stop!" Phantom cried.

"Your home is that way!" Jackie said turning him around, taking him by surprise and making him crash into Gaylen who was just coming up. Both of them fell down as Jackie sprinted back into the RV.

Back inside the RV Manaphy had started crying again with all the commotion as May rocked it around. Drew sat down next to May on the bed and bent over May humming the lullaby again. May smiled slightly as Manaphy calmed down again. May's warm hands and Drew's lullaby seemed to be the perfect thing to calm Manaphy down.

It tucked its arms in and May laughed, Manaphy laughed too, a lot like May. Drew just smiled fondly at the both of them. Buisel laughed in its own way. It was happy because at the moment everyone seemed to be happy too.

The three helicopters flew back into the air and into the direction the RV had gone a while ago.

Manaphy was now sleeping in May's arms. "I think we're calmed down now." Marinyth smiled down at Manaphy. "I'll take over now if you want." Buisel looked curiously at Manaphy.

May nodded somewhat tired. "Thanks." As soon as she handed Manaphy over to Marinyth he started crying again as Marinyth desperately tried to hush it.

"I think Manaphy prefers you May." Marinyth finally said.

May smiled, "Try giving him to Drew first, I have a feeling he wont cry with him either." Marinyth nodded and handed Manaphy to Drew who sat down by May on the bed. Manaphy snuggled down further into Drew's arms after one look at him and started sleeping soundly again.

May sighed tiredly and leaned her head onto Drew's shoulder. Drew put one hand around her comfortingly and he held Manaphy with the other. May smiled and closed her eyes.

The others in the room which excluded Jeb -who was driving- and Jackie -who looked slightly pained and sorry for some reason- smiled at the sight, Elizabeth spoke, "I think Manaphy thinks you both are its parents."

Drew looked surprised, "How?" May didn't seem surprised. She probably knew that and thus had told Marinyth to give Manaphy to Drew.

Brock nodded, "Normally, the first person or thing a Pokemon sees when it hatches is assumed to be its mother. It saw both of you together and with your hand on May's shoulder, Drew.. It probably thought May was his mom and you his dad."

Drew looked alarmed, "So, I'm a father?" May giggled at his reaction.

"Looks like it." Misty confirmed.

"Yeah.." Ash added his hands behind his head. Suddenly Pikachu jumped from his shoulder and climbed up to the top bunk. Ash followed him up and opened the skylight up there to see what Pikachu was trying to tell him.

He spotted the three helicopters right behind them and quickly shut the skylight. "They're back!" He exclaimed as the Car Boat sped up and they went ahead as fast as possible.

Back in one of the helicopters phantom looked furious, "Stop the trailer, now!" He fumed. 'Stop now!' Chatot imitated him as a missile was launched towards the RV from the helicopter. It broke the roof of the trailer and opened up fastening itself onto it.

Inside everybody exclaimed as Drew handed Manaphy to May and put his arms around her protectively as the roof started to crumble slightly. Ash put his arms around Misty as Elizabeth did the same to Max.

Another missile was launched from another helicopter as this one too fastened onto the roof making more bits fall down to the floor. The RV seemed to slow down a little as it jumped and shuttered a lot.

Drew was holding May with one hand and the bed with the other as May was holding Manaphy. Elizabeth had Max and a pole in her hands, Marinyth was in Kyle's arms as they both held onto a table tightly.

Brock gripped the nearest object as Jackie and Ash gripped the ladder of the bunk bed, Misty was gripped by Ash as Pikachu held tightly on his shoulder.

END

**Me- there!**

**May- WOW 10 OpenOffice pages! **

**Drew- that's your longest chapter yet right?**

**Me- Yeah its some 3300 words my most yet!**

**Misty- Congrats!**

**Ash- Review pls * :)***

**Me- Next chapter up soon, keep a look out and put it on story alert if you want to be informed about it!**


	6. Chapter 6 Magic Stone?

**Me- Next**

**May- LLG doesn't own!**

**Me- Oh and sorry for the late chapter but my mom had gone somewhere so she couldn't check it over and I really wanted her to so.. yeah * Scratches head nervously and waits for the wrath of the readers to crush her***

**Drew- Cliffy so without further ado-**

**Me- Here goes something- * ;)***

Narrator

Normal

"Human Speech"

'Pokemon Speech' or 'body that speaks'

_Thoughts_

XOXOX- Page Break

_**Last Time**_

Chap 6- Magic Stone?

_**He spotted the three helicopters right behind them and quickly shut the skylight. "They're back!" He exclaimed as the Car Boat sped up and they went ahead as fast as possible.**_

_**Back in one of the helicopters phantom looked furious, "Stop the trailer, now!" He fumed. 'Stop now!' Chatot imitated him as a missile was launched towards the RV from the helicopter. It broke the roof of the trailer and opened up fastening itself onto it.**_

_**Inside everybody exclaimed as Drew handed Manaphy to May and put his arms around her protectively as the roof started to crumble slightly. Ash put his arms around Misty as Elizabeth did the same to Max.**_

_**Another missile was launched from another helicopter as this one too fastened onto the roof of the RV, making more bits fall down to the floor. The RV seemed to slow down a little as it jumped and shuttered a lot.**_

_**Drew was holding May with one hand and the bed with the other as May was holding Manaphy. Elizabeth had Max and a pole in her hands, Marinyth was in Kyle's arms as they both held onto a table tightly. **_

_**Brock gripped the nearest object as Jackie and Ash gripped the ladder of the bunk bed, Misty was gripped by Ash as Pikachu held tightly on his shoulder.**_

Suddenly Jeb burst into the trailer, "Quick, everybody into the front part!"

He went back crossing the narrow path to the other side and stood aside waiting for everyone to cross. Behind the RV, the two helicopters were doing a good job of holding the Trailer back.

Brock followed Jeb across, pulling Max with him. Elizabeth made it across herself as Drew went next; May following him, she stumbled a bit because Manaphy was in her arms but Drew gripped her and pulled her in.

Buisel went after them, then Misty walked across without any help and Ash followed jumping across quickly, Pikachu on his shoulder. Kyle and Marinyth went after them and Jackie followed last making sure nobody was left behind.

As soon as everybody was across, Jeb unhooked the RV from behind the Boat Car as it swung off the cliff taking the two helicopters down with it. It fell off the cliff and crashed down as the two helicopters narrowly avoided crashing as well by detaching their chords from the RV.

The Boat Car drove ahead leaving the faltering helicopters behind to stumble and get back in the air and on their trail.

XOXOX

Inside the Boat Car or BC Jeb was driving sitting on one of the three seats in front. Elizabeth was holding tightly behind his seat looking forward, rather calmly for the situation; Jeb looked determined. Kyle who was sitting next to him also seemed to be working on the controls looking rather grim and Marinyth also sat next to him in one of the front seats.

Behind them there were two other seats. May was sitting with Manaphy in one of the seats with Drew leaning on her seat from behind making funny faces at Manaphy so that it would laugh. May smiled fondly at Manaphy and rubbed her cheek against it's cheek affectionately. Drew smiled at her actions and found himself wishing he was there instead of Manaphy.

Misty and Ash, who were leaning on the wall, looking at May and Drew laughed merrily. "Don't they make a cute couple?" Misty asked Ash.

Ash nodded, "And a good father and mother as well." Leaning against the wall with his arms folded, Jackie didn't seem overly pleased about the fact that their bond with Manaphy was growing.

Max sat next to his sister on the seat holding Buisel tightly. Brock looked intently ahead of them while holding on to Max's seat keeping an eye on the young boy.

May smiled down at Manaphy. It was looking a bit bewildered, "Its okay, everything will be just fine." May comforted him.

Max looked at her and smiled, "Guess its not easy being a mom."

May glared at him, "Thanks for the wisdo-"

"Of course it must be a dream come true for you to have Drew as the dad though." Max cut her short , smirking.

May's glare intensified as her cheeks turned pink and Drew blushed microscopically but hid it with a flick of his hair, "I knew it, nobody can resist me." He smirked.

May turned to him, "WELL, I CAN AND DO, MR ROSE!"

"Klutzy!" Drew smirked.

"Jerk!" May poked him in his stomach.

"Airhead." Drew flicked his hair.

"Will you two stop it? Its scaring Manaphy, you know!" Brock interrupted their banter.

May immediately comforted Manaphy as Max smirked yet again, "There speaks the high and mighty man who can't even find himself a girl!"

Brock turned red, "That's enough Max!" he said in a threatening tone.

"Okay, Okay I was just teasing. Can't even take a joke." Max grumbled.

Everybody else enjoyed their little quarrel and laughed quietly.

"Its got to be near here!" Kyle exclaimed from the front seat. Marinyth looking seriously ahead looking for that mysterious place as well. Elizabeth looked worried behind them as she too looked for something.

Jeb nodded, "Just a little further."

XOXOX 

At some place -that had an old crumbling structure and was surrounded by a lush green forest- Team Rocket were lying down, burnt to a crisp and placed crookedly. They were on one part of the ruins which had a very nice and peaceful aura around it.

Creakily all three of them started to twitch. Jessie was the first one to muster enough strength to speak, "I just had the worst dream! For some strange reason I was Meowth."

James groaned, "Really? Weird, I was you!"

"Yeah?" Meowth supplied, "I was you, blue hair and all!"

Suddenly Jessie's eyes widened and she sat up. "Then it couldn't have been a dream, could it?" She inquired.

James and Meowth also sat up as they digested what she had said and all three of them turned their heads when Wabbaffet called its name. Mime Jr imitated it and its usual salute; both of them on top of the railing at the edge of the old crumbling structure looking down at something.

Jessie, James and Meowth walked over to the two perched on the wall as Meowth jumped up beside them.

"Now," Jessie questioned serenely, looking around at what seemed to be catching their attention, "What are you two doing?"

'Waaabuffet!' Wabbaffet put its arms out in a gesture to point something out to them, 'Mime Mime Mime' Mime Jr exclaimed copying its every move.

Jessie, James and Meowth looked to see where they were pointing to see the Boat Car drive into the building's kind of driveway. The kind of Driveway had some pattern on the floor that resembled a star. The BC moved till it reached an archway.

"Its the twerp truck!" Meowth exclaimed leaning slightly forward to follow its movements.

'Waaaa!' Wabbaffet saluted as Mime Jr copied it -'Miiiii'- once again. Both Pokemon were withdrawn to their poke-balls by two surprised yet pleased trainers.

Suddenly all of them smirked looking at each other, Jessie seemed elated, "We've still got it!"

James nodded enthusiastically, "Oh yeahhh!"

The BC stopped at the arch as one by one everybody started to get off. First Marinyth got off standing to the side counting to see that everybody came off safely. Kyle followed her helping Max as Buizel followed behind.

Drew came next helping a stumbling May who had Manaphy in her arms again. Misty came after followed by Ash and Pikachu. Elizabeth came out with Brock, Jackie and Jeb as Marinyth walked off; sure that Jeb would lock up as he was last. Jackie was carrying some kind of a bag over his shoulder.

All of them ran towards the arch following Kyle as he led the way, with Max in toe. The helicopters appeared in the sky behind them and prepared to land.

Team Rocket spotted the helicopters behind them. All three of them looked rather surprised.

"Guess if you want something badly enough.." James muttered. Then suddenly he slapped his palms together, "I did it!" He cheered startling Jessie and Meowth.

"Come on!" Jessie clenched her fist and leaned toward him, "They didn't find this place because of you!"

"Did too." James said poking his fingers together nervously; an angry Jessie was rather frightening, "And I'm sure there's a reward.."

Meowth seemed to take Jessie's side, "We want the whole treasure!"

Suddenly Jessie had a mood swing, "Hold on.." she mused, "I think our boy is on to something." she lifted her fingers into a victory sign, "Its time to retool!" James and Meowth just looked on clueless as to what Jessie was thinking.

Meanwhile our heroes were running into the structure, the helicopters landing just as they disappeared into the opening.

All of them were going down a dark, damp and steep flight of stone stairs. Kyle led everybody, a big sack on his shoulder, Marinyth followed. A Medichamp, holding a lantern was sitting on her shoulder and a little hand-bag was in her hand.

May followed with Manaphy in her arms with Drew close behind almost bumping into her as she stopped to look at the area. Behind him, Ash managed to avoid bumping as he too stopped in surprise at what lay below them, Pikachu jumping onto Misty's shoulder who was right behind him.

Misty's cerulean eyes were rather confused at what she saw, then her eyes brightened as some kind of realization seemed to strike her. Brock soon followed behind with Max holding his hand looking slightly curious, Buizel trotting at their heals. Elizabeth, Jackie and Jeb came last stopping as the others stopped before them.

Kyle and Marinyth managed to walk a little ahead as all of them were surprised to see what they thought was a closed room with no escape except the way they had come. There seemed to be a crack in the wall in the shape of a door but there was no handle or knob or switch or anything at all except rocks in this cave.

With some hesitation May, Drew, Max and Ash stepped forward. Misty and Brock seemed to have an idea on what was going on. The others followed leisurely behind them.

Kyle and Marinyth walked up to the cracked part of the wall as some way behind them the Phantom had just entered the building, his faithful Chatot by his head and his wing-man, Gaylen walking right behind him.

Jeb walked to the front and held up his bracelet against the wall in front of a little red dot. When it sensed the bracelet the little dot glowed along with the bracelet before a pattern of blue surrounded it (The dot). Jeb delicately placed two fingers on the dial like projection and moved it in a particular pattern.

As the pattern was complete the crack swung open as May, Max, Drew and Ash looked surprised.

Jeb turned to look at them as Kyle and Marinyth walked into the new opening looking rather grim. "Do you have any water type Pokemon?" Jeb asked May, Drew, Max, Ash and Brock.

"Yeah.." All of them nodded, except Drew.

"In that case its your turn." Jeb smiled at them as they looked baffled.

"I don't have one.." Drew said.

"I'll lend you one of mine." Misty offered as they moved forward.

Drew accepted the pokeball she handed him and they all headed in through the hole.

All of them hurried into the tunnel and our heroes gasped at what they saw.

END

**Me- Finally a decent cliffy!**

**Drew- Short lived.. its only a cliffy for those who haven't watched the movie.**

**May- Don't be so mean, she was in a happy mood!**

**Me- * Gets depressed* When will I finally be able to manage a decent cliffy!**

**Ash- Ummmm.. Never?**

**Me- * Bursts into tears* **

**Misty- Way to go genius!**

**Dawn- Ugh.. Just review.**

**Paul- * Covering his ears* Yeah and she might stop brawling.**

**PS- Thank YOU! I cant believe I've already got 50 reviews already! :D I Love You Readers who review * Hugs all readers***


	7. Chapter 7 Samaya and Manaphy

**Me- I present to you- My seventh chapter!**

**May- Yay!**

**Drew- Phoo!**

**Me- * Sweatcdoppes* Umm.. I should try to rhyme less..**

**Misty- LLG doesn't own**

**Ash- Otherwise Pokemon would be trash.**

**Me- Okay * O_o* My rhyming characters are insulting as well. **

**Dawn- Come on bring it on**

**Paul- Otherwise I'll throw you out into the hall!**

**Me- Seriously guys STOP IT! On with the fic~**

Narrator

Normal

"Human Speech"

'Pokemon Speech' or 'body that speaks'

_Thoughts_

XOXOX- Page Break

_**Last Time**_

Chap 7- Samaya and Manaphy

_**Kyle and Marinyth walked up to the cracked part of the wall as some way behind them the Phantom had just entered the building his faithful Chatot by his head and his wing-man walking right behind him.**_

_**Jeb walked to the front and held up his bracelet against the wall in front of a little red dot which glowed before a pattern of blue surrounded it. Kyle delicately placed two fingers on the dial like projection and moved it in a pattern. **_

_**As the pattern was complete the crack swung open as May, Max, Drew and Ash looked surprised.**_

_**Jeb turned to look at them as Kyle and Marinyth walked into the new opening looking rather grim. "Do you have any water type Pokemon?" Jeb asked May, Drew, Max, Ash and Brock.**_

"_**Yeah.." All of them nodded.**_

"_**In that case its your turn." Jeb smiled at them as they looked baffled.**_

_**All of them hurried into the tunnel and out heroes gasped at what they saw.**_

XOXOX

Behind them, Phantom, his Chatot, Gaylen and a few sidekicks had reached the door through which our heroes had just gone. It had closed behind them.

Phantom ran to the door like cracks as Gaylen held up a lantern, "Its a dead end!" He said surprised.

"Watch.." Phantom grinned as he held up a broken bracelet with the same stone as what the people of the water wore. He held the bracelet to the red button as the code thing appeared again. Phantom twisted the blue light as the gate opened.

Gaylen walked inside first, holding the lantern as the Phantom followed behind him, the sidekicks last. Chatot flew above The Phantoms head.

The door led to a narrow stairway that led to a tunnel filled with water. It was like a passageway in which you had to ride on a water Pokemon or swim to go on.

"These were left by the people of the water, which means THAT must be who they are." The Phantom concluded as they descended the stairway.

Much further inside the blackness of one of the tunnels, Manaphy swam ahead in the water. The walls were covered by florescent green algae.

Manaphy appeared at home in the water and swam about happily. It jumped out like a dolphin as behind him, Kyle and the others were seen each riding on a water Pokemon.

Manaphy swam back to where Max, May, Drew, Ash and Misty were and jumped out over May and Drew's heads. May giggled as she held on to Squirtle while Drew smiled while holding onto his borrowed Starmie.

All of them emerged into a big dome shaped room that had yet more water inside it. This place had a platform on which a few pictures were made depicting a legend. The Pokemon swam towards the platform. All of them got off and returned their Pokemon to their poke-balls but not without thanking them for the ride first.

Ash and the group looked amazed at the size of the dome and the height of the walls on which a legend was depicted.

Kyle walked up on the platform and lifted a rock on one of the pillars. Many lights came on, illuminating the platform and the walls on which the legends were drawn. The ceiling also had some intricate design on it.

Everybody gasped as the ceiling glowed a diamond shape before becoming clear. It had a crown inside it and clouds seemed to be floating around it. Around the clouds there was some kind of a blue current and it had a sacred light surrounding it. Beyond the light, water was shown as numerous water Pokemon were drawn circling the crown.

May and Drew both looked up awed. Then both their eyes widened.

"Its exactly the same!" May exclaimed.

"Yeah.." Drew agreed, "Just like our dream.."

Max looked at them suspiciously, "Do you two have some kind of telepathy?"

Ash, Misty and Brock looked amazed.

Max was, however ignored as May and Drew continued to stare at the Temple drawn above their heads.

"It's the temple.. Samaya" Elizabeth explained smiling.

"Samaya..?" Ash muttered looking back up at the painting.

Marinyth smiled as she placed a hand on her hip, "Within the temple, there is a treasure called the sea crown."

"Sea crown?" Brock questioned slightly confused.

"Many thieves have appeared over the years attempting to steal the sea crown.." Jeb explained showing them another painting this time on the side of the wall. This one had the temple with many black greedy shadows looking at it and trying to get to it.

"So to protect the treasure and the temple itself, the people of the water set traps within the temple." Marinyth continued the story.

"What kind?" Max questioned completely hypnotized by the story.

"The sea temple can't be seen by the eyes of the mortals." Kyle told him.

"Wow.." May was into the story as well.

Drew looked at Kyle, "How is that?" he asked.

"It blends in with the water.." Kyle explained.

All our heroes were amazed. "That's very impressive.." Misty muttered.

"Once the temple was carried away by the tides," Jeb continued the explanation, pointing to another drawing on the wall. This one had the temple floating and traveling in the ocean with many shadows of water Pokemon in it.

"And since then the temple has drifted along the ocean continuously, making it impossible to find." Kyle told them as all of them studied the drawing.

"However," Jeb turned to yet another drawing. This one had a big red moon, the temple and people drawn in green worshiping the temple.

"The temple now appears only at the time of the total eclipse of the moon, that's when the people of the water have said to have held their festival honoring the water Pokemon." Marinyth finished.

"Wow.." Ash looked at the newest drawing.

'Pika..' Pikachu seemed to be quite impressed too.

"Yeah.. A temple that travels the oceans." Misty sighed.

"But wait.." Brock suddenly exclaimed, "If it can't be seen.."

"How do you find it?" Max finished catching on to Brock's thoughts.

"We think Manaphy can." Elizabeth spoke after a long time. All our heroes turned towards her, surprise evident on their faces. As if on cue, Manaphy did another dolphin leap out of the water near them. It went down and playfully tickled Buizel.

"The people of the water originally built the temple in the exact same place as the Manaphy lived." Elizabeth further explained pointing to another drawing. This one had the temple and a kind of a path drawn on it that two Manaphy were following to reach the temple.

"Even when the temple began to move about freely, all Manaphy have been born with a kind of homing instinct, which allows them to locate the temple at anytime.." Marinyth explained.

May and Drew had a suddenly flashback of their dream in which Manaphy was moving towards the temple.

"So as long as we've got Manaphy, we'll be able to find the temple." Ash concluded. 'Pika..' Pikachu agreed with him.

May's eyes suddenly widened as did Drew's, "That's why?" She turned to Drew.

Drew nodded, "Those men right?"

May nodded, "So that's why all those men were after Manaphy." she voiced what they were both thinking.

Max slapped his thigh, "Of course!"

Brock nodded, "They must be after the sea crown."

Jeb and Kyle nodded, "Good deciphering.."

Misty's eyes shone with a new light, "We must protect the sea temple at all costs!"

"We will.." Jeb smiled at her enthusiasm.

Jackie walked forward, he had been rather silent all this time, "We must also protect Manaphy at all costs, especially from the crusty old codger with the beard." he smirked.

"So who is that guy?" Drew asked him curiously.

"Phantom the pirate!" Jackie frowned, "He's one mean dude.."

XOXOX

Phantom walked out of the cave. It seemed as though they had gone back outside because they didn't have any means of going through the water tunnels.

He looked rather frightening as his face came out of the shadows and he walked right past the BC, which was parked outside.

He pointed back to the BC, "Search inside!" he barked to his subordinates. The three behind him, excluding Gaylen ran to the BC and inside it. 'Search inside!' was also echoed by his Chatot.

"Huh?" Phantom's eyes suddenly widened. Gaylen too stopped behind him.

Standing outside his helicopter washing it was none other than Team Rocket! As soon as they saw the Phantom, the three of them left their washing and ran to the Phantom rubbing their hands gleefully.

"The man of the hour!" All three of them exclaimed as they reached the Phantom and stopped in-front of him.

"Who.. are you?" Gaylen questioned.

James bent down as if greeting royalty, "I'm James from Team Rocket, humbly happy to have tipped you off to those twerps."

Jessie put one hand behind her head and one on her waist and spoke, "And I'm Jessie."

"I'm Meowth.." Said Pokemon scratched his head nervously.

"Give them their reward.." Phantom drawled as he started walking towards the helicopter again. 'Give them their reward' Chatot repeated.

"Yes sir.." Gaylen saluted.

Jessie, James and Meowth's eyes widened, they had probably not expected it to happen like this. They followed after the Phantom, rubbing their hands gleefully again.

"Thank you your highness, your too kind." James cooed.

Phantom just kept walking with a serious look on his face.

"Woed (word) out on d stweet (street) is dat you're d pirate's pajamas!" Meowth flattered him.

"Perhaps you could use some extra dirty hands?" Jessie asked politely.

By this time they had reached the helicopter with the bucket and mop against it that Team Rocket had left before. Phantom took his time to think about it.

"How are you at cleaning?" He asked finally, giving them a side glance.

"The dirtiest!" Jessie, James and Meowth exclaimed.

END

**Me- Sorta a cliffhanger..**

**May- Who's interested in Team Rocket?**

**Me- I am though its not that big of a cliffy!~**

**Drew- Review..**

**Me- Hehehe that rhymed..**


	8. Chapter 8 Goodbye Adventure!

**Me- Nd rolling on~**

**May- LLG doesn't own!**

**Drew- On with it!**

**Me- +_+**

Narrator

Normal

"Human Speech"

'Pokemon Speech' or 'body'

_Thoughts_

XOXOX- Page Break

_**Last Time**_

Chap 8- Goodbye Adventure!

"_**Woed (word) out on d stweet (street) is dat your d pirate's pajamas!" Meowth flattered him.**_

"_**Perhaps you could use some extra dirty hands?" Jessie asked politely.**_

_**By this time they had reached the helicopter with the bucket and mop that Team Rocket had left before. Phantom took his time to think it out.**_

"_**How are you at cleaning?" He asked finally, giving them a side glance.**_

"_**The dirtiest!" Jessie, James and Meowth exclaimed.**_

XOXOX

The three helicopter took off one by one from the kinda drive way. Inside the helicopter a computer was scanning the tunnels underneath the structure. It showed a 3D view of the buildings, doorways and basic structure. It also showed all the under the earth tunnels.

"It seems that the people of the water applied quite an elaborate system of water routes for their trade." Gaylen informed Phantom as the screen traced their journey and water routes were shown all over the peninsula. "So its difficult to pinpoint their exit.." he continued as he pressed various buttons on the mini laptop as little tags appeared above all the exits.

"They're now heading for the sea temple.." Phantom said from behind him, looking at the mini laptop as well. "So let us go and wait for them to fall into our trap.." Phantom smirked. 'Our Trap.. Our Trap..' Chatot imitated smugly.

Team Rocket who were cleaning right behind them froze in their positions.

"I'll get the Sea Crown if its the last thing I do!" Phantom said grinning ahead, scary thoughts probably running through his head.

"The Sea Crown?" James questioned Meowth slightly bending over to him.

"The mother-load!" Meowth said surprised.

"Putting a capital 'T' on Treasure" Jessie said also bending down to Meowth's level.

"Treeeasureee" James drooled.

"Still love dat woed (word)" Meowth sighed dreamily.

Jessie nodded and all three of them started laughing like maniacs. Suddenly they sensed someone looking at them and Jessie dropped the piece of cloth she had in her hand. Gaylen and Chatot were glaring at them with narrowed eyes.

Jessie, James and Meowth's mouth twitched, then they suddenly smiled sweetly and got back to cleaning.

Th helicopters headed far out over the mountains with Gaylen still looking suspiciously at Team Rocket.

XOXOX

Our heroes were traveling down one of the underground routes. May, Drew, Ash and Misty -along with Manaphy jumping in the water- were in a small boat. Ahead of them, in another boat were Max, Brock, Kyle, Elizabeth and Marinyth along with all the bags and stuff. With out four main heroes were Jackie and Jeb.

All of them gasped as they emerged into a room that had shining blue crystals. The light reflected off all their faces and danced around the cave.

As all our heroes looked around awed, Jackie took a deep breath. He turned to them, "I want to thank you kids...", He felt a bit sorry for them.

"Huh?" May, Drew, Misty and Ash turned to him in surprise.

"You've all been a big help to me up to this point." Jackie continued. "But now.." As the exit neared, everything became brighter and clearer. "Once we get out of this grotto, I'm leaving.."

Ash, Misty looked surprised while May and Drew looked slightly pained as well as surprised. Max and Brock, from up ahead also sighed. They were disappointed.

Manaphy jumped in and out of the water, ahead of the boats with Buisel there to keep it company.

"You see," Jackie bent his head, "You've gotten too involved as it is."

May's face dropped as Drew noticed. He was sad too himself. Brock and Max nodded at each other while Ash looked sorry now. Misty sighed, "I have to go too?"

Jeb smiled sadly at her, "We'll come back for you once we finish the mission."

Ash turned to Jackie, "But how come?"

"This has to be a Pokemon Ranger's job.." Jackie answered him just as they emerged from the grotto.

They had emerged into the sea from a huge cliff and the sun was quite high in the sky. Wingull flew about and it was a clear day.

XOXOX

"Sorry to keep you waiting." A girl in the ice-cream stand said, handing Elizabeth, Brock and Max ice-creams for everybody.

"Thank you!" Elizabeth exclaimed as they made their way back to the others.

Manaphy was sleeping, in a basket. He was tucked in quietly as he slept soundly. He was covered in a blanket.

Jackie, Marinyth and Kyle were sitting around a map trying to figure something out. Max sat next to the sleeping Manaphy as May sat with her back to Manaphy looking out over the ocean. Drew sat next to her. Ash, Misty, Brock and Elizabeth watched the sleeping Manaphy as they licked their ice-creams.

Buisel also watched Max as he looked at Manaphy closely, "Manaphy's sound asleep." Max whispered, making May and Drew turn their heads to him. They too had ice creams in their hands.

"Must be tired." Elizabeth said.

"Yeah! After today." Ash said, 'Pika' Pikachu agreed.

"What a day.." Misty sighed.

"And not to mention the fact that Manaphy is still only a baby." Brock added.

Jeb looked down on them from his perch on a rock, eating an ice cream. Suddenly he ate his ice cream in full speed, spotting something.

He stood up and jumped down the rock as he spotted a ship blowing its horn and coming towards them.

"They're here!" He exclaimed startling our heroes. "That's my ship all right, The Blue Lagoon!" Jeb pointed to the approaching ship. All eyes turned to the ship as it came closer.

"That's your ship?" Drew asked.

"Right, I traveled the whole world on this ship when I was a young man!" Jeb answered.

The ship docked as all of them went to it.

"You've kept my ship, ship shape all these years, feel free to use it anytime." Jeb thanked three sailors who got out of the boat. One was short, the other tall and a third one was plump.

The plump one stepped forward as our heroes watched Kyle, Elizabeth, Marinyth and Jackie board the ship with Manaphy in Jackie's arms, still sleeping soundly inside the basket.

"But captain!" The plump one exclaimed, "We wanna go with you!"

"There's still so many good times left to share!" The tall one stepped forward too as did the short one.

Ash, Misty, Brock and Max watched this exchange sadly while May and Drew watched Manaphy. Drew put his hand on May's shoulder as she looked sad. May started and looked at his hand then at his face. Drew smiled slightly at her and shook his head and May smiled back.

Then both of them turned back to Manaphy, not smiling anymore, Drew's hand still on May's shoulder.

"All of your kind words are plenty.." Jeb smiled at his three enthusiastic buddies.

"Captain!" The shortest one wailed.

"We'll all have a drink on my return, take care!" Jeb waved at them and headed to the ship as all of them followed him till the ramp.

"Captain! Sir!" They cried, then they gave up, "Safe trip!" All of them started brawling.

The ship set sail as Kyle navigated it while Marinyth stood at the machine. "Bye captain" The three sailors shouted while saluting.

Brock waved sadly at the ship "Bye Elizabeth, I'll miss you."

May bit her lip to keep herself from crying. Drew took his hand from her shoulder and held her hand. She have him another small smile before returning her gaze at Manaphy. Drew too looked pained as he looked on.

Ash, Misty and Max could just look on as the ship got further and further away.

In the back of the ship Elizabeth was waving with Buisel by her side as Jeb saluted and Jackie smiled at the two sad people on the shore, feeling sorry for them. He had Manaphy in his hands, still sound asleep in his basket.

Suddenly as Jackie looked down at Manaphy its eyes twitched.

May had one hand on her heart while the other one was held by Drew, whose other hand was clenched into a fist by his side.

"Man!" Ash exclaimed.

"Yeah, I wish we could have gone too." Misty sighed as if she read his mind.

"There's so much more I wanna learn about Manaphy.." Max whined.

"Aah!" Brock clenched his fist, "And so much more I wanna learn about Elizabeth!" He exclaimed.

Drew just squeezed May's hand as she looked stricken.

"Its Frustrating, just seeing them off like this.." Ash frowned, 'Pika..' Pikachu agreed with him.

"I feel so strange.. What is it?" May whispered as her hand on her heart tightened.

"I feel it too.." Drew whispered back, his fist clenching harder on his side.

In the ship, Manaphy stirred again as it started crying loudly. Jackie started as he tried to calm him down but nothing worked. Jeb and Elizabeth also looked at him, confused.

May ran forward the minute she heard Manaphy crying, Drew right behind her. They stopped when they reached the three sailors. May looked ahead pain showing again on her face as both of Drew's fists clenched by his side.

The three sailors smiled at May and Drew, "Being young means you never turn away from adventure.." The plump one told them. Both May and Drew looked at him surprised.

"What are you waiting for? This is your chance!" The tall one exclaimed.

"If you wanna go, then you should go!" The short one added.

"There's nothing worse than regret kid!" The plump one chided them.

May and Drew looked at each other surprised, then they smiled and nodded at each other. They nodded at the man too and ran ahead, Drew leading the way.

Behind them Ash and Misty heard the whole thing as well and started running after May and Drew, determined to join in the adventure as well.

Max and Brock didn't hear the conversation though and were startled when they started running.

"Hey Guys!" Max exclaimed.

They both then understood what was happening, "Wait up!" Brock shouted as the two also ran after the ship.

"Hey! Hold on everybody!" Drew shouted from the front, running to the end of the dock as fast as his legs would carry him, May just right behind.

"We wanna go with you too!" Ash added from behind May, 'Pikaaaa!' Pikachu screaming from his shoulder. Misty was neck and neck with him.

"Wait! I'm coming Manaphy! May exclaimed as she ran faster. Drew was still in front of her.

Manaphy jumped out of the basket, sensing its parents distress. Jackie looked stricken as he caught him.

"Its May.." Elizabeth sighed.

"And Drew.." Jeb exclaimed.

"With the rest of them behind as well.." Elizabeth continued.

Suddenly Manaphy stopped crying and put one of its antennas on Jackie's head. It glowed red. It pointed the other glowing red antenna towards our heroes as Jackie glowed red and a red beam shot out of Manaphy's second antenna and over the ocean.

Drew and May halted as they reached the end of the Dock and looked at the ship. The red beam came straight for them and hit Drew. Misty and Ash stopped behind them as did Max and Brock as they watched Drew twitch.

"Drew!" May screamed.

END

**Me- *Evil Grin***

**May- Drew!~**

**Drew- * Calmly* Yes May?**

**May- * Hugs him* **

**Drew- * Blushes***

**Me- *Click, takes picture * So adorable!~**

**Misty- Ummm Review?**

**Ash- Hope you enjoyed :D**


	9. Chapter 9 Heart Swap

**Me- And no Delays~**

**May- LLG doesn't own**

**Misty- OWTS (On with the story!)**

Narrator

Normal

"Human Speech"

'Pokemon Speech' or 'body'

_Thoughts_

XOXOX- Page Break

_**Last Time**_

Chap 9- Heart Swap

_**Suddenly Manaphy stopped crying and put one of its antennas on Jackie's head. It glowed red. It pointed the other glowing red antenna towards our heroes as Jackie glowed red and a red beam shot out of Manaphy's second antenna and over the ocean.**_

_**Drew and May halted as they reached the end of the Dock and looked at the ship. The red beam came straight for them and hit Drew. Misty and Ash stopped behind them as did Max and Brock as they watched Drew twitch.**_

"_**Drew!" May screamed.**_

Suddenly Drew's eyes turned light blue. "This is weird!" He exclaimed in Jackie's voice. "What in the world is happening to me!" He asked as he looked down at his hands.

May gasped, "You're not Drew!"

Back on the ship, Jackie's eyes turned blue as well as He groaned in Drew's voice. Manaphy smiled at him, as Drew looked around, "What am I doing here!" He exclaimed.

'Phee!' Manaphy laughed happily as it snuggled into Jackie's body but Drew's spirit.

Jeb and Elizabeth started as they heard Drew's voice coming from Jackie and looked out to the dock.

'Drew' climbed to the top of a raised area and shouted, "Hey! You forgot me!" He waved frantically at the ship. "Stop that ship!"

May, Ash and Misty appeared up behind him.

Jeb held his head in the ship, "This wont work!" Then he ran to give orders to Kyle and Marinyth to turn back.

"Manaphy!" 'Jackie' exclaimed, "You did this!"

'Mana! Mana!' Manaphy seemed to be really happy as it smiled and laughed in Jackie's hands (Drew's spirit's)

"What you gonna do?" 'Drew' shrugged his shoulders as Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder to his with a 'Pika?' and examined him. He looked at May staring at him and then scratched Pikachu's head.

XOXOX

The ship was sailing away full force.

"Wow!" Drew exclaimed, "I'm back to normal, you and I switched bodies!" he addressed Jackie.

"Is that one of Manaphy's powers?" May asked curiously cuddling Manaphy.

"Yeah, its called Heart Swap and its one of the ways Manaphy avoids danger." Jackie explained.

Pikachu was sitting on the railing, Ash standing next to it while Misty was right behind Ash. May stood next to Misty cuddling Manaphy while Drew was smiling at May and Manaphy. Brock was standing near Jackie, while Max was petting Buisel. Jab and Elizabeth along with Marinyth were standing near a corner of the ship.

"The effect wears off after a little while." Jackie continued as Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder.

"Though I'm not sure what will happen when you get too far away.." Jab added as everybody looked at Manaphy.

"Wow!" Max said pushing his glasses more firmly up his nose.

"Amazing right?" Misty smiled down at the enthusiastic boy.

'Pika!' Pikachu agreed, jumping onto Misty's shoulders.

"Hey! That's the Prince of the Sea!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Who's the Prince of the Sea?" Ash asked confused.

"That's what they call Manaphy." Jeb explained pointing to it.

'Mana' Manaphy seemed slightly weary of Jeb's hand but calmed down as soon as May rocked it gently.

"Say Manaphy, you didn't want me to leave?" May asked it smiling, "Is that why you switched Drew and Jackie?"

'Mana! Mana!' Manaphy exclaimed nodding as it grabbed Drew's hand with its antenna and pulled him close when May hugged it causing the three of them to group hug and May and Drew to blush while Manaphy just cried 'Mana! Mana!' Happily.

"Guess it wanted you and Drew both to be there with it." Brock smiled.

May got over her embarrassment and rubbed her cheek with Manaphy's while Manaphy still held onto Drew's hand with its antenna almost causing Drew to stroke May's cheek. May however didn't notice this, "Oh Manaphy, you make me so happy!" she said.

'Happy! Happy!' Manaphy repeated after May as she and Drew looked on astounded.

"You, you were talking!" May exclaimed.

Drew seemed to get over his embarrassment really well for he chided her, "Really May? I had gone deaf for a second!"

May glared at him, but Misty questioned her, "Are you sure May?"

"Sure I'm sure!" May exclaimed holding Manaphy from under its arms.

"Manaphy," Drew asked it, "Say 'Happy'!"

'Happy! Happy!' Manaphy repeated looking at him and laughing.

"Wow.." Max was rendered speechless. 'Pika!' Pikachu seemed really excited as it jumped to May's shoulder to take a closer look at Manaphy.

"Well.. I remember the first thing Elizabeth said was Fufu!" Marinyth said looking at Elizabeth.

"That means food right?" Elizabeth asked.

"Uh-huh!" Marinyth nodded.

"You sure loved to eat.." Jeb said raising one hand for emphasis.

"What?" Elizabeth looked embarrassed.

Marinyth just laughed.

"Say 'Ash', Manaphy." Ash said leaning closer to it. Pikachu jumped back to his shoulder. "Come on say Ash!" He tried again.

"Say 'Hi Max' Manaphy!" Max asked him.

'Mana!' Manaphy said looking immensely pleased.

"Wow!" Max cheered, "I heard you say Max!"

"Didn't sound like Max to me.." Brock said chuckling.

"No..?" Max asked disappointed.

'Happy!' Manaphy rubbed May's cheek with its hand and reached out for Drew as well.

"You're so cute!" May exclaimed rubbing her cheek against his again. Drew just smiled at the two as it was pulled closer by Manaphy.

"And smart." Drew added proudly, "Just like your dad!"

'Dad..' Manaphy repeated looking seriously at Drew. May gasped again.

"He said Dad! He said Dad!" May laughed as she twirled about, Drew getting caught along with her since Manaphy was holding his hand.

"Yeah, Yeah May we heard him, now please stop twirling I'm getting dizzy!" Drew shouted.

Misty, Max and Brock laughed while Ash gazed at Jackie. He didn't seem too happy about it. _Hmm.. I wonder why though? I guess because it means they would become close again.. _Ash mused watching Jackie as he looked up at the sky.

Ash nudged Misty and pointed to Jackie quietly, Misty understood and nodded at him.

"Oops.." May stopped abruptly causing Drew to crash into her. "Umm... Sorry?" She said as he dusted himself off.

"Daddy! Daddy!' Manaphy cried as it reached out for Drew. May laughed again.

"I think he's glum because he thinks Manaphy will get too close to May and Drew" Misty whispered to Ash. He nodded.

"Guess he wants you now!" May said as she handed Manaphy to Drew.

"Hey Manaphy.." Drew smiled down at the little Pokemon and made faces as it laughed at him.

"I think so too, but I'm sure May and Drew will be alright.." Ash whispered back.

May smiled at Drew and Manaphy, _I would never have thought Drew had this Parental side of him.._ May sighed.

'Happy! Happy!' Manaphy cried as it reached for May again.

"You're right. We'll just see what Jackie does about it." Misty whispered back again. Max and Brock were just watching May, Drew and Manaphy like happy uncles.

"Back to Mommy again?" Drew asked Manaphy.

'Mommy..' Manaphy repeated slowly. 'Mommy! Mommy!' It then said faster as it jingled up and down in Drew's hands.

May took Manaphy from Drew as it wrapped its arms and intertwined its antenna. It closed its eyes and prepared to fall asleep.

Drew smiled at it and petted it on the head. Then he put his arms around May's shoulder a bit hesitantly but proudly. A lot like a proud father. May didn't seem to notice his hand or didn't say anything if she did, as she just continued to smile down at Manaphy.

Jackie looked even more glum as Misty and Ash noticed and nodded to each other. A mutual understanding passed between them, _Jackie will do something sooner or later.._

The boat was stopped. Kyle came around to the back of the boat where everybody was standing.

"Alright May, you can release Manaphy now.." Kyle told her.

"But he's sleepy.." Drew said looking down at him.

"That's okay, he's be fine once he touches the water.." Kyle explained.

"But now..?" May asked surprised.

"From now on Manaphy has to choose its own path." Jeb explained.

"By itself?" May asked acting like a worried mom.

"Right, its the way that it has to be." Jackie said seriously, "All that we can do is just watch."

May looked down at Manaphy slightly sadly, "Time for you to go Manaphy, by yourself.."

Drew looked a bit sad, "You'll do just fine." He told Manaphy proudly.

'Mana!' Manaphy nodded earnestly. May's eyes widened.

"Are you ready to go?" May asked it much more cheerfully.

'Daddy! Daddy!' Manaphy reached for Drew.

"Okay fine Drew will release you." May said laughing and handing Manaphy to Drew.

"Okay Manaphy, I know you'll do great, so you're ready?" Drew asked.

'Mana! Mana!' Manaphy clapped its hand earnestly again.

"Okay.." Elizabeth said moving aside from the railing she was leaning on as Drew walked towards it with Manaphy in his hand and May following close behind.

'Mana! Mana!' Manaphy jumped straight out of Drew's arms as soon as he reached the railing. He jumped straight into the ocean.

Everybody ran to the railings to look over. May and Drew were slightly worried but calmed down as soon as Manaphy started jumping around.

"Good, Lets go!" Kyle told all of them and walked towards the navigation room again.

END

**Me- Whew! 49:49 minutes :D**

**May- But you've not reached half way yet!**

**Me- I know! But I will soon :)**

**Drew- Review!~**

**Me- Plus, I was thinking about doing Tangled in a Contestshipping way, what do you guys think? I like to make movies into CS fics as long as there isn't an awesome or almost completed one from before. Maybe you could even give some suggestions for movies where you think I could make May and Drew the main characters?**


	10. Chapter 10 Follow The Prince

**Me- And the next chap XD**

**May- Yeah..**

**Drew- Woo Hoo!**

**Me- um.. Your more enthusiastic than May is!**

**Drew- I know! LLG doesn't own!**

**Me- * Turns to readers* I'm sorry, I think Drew has a fever, I'll get him checked up ASAP!**

**Drew- OWTS!**

**PS- This one has an AWESOME scene xD (Pokeshipping) cuz when I wrote it I realized I hadn't put enough :P**

**Oh and enjoy the fluff while it lasts, there's not going to be so much in future chaps xD**

Narrator

Normal

"Human Speech"

'Pokemon Speech' or 'body'

_Thoughts_

XOXOX- Page Break

_**Last Time**_

Chap 10- Follow the Prince

"_**Okay Manaphy, I know you'll do great, so your ready?" Drew asked.**_

_**'Mana! Mana!' Manaphy clapped its hand earnestly again.**_

"_**Okay.." Elizabeth said moving aside from the railing she was leaning on as Drew walked towards it with Manaphy in his hand and May following close behind.**_

_**'Mana! Mana!' Manaphy jumped straight out of Drew's arms as soon as he reached the railing. He jumped straight into the ocean.**_

_**Everybody ran to the railings to look over. May and Drew were slightly worried but calmed down as soon as Manaphy started jumping around.**_

"_**Good, Lets go!" Kyle told all of them and walked towards the engine again. **_

XOXOX

Manaphy was swimming about happily under the ocean as the ship followed it. Inside the ship, May, Drew, Misty, Ash, Pikachu, Max and Brock were led through a tunnel like room by Jeb with Elizabeth and Jackie trailing behind them.

Jeb opened a door and pointed, "Alright, down this way!"

May led the way as all our heroes went in the direction Jeb pointed. They reached a glass circular window with a metal frame on the outside. It was a dead end!

Jeb grinned behind them and pressed a button as all of our heroes leaned against the railing that was put just before the glass.

The metal cover began to move as you could see the whole ocean underneath. Elizabeth and Jackie came up behind our heroes as they gasped (Ash and the gang, not Elizabeth and Jackie)

"Wow!" Ash exclaimed. 'Pika!' Pikachu agreed from his shoulder.

"Its like an aquarium!" Misty laughed, delighted.

"Only, its much bigger!" Max exclaimed, also delighted as a group of Romoraid swam with the ship. A school of Mantine and Mantyke also swam under the ship. There was a herd of Luvdisk right behind them.

"And, We're the ones trapped in a case not the Pokemon!" Brock added as May and Drew spotted Manaphy a little distance ahead of them.

"Manaphy!" They both exclaimed at the same time as Manaphy came zooming back to the ship and right up-to the glass case at full speed until CRASH! It rammed into the glass.

May put her hand on her mouth in shock as Manaphy put its hands against the glass and started crying. May recovered quickly as Drew spoke, "Come on, it doesn't hurt.." He tried to calm the crying Pokemon.

May put her hand to the glass where Manaphy's head was as Drew spoke to it kindly, "There, there I know it doesn't hurt."

Manaphy stopped crying as it danced around, 'Mana! Mana!' and zoomed off ahead again. It stopped a little distance away and let both its antennas float in the water as they glowed red.

It closed its eyes for a second, turning right without any hesitation and continued to zip about in the water. Its general direction, however was towards the right and the ship followed it.

XOXOX

It was sundown time. The sun was shining a golden yellow. Manaphy was jumping in the water, water splashing every time it jumped.

Pikachu and Buisel were standing at the hull of the ship looking at Manaphy. Brock was leaning against the banister as Elizabeth sat on an uplifted part of the ship. May and Drew were standing right behind Pikachu and Buisel, looking at Manaphy.

Ash, Misty and Max were talking to Jeb on the port side of the ship, on the opposite banister to the one Brock was leaning on.

"All alone, that's the way Manaphy will travel the entire ocean, finally returning to its home, which is the Sea Temple." Jeb was telling them.

"But how?" Max asked curiously.

"How does Manaphy know where to go?" Misty completed his question.

"It''s so strange, right?" Ash added as all of them turned to look at Manaphy leading the way to somewhere as it jumped like a dolphin in the water.

May sighed as the sun sunk lower and Drew smiled at her as she rested her head against his shoulder, tired out. He put his am around her and when she closed her eyes, he rested his head on her's as he looked out to Manaphy from that position. He was silently thanking it for bringing him closer to May.

Misty smiled rather wistfully as she watched the two from behind. Ash came and put his hand on her shoulder as she looked back at him startled. Ash gave her a goofy grin and she couldn't help but smile back.

Elizabeth held her hand out for Max to take as she led him back inside. Max was happy to go, eagerly asking questions about Manaphy and The People of the Water.

Brock turned around to look out of the side, _I feel ashamed! The younger ones have found love before I did!_ He thought as a purple aura of depression surrounded him. Pikachu looked back and sweatdroped at Brock as Jeb followed Elizabeth and Max back inside.

XOXOX

It was night, also a crescent moon. The ship was anchored in place as Kyle and Jeb stood in the engine room and looked at the moon.

"The total lunar eclipse of the moon is coming soon." Kyle stated.

Jeb nodded, "If our timing is right, we might get a chance to view the Sea Temple with our own eyes!"

"And receive the blessings of the sea as the people of the water did then." Kyle looked excited at the prospect.

Jeb nodded as both of them turned back to look at the moon.

Outside, two hammocks were put up courtesy May and Drew. They liked to sleep in the fresh sea breeze and besides, May liked to be closer to Manaphy. They were on the back of the ship with water on three sides of them.

Drew carried a sleeping May and deposited her in one of the hammocks. He then stretched as Manaphy jumped out of the water and onto the deck.

'Mana?' It looked around.

Drew walked to the little Pokemon and picked it up, "Looking for mo-uhhh- May?

The little Pokemon just crossed its antenna's with a 'Mana Happy!' and fell asleep in Drew's arms. Drew smiled fondly at the Pokemon and deposited it in May's hammock as well.

May cuddled Manaphy in her sleep as Manaphy opened its eyes to check who it was. He promptly closed it again when he realized it was just May.

Drew smiled down at both of them as he stroked May's hair. He released his Roselia and looked at it expectantly. Roselia saw May and smirked quickly making a delicate Red Rose with her two petals.

Drew took it from her with a nod of thanks and put it in the sleeping May's hair.

He then stretched, took off his jacket and hung it over his own hammock rod. He fell asleep in his hammock in his black shirt and green pants.

Inside, in one of the cabins, Misty and Ash were getting ready for bed as well.

They had to sleep in one room because the four of them had been given two rooms and Max wanted to sleep with Brock because he felt safer.

"I'm sleeping on the right bunk!" Ash argued.

"No, I am! I've already kept all my stuff there!" Misty argued back.

"I don't care! I'm sleeping there!" Ash didn't budge from his argument.

"Well, I do! So be a good boy and sleep in your bunk there!" Misty crossed her arms and pointed to the other bunk.

"No, I'm not!" Ash said stubbornly, stamping his foot.

"Yes, you are!" Misty banged her fist on the table and leaned forward.

"NO!" Ash banged his fist on the table as well.

"YES!" Misty leaned closer.

"NO!" Ash leaned closer as well.

Suddenly a pillow came flying from the circular window that connected their room to Max and Brock's.

The pillow hit the back of Ash's head as he was pushed forward and his lips landed on Misty's forehead luckily (or unluckily) for him.

Ash quickly pulled back alarmed, his face red as he rubbed the back of his head. (No Pun Intended)

"Good shot Max! That shut 'em up." Brock's voice floated in through the window.

Misty just stood there, not moving. She was stunned. Ash got worried, "Mist? You okay?" He asked waving his hand in-front of her face. Suddenly, Misty turned red.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said shortly and turned to the bunk where she had put all her stuff.

She started to move everything. "You can have the bunk.." She muttered just loud enough for Ash to hear.

"Naah!" He put both his hands behind his head, "You can have it."

Misty looked up surprised, "Really?"

"Really!" Ash nodded flashing her another of his goofy grins.

"Thanks Ash!" Misty flung her arms around Ash's neck and hugged him, "You've become a real gentleman!"

Ash chuckled and put his arms around her as well, "Wasn't I always one?"

Misty pulled back and laughed, "Nope!"

Ash frowned, "I was!"

"Nope" Misty said cheerfully.

Another pillow came flying in before Ash could respond and Max's voice floated through the window, "I'm serious. If you guys start fighting again, I will personally come and bash both your heads together!"

Misty and Ash stared at the second pillow and blushed, remembering what happened when the first pillow came through the window and quietly changed and got into bed.

END

**Me- And CUT!**

**May- Where did the last two parts come from?**

**Me- Uhh.. My imagination?**

**Drew- Wow!**

**Me- *Eyes widen then starts jumping about * DREW SAID WOW! DREW SAID WOW!**

**Misty- Excuse her but please review!~**

**Ash- I think we need to take both LLG and Drew to the Doc :|**


	11. Chapter 11 Time Flies

**Me- And NEXT!**

**Dawn- LLG doesn't own!**

**Paul- Start...**

**Me- *Glares at Paul's lack of enthusiasm * On with the fic!~**

Narrator

Normal

"Human Speech"

'Pokemon Speech' or 'body'

_Thoughts_

XOXOX- Page Break

_**Last Time**_

Chapter 11- Time Flies

_**Misty pulled back and laughed, "Nope!"**_

_**Ash frowned, "I was!"**_

"_**Nope" Misty said cheerfully.**_

_**Another pillow came flying in before Ash could respond and Max's voice floated through the window, "I'm serious, if you guys start fighting again I will personally come and bash your heads together!"**_

_**Misty and Ash stared at the second pillow and blushed, remembering what happened when the first pillow came through the window and quietly changed and got into bed.**_

XOXOX

It was now day time. The sun was shining brightly in the sky as Jackie was sitting, looking around through a pair of binoculars in a para-sailing device flying in the sky. It was connected to the ship by a chord.

He flipped opened his phone and put it to his ear, "This is Jack Walker here, en-route! No problem."

"Jackie please, save the vacation for when you're done!" The same woman from last time answered. She was still in the room full of electrical devices. This was probably the Pokemon Ranger control room.

"Okay." Jackie replied like a dull child being scolded by his mother. Suddenly his voice became excited again, "But there's not a single bad guy in sight, so just relax."

Down on the deck of the ship our heroes were feeding their Pokemon. All of their Pokemon were out and hungrily eating.

Brock fed Bonsly milk from a baby's bottle while May watched Squirtle eat. May looked like she had had a really good night's sleep and was aglow with happiness, though Misty suspected it had something to do with the Red Rose in her hair, which she kept fingering delicately.

Max watched over Munchlax to see that it didn't eat anybody else's food and Drew was brushing his Roselia's petals, making the roses glow.

Ash and Misty were standing at the railing looking up at Jackie in the parasail.

"Being a Pokemon Ranger is so cool!" Ash muttered mostly to himself. 'Pikachu!' Pikachu agreed.

"It is, isn't it?" Misty looked awed too, "Imagine all the different types of water Pokemon you would be able to see."

"Yeah and Pokemon in general!" Ash added, "Like Manaphy."

'Phee!' Manaphy was swimming about under the ship as the ship followed its lead. Manaphy ran into a bunch of Whailmer as they swam about with Whailord and other Whailmer.

Manaphy swam through the Whailord twirling between the whale pokemon. In the engine room, on the sonar detector, many yellow blobs showed up which signified the Whailmer and Whailord.

Marinyth who was in charge of keeping a track of the Sonar gasped and went to the window to look out. Next to the ship many Whailord surfaced to breathe as they threw jets of water in the air.

Elizabeth, Buisel and Jeb looked out through another window as they saw the Whailmer and Whailord. May, Drew, Ash, Misty, Max, and Brock were watching from the deck as all of them marveled at the sight.

Jackie looked down at the boat from the parasail and smiled as he saw the Whailmer and Whailord surrounding and surfacing all around in the water.

Suddenly a Whailord surfaced with Manaphy on its back. It jumped out and bobbed on the surface.

Max was the first person to spot Manaphy, "Hey look! Manaphy's sitting on that Whailord!"

"Wow!" Ash laughed. 'Pika' Pikachu agreed.

"Would you look at that!" Misty laughed as well.

May cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, "Hi Manaphy!" while Drew waved to get the little Pokemon's attention.

Manaphy waved back cheerfully. 'Happy! Happy!' It jumped from the Whailord straight into May's hands. May cuddled Manaphy.

Then May loosened her grip for she knew Manaphy would want to go to Drew. Sure enough Manaphy jumped from May's arms into Drew's.

Drew smiled down at it and began humming a song, not the lullaby but a different song this time. Only May, who was right next to him could hear him hum.

"Where do you get all these tunes?" May asked him cocking her head slightly sideways.

Drew blushed, "You can hear? I though only Manaphy could hear!"

May giggled, "Nope, I can hear it too."

"Actually.." Drew fought the blush from his face, "My dad taught them to me. He had one tune for almost every emotion or occasion."

"So that was the sleeping tune with Manaphy earlier and this one was what?" May asked him as Manaphy jumped back into her arms.

"Uhh.." Drew blushed harder at May's innocent question, "This is actually what my Dad sung when he wanted to tell me he loved me.. He called it 'Love's With Us' and the one earlier, Dad used to call that one 'Sleep Tight'."

May laughed but then looked serious, "Used to?"

"Yeah.." Drew turned to the ocean again, "He's gone.."

"Oh Drew.." May mumbled, a lump forming in her throat. She could never imagine how her life would be without her dad, "I'm sorry."

Drew looked pensive, "Hey, its okay. I'm fine with it now."

"But.." May looked down, "I.."

Drew sighed and turned to her, "May, if it makes you feel any better, you're the reason it got okay so fast."

"Huh?" May looked up, surprised, "How?"

Drew looked out to the ocean again, "Your nature, your happy-go-lucky attitude, everything about you cheers me up and gives me hope somehow."

May smiled at him, "I'm glad Drew... And thanks; I guess, that's the first time you complimented me straight out."

Drew chuckled, "Don't get too used to it."

Ash, Misty, Max and Brock were looking out to the Whailord and laughing whenever water splashed onto them. Misty caught snatches of what May and Drew were saying over the purr of the motor and the splashing and shouting of the boys.

Jackie looked at them from above, through his binoculars and he suddenly became serious. He seemed rather down all of a sudden.

XOXOX

The son shone down on the open sea. The ship was anchored for lunch. Near the ship there was a coral reef.

Max jumped into the water, Buisel following behind almost immediately. Max grabbed Buisel's neck as it swam about using its tail as a propeller.

Ash swam back to the deck of the ship with Pikachu by his side where Brock was standing in his swimming costume, watching over Max.

Misty was sitting at the edge of the deck, her feet dangling in the water, getting the 'feel' of the water before jumping in.

May sat with Manaphy in her lap, her back propped up against the wall. She was in her swimming costume as well, everybody was. Drew stood right next to her, also in his costume.

Ash reached the deck and climbed on right next to Misty and sat down with her. He shook his head as droplets fell from his hair onto Misty who screamed.

"Sorry!" Ash said hastily, scared that Misty would explode with anger and whack him.

Misty just pushed him back into the water as Ash grabbed onto her as a reflex action. Misty realized what was happening too late as she fell in with a SPLASH! And a "I will get you Ash Ketchum, you will pay.." Before she went under the water.

May giggled quietly as she watched the two. Ash got out again, "Well, I was going to get something to eat!"

Misty sighed and splashed water at him, getting out with him as well, "Fine I'm coming too, I'm hungry as well."

May put her finger to her lips as Ash and Misty approached her and Drew indicated to the sleeping Manaphy. Ash nodded and silently climbed the ladder which was right next to May. Misty followed him but not before winking at May.

May stifled a yawn as Drew noticed and took Manaphy from her, which she allowed with a grateful smile. Drew sat down right next to May. As he cradled Manaphy in his arms he felt May place her head on his shoulder and he blushed.

"May?" He asked hesitantly.

"Mmm?" May asked nuzzling into Drew's shoulder.

"I-...Sweet Dreams.." Drew whispered changing his mind. He started to hum the sleeping tune.

May yawned, "You know what Drew?" she muttered.

"What?" Drew asked stopping his humming for a bit.

"You would make a really good daddy and a very good husband.." May mumbled already half asleep.

Drew blushed again but started his humming again as he noticed May had dropped off to sleep as soon as she finished her sentence.

Ash and Misty, by this time had reached the top of the ladder and met Jackie coming down another ladder.

Jackie handed Ash and Misty a towel each. He had been getting towels for the kids. He hung them on the railing for them to get them as they came up.

Ash rubbed his hair with one towel while Misty rubbed her legs and hands dry first with another towel.

Jackie went to the railing and leaned on it, looking down onto the water.

Ash, Misty and Pikachu followed him and leaned against the railing, food forgotten. Both of them were curious.

"So why'd you become a Pokemon Ranger in the first place Jackie?" Ash asked him.

Jackie looked surprised but then smiled, "I was a kid." He started, "I got stuck and these Pokemon saved my life. I was hiking in the mountains when a sudden blizzard came up trapping me. It just kept blowing harder and harder."

Jackie closed his eyes remembering. "I thought that that was the end for sure. I had never experienced bitter cold like that before. I found this cave but it was still freezing inside as well. When all of a sudden this group of migrating forest Pokemon was there and one by one they started to gather around me, like a bunch of hot water bottles. I fell asleep and by the time I woke up the blizzard had passed. If they hadn't been so kind back then, I wouldn't be here today. I guess I wanted to be a Pokemon Ranger ever since."

Misty opened her eyes, she had been imagining the whole scene, "That was a great story!"

"Wow.." Was Ash's only reaction. 'Pika-Pi!' Pikachu agreed.

"I was about the same age as you two." Jackie smiled at the two.

"Yeah?" Misty asked.

"Cool!" Ash exclaimed, he clenched his fist from the excitement and throwing his towel off, he ran to the edge of the deck. He climbed on the railing, "Alright Ranger Ash, let it rip!" he exclaimed diving into the water from a ten foot height.

"Hey!" Misty exclaimed, "Wait for me!" she shouted as she too dived from where Ash had minutes ago.

'Pika-Pi!' Pikachu exclaimed jumping after the two.

May woke up from the three splashes as did Manaphy. Manaphy clapped its hands and jumped into the water next to Ash and Misty. May grabbed Drew's hand and jumped into the water as well, all her drowsiness gone.

Manaphy swam up-to Ash and Misty and then around them. May and Drew appeared as well as they grabbed onto Manaphy still holding hands.

Buisel jumped into the water and Ash and Misty grabbed onto him as the two water Pokemon took the four humans on an under water ride.

The two Pokemon swam through a group of Luvdisk as May smiled at Drew. One of the Luvdisk pushed Drew towards her, instead of holding May's hand Drew now had his arm around May's waist while the other held onto Manaphy.

Ash and Misty swam around in the cluster bumping into each other often. Suddenly Buisel accelerated and Misty wrapped her arms around Ash's waist tightly and closed her eyes pressing her head against his back.

Suddenly a Burst of bubbles came from Ash's mouth and he pointed up to Buisel. The air in his lungs had run out. Manaphy soon followed as Ash, Misty, May and Drew emerged from the water.

All four of them laughed as Manaphy, May and Drew had a group hug. Manaphy rubbed his head against both May and Drew's cheeks. 'Mana, Happy! Mommy! Daddy!'

Ash and Misty looked at them, then at each other and grinned.

END

**Me- And CUT again!**

**May- I really like this one**

**Drew- Yeah!~**

**Me- I'm glad. I love to read this story again and again myself xP**

**Ash- Review!~**

**BTW- 56:11 Minutes of the Movie written :D**


	12. Chapter 12 Too Good To Be True

**Me- Next!**

**Misty- Cool :)**

**Dawn- LLG doesn't own!**

**Ash- On with it xD**

Narrator

Normal

"Human Speech"

'Pokemon Speech' or 'body'

_Thoughts_

XOXOX- Page Break

_**Last Time**_

Chapter 12- Too Good To Be True

_**The two Pokemon swam through a group of Luvdisk as May smiled at Drew. One of the Luvdisk pushed Drew towards her as instead of holding May's hand Drew had one arm around May's waist while the other held onto Manaphy.**_

_**Ash and Misty swam around in the cluster bumping into each other often. Suddenly Buisel accelerated and Misty wrapped her arms around Ash's waist tightly and closed her eyes leaning her head into his back.**_

_**Suddenly a Burst of bubbles came from Ash's mouth and he pointed up to Buisel. His lungs had run out of air. Manaphy soon followed as Ash, Misty, May and Drew emerged from the water.**_

_**All four of them laughed as Manaphy, May and Drew had a group hug. Manaphy rubbed his head against both May and Drew's cheeks. 'Mana, Happy! Mommy! Daddy!'**_

_**Ash and Misty looked at them, then at each other and grinned.**_

XOXOX

It was night time again. Jackie was on lookout duty from the mast of the ship. It was still a crescent moon, but smaller.

May and Drew were in their hammocks again. Manaphy was with May in her Hammock. May was on her side facing Manaphy and Drew. Drew had his head in his hand and his elbow on the hammock, facing May.

"I love you Manaphy." May stroked the little Pokemon's head.

Drew suddenly got an idea, "Hey Manaphy, can you say 'I Love You'?"

'Mana?' Manaphy turned to Drew looking confused.

"Love. You." May repeated slowly trying to get Manaphy to understand.

'Mana love loo' Manaphy said.

"Love You." Drew repeated a little faster but clearer.

'Looove You!' Manaphy said.

"Right, Love You!" May hugged Manaphy happily.

'Happy! Mana Loooove You!' Manaphy hugged May back.

Drew laughed as Manaphy took a flying leap into his Hammock making it swing dangerously.

'Mana, Looove You' Manaphy said snuggling into Drew's hands.

Drew didn't say anything but started to hum his tune of 'Sleep Tight'. Soon Manaphy and May fell asleep.

Drew got out of his Hammock, put Manaphy next to May and lightly pecked May's cheek. He took out another Rose and placed it on her Hammock.

Then he started to hum, 'Love's With Us' as he walked back and climbed into his Hammock.

"I love you both.." Drew whispered as he finished the tune, turning back to face the sleeping May and Manaphy, and then he closed his eyes.

XOXOX

'Pheee!' Manaphy exclaimed riding on a Lapras's head. It was day time again and they had set out once more, following Manaphy.

'Gyooon!' The Lapras called as it headed a school of its kind.

Manaphy waved at something up ahead and jumped into the water with a series of 'Mana, Mana, Mana'

"Manaphy sure looks happy." Ash observed.

"Yeah, doesn't it?" Misty smiled to see the little Pokemon's enthusiasm. 'Pika-pi!' Pikachu agreed jumping to Misty's shoulder.

Ash, Misty, May, Drew, Max, Brock and Elizabeth were leaning against the railing looking out to the sea. Their yesterday's wet clothes and towels were hung up to dry behind them on lines.

"You don't think Manaphy will get lost?" May asked worried.

"Or Hurt." Drew added.

"Don't you worry you two!" Elizabeth said almost laughing.

"But." May and Drew said at the same time.

"Come on!" Max interrupted them, "You worry too much! Children need freedom to grow otherwise you know.." Max finished knowingly.

May turned her head away childishly, "Who asked you Max!"

All the others including Drew laughed a bit. Manaphy was swimming with the school of Lapras now. It was jumping out of the water and doing a somersault before landing back in the water. 'Happy love you!' Manaphy exclaimed doing another somersault before landing in the water.

May and Drew smiled down at the Pokemon lovingly as it swam about in the water.

Jackie looked down at the scene from the mast. He noticed how close May and Drew had become to Manaphy and he didn't like it. _Manaphy can't be held back, which he would be if his bond with May and Drew grows anymore. Something has to be done._

XOXOX

It was evening. The sky was overcast with clouds. Brock was helping Marinyth out in the kitchen while Elizabeth watched.

"You're really quite a chef." Elizabeth complimented Brock.

"Hey, thanks Elizabeth." Brock continued to cook the food.

Marinyth completed making a salad, "Brock, you could teach my daughter how to cook." She told him quite seriously as she walked out with the salad.

"Ehh- Hehe" Elizabeth laughed, embarrassed.

In the engine and navigation room, Kyle was steering the ship along as Jeb was showing Max the sonar Radar. Buisel was also with them, trying to get a look as well.

May was watching Manaphy as it was jumped along the ship. Manaphy looked at her each time it jumped out. Suddenly Manaphy jumped forward and swam ahead as May leaned out to see where it went.

May ran down to the underwater glass room as she realized where Manaphy was heading.

When she reached the door, it was slightly ajar. Inside Ash, Misty and Jackie were standing talking. Drew stood outside listening as he put a finger to his mouth, indicating May to be silent.

May stopped and tiptoed slowly to where Drew was to listen to their conversation.

"Ash, Misty; I need to ask you two a favor." Jackie said.

"What is it?" Ash asked as he and Misty both turned to look at Jackie.

"Please help separate Manaphy and May and Drew." Jackie just said it bluntly out.

"Huh?" Ash looked surprised.

"But why?" Misty asked angrily, "They're so happy!"

"Yeah!" Ash agreed, "They're having so much fun, why would we do that?"

Outside the door May gasped as she gripped Drew's arm tightly. Drew pursed his lips, _I knew this was coming.. I knew it, but I still let myself get closer to Manaphy. _Drew cursed himself.

"If those two continue to get closer and closer to Manaphy, he wont wanna leave." Jackie looked down. He probably didn't want to do it anymore than they did, but it had to be done. "And then.." Jackie continued.

May put on a determined expression and walked in, Drew tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen.

"Please, you don't have to worry." May interrupted them.

"May!" Misty and Drew exclaimed at the same time.

"I'll be fine I promise." May said.

"I will be too, but I don't think that's what Jackie means, May." Drew tried to explain gently.

"Yeah," Jackie said, "What about Manaphy?"

May's eyes widened, she hadn't thought of that.

"Put yourself in Manaphy's place for just a moment." Jackie explained, "Remember Manaphy is the Prince of the Sea and destined to become leader of all the Sea Temple Pokemon."

"I hadn't though of that.." May mumbled stepping back slightly.

Drew's eyes shone with emotion. "I had." He stated, "Yet, I couldn't stop myself.." he lowered his head in shame.

"You can't expect Manaphy to stay with you two forever." Jackie said harshly.

Misty and Ash looked sorry for them.

May bent her head down as well, looking sad. Drew looked sad as well. May reached out and grabbed Drew's arm as he squeezed it tightly.

Jackie's voice softened as he saw the gesture, "That's the way of nature."

May looked up at him, emotion and tears making her eyes shimmer. She nodded as Drew sighed and nodded as well.

Manaphy appeared at the window and danced around, 'Mana! Happy! Love you!' It exclaimed.

May's eyes fogged with tears as she turned and ran from the room, Drew following her, "We're sorry.." He managed to say to Manaphy before leaving.

Manaphy stopped dancing and watched in surprise as they both ran out. Ash, Misty and Jackie all looked pained as May and Drew passed Elizabeth who was just coming in at the door.

Elizabeth was quick to calculate what had happened and made to walk after them. Manaphy swam around again to the side of the ship. It jumped up again and again, 'Happy!' It called on its first jump. 'Happy Love you!' He called again jumping out a third time flailing its arms.

'Happy' It tried again as nobody answered. May was sitting against the wall, Drew next to her, out of Manaphy's eyesight.

May had her head in her hands as she listened to Manaphy's cries. Drew had his arm around her shoulders as his eyes shone with emotion and unshed tears. He was trying to be strong for May's sake.

Elizabeth walked up to them both. May took her head from her hands as she felt Elizabeth approach.

"Elizabeth, hi." May greeted her feebly. Drew just nodded a greeting as his hand didn't move from around May's shoulders.

"I know its hard.." Elizabeth got straight to the point as she stood above both of them.

May's eyes began to water as she threw her arms around Drew's neck and began to cry into his shirt. Drew's eyes shone more brightly with tears as he put his arms around her.

A single tear drop fell from his face that he quickly wiped off before anybody could see. He had to be strong. He couldn't cry.

Elizabeth's eyes shone with emotion as well. "You know, it's good to cry. It vents out your feelings."

Drew looked up at her and Elizabeth nodded at him. Drew bit his lip as he buried his face in May's hair. She was not wearing her bandanna.

Elizabeth decided to leave them alone for a while to clam down. May was still sobbing uncontrollably in Drew's arms and if you looked carefully enough, you could see Drew shaking as well.

The ship continued on its way as deep, deep inside the ocean at the bottom of the sea bed, out of the range of the sonar radar; Phantom's ugly submarine followed them. Inside the control room there, Pictures of the Ship and the people were coming on the screen.

"I've seen no evidence that they have any idea we're following them." Gaylen told Phantom as the screens continued the scans.

"And lets keep it that way" Phantom said, "Until they reach the temple" 'Reach the temple' Chatot imitated.

Behind them Team Rocket were cleaning up, while their faces were turned towards the two people who were speaking. They were listening to the plans.

"Yes sir!" Gaylen answered.

"Hey," Meowth whispered, "Guys, the old treasure meter is going off the charts."

"It wont be long now" James whispered back, "We'll clean up in more ways than one."

"That old crusty crab thinks he's so smart" Jessie grinned joining in, "When we're the ones poised to pocket those diamonds and pearls."

"Hey, that sounds like a good name for a game." Meowth grinned.

'Wabbbaffet!' Said Pokemon released itself from its pokeball with a lot of noise. All three of them jumped onto it to keep it quiet. Then, they saw that they were safe, nobody had noticed them and they grinned evilly at each other.

The submarine followed the ship from below and quite a distance away.

END

**Me- And Fin!~**

**May- Review!**

**Drew- And that wraps this up!**

**Me- Umm.. Okay... BYE!~**


	13. Chapter 13 Manaphy goes Missing!

**Me- And hurrying on- LLG doesn't own, enjoy and On with the fic!**

**Everybody- *speechless with surprise***

**Me- I was touched by the reviews I got especially the one from Lovestruck. I thank you with all my heart your reviews make me all happy and accomplished =3**

Narrator

Normal

"Human Speech"

'Pokemon Speech' or 'body'

_Thoughts_

XOXOX- Page Break

_**Last Time**_

Chapter 13- Manaphy goes Missing!

"_**It wont be long now" James whispered back, "We'll clean up in more ways than one."**_

"_**That old crusty crab thinks he's so smart" Jessie grinned joining in, "When we're the ones poised to pocket those diamonds and pearls."**_

"_**Hey, that sounds like a good name for a game." Meowth grinned.**_

_**'Wabbbaffet!' Said Pokemon released itself from it pokeball with a lot of noise as all three of them jumped onto it to keep it quiet. Then, they saw that they were safe, nobody noticed them and they grinned evilly at each other.**_

_**The submarine followed the ship from below and quite a distance away.**_

XOXOX

It was night again. A gibbous moon.

Manaphy sat on a rock alone looking at the moon. It looked confused and slightly sad.

Then it closed its eyes and started singing. It sang a tune, sweet yet yearning. A very wonderful tune.

"Hear that?" Max asked from the deck. Ash, Misty, Brock and Jeb were leaning on the railing looking down at the ocean.

"That's Manaphy singing." Misty told him, not taking her eyes off the rock Manaphy was sitting on.

"Yeah.." Brock nodded confirming it.

'Pika' Pikachu sighed as Ash smiled at his partner Pokemon.

Under the ship, in the Glass window room, May and Drew were sitting on the railings. May suddenly gasped as she saw many water Pokemon surround the rock Manaphy was sitting on.

Drew gasped as well, but for a different reason, "That's the tune my dad taught me for when you're lonely and confused."

May's eyes started shimmering again, "Oh Manaphy.." She leaned towards the glass as if she was in a dream and pressed her nose to it.

All the Pokemon surrounded Manaphy and swayed to its beat.

"Prince of the Sea.." Drew mumbled leaning forward besides her.

Elizabeth walked in and went and stood next to both of them, "Isn't Manaphy amazing?" she asked them with a smile on her face.

May and Drew just smiled proudly and rather sadly.

"Here," Elizabeth took off her bracelet and her anklet, "I want you two to have this." she smiled, "It's the people of the water's mark." she explained.

Drew took a closer look at the stone, "Hey I already have a necklace with that stone, in fact its the same as yours." Drew observed taking out his necklace from under his shirt.

Elizabeth's smiled brightened, "Where did you get it?" she asked him.

"My mother.." Drew answered looking at it carefully, "She gave it to me the day I left for my journey. She told me it was very old and an important part of our heritage. She also told me it was my father's."

"Well, looks like you wont need this then." Elizabeth said putting her anklet back on, "But May, I want you to have this." Elizabeth offered the bracelet to the stunned girl.

"Wait.." May said taking the bracelet and holding it, "You mean it? I can really have it?"

Elizabeth nodded as May put it on.

Then May turned to Drew, "This means your family are part of the people of the water?"

Drew shrugged, "I guess."

Elizabeth turned back to the Pokemon surrounding Manaphy as it sung.

May suddenly thought of something, "So that's why the song Manaphy sung was one whose tune you could recognize." she muttered.

Drew turned to the Prince of the Sea and after a few minutes of thoughtful silence he nodded, "Yeah, I guess my dad taught me the songs of the water."

XOXOX

It was day time again as the ship had reached a small island. They had docked in a natural harbor. Jeb and Kyle were in the control/engine room as Jeb checked something on the scanner.

"Tonight's the night!" Jeb exclaimed, "The total lunar eclipse!"

"I hope we're on time." Kyle said.

"Its up to Manaphy and the whimsy of the ocean." Jeb said cheerfully.

"I guess so.." Kyle agreed.

On the shore, on a big high Rock, Jackie stood scanning the area with his binoculars. He lowered them and watched as Ash and Misty emerged from the ship and onto the deck, with Pikachu bounding at their feet.

"Manaphy!" Misty called as Ash held a bowl of Pokemon food, "Its time to eat!"

Manaphy jumped out of the water and onto the deck, 'Mana, Mana!' It then looked around a bit 'Happy? Happy?' It looked all around.

"Guess Manaphy's looking for May and Drew." Ash sighed.

'Pika..' Pikachu nodded confirming it.

Misty looked at Ash and then they both nodded. Ash put the food bowl down as he took all the pokeball's from his belt and released all his Pokemon. Misty did the same to everybody except her Gyarados for whom the water was too shallow.

From Ash's party, Donphan, Aipom, Corphish, Swellow and Septile emerged; from Misty's Azurill, Luvdisk, Psyduck, Starmie and Corsola emerged.

Manaphy was sent to play with the other Pokemon. It rolled down Donphan's trunk then was thrown into the air by it and caught by Swellow.

Swellow took Manaphy high into the sky and then right next to the sea as it turned and dropped Manaphy onto Starmie who gave Manaphy a spinning ride in the water.

It worked and Manaphy seemed to be enjoying it. Psyduck stood on the deck, holding its head confused. Misty spotted him and pushed him into the water, "Come on Psyduck, help out too!" she told it.

Psyduck flailed about in the water, 'Psy! Psy!' as it couldn't swim.

Misty hit her forehead, "Tell me again why I brought you along and not Goldeen?"

All the Pokemon and Ash including Manaphy laughed. Pikachu jumped onto Corphish as it swam alongside Manaphy in the water, Aipom jumped onto Corsola while Caserin (The Luvdisk) swam about with them.

Starmie carried Psyduck as Septile jumped from rock to rock above the water. Swellow flew with the group as all of them played together. Donphan just curled up on land and fell asleep.

Azurill jumped from Misty's hands into the water as it saw the others having fun.

Misty and Ash looked at the Pokemon then at each other and hi-fived. They had done their bit.

May and Drew watched Manaphy playing about with all the Pokemon, half hidden. They didn't want Manaphy to see them.

May had her bandanna back on her head. She now wore the bracelet in her hand and Drew's necklace was outside his shirt. May looked really sad as she watched Manaphy.

Drew took out a rose and handed it to May seeing her expression. "Cheer up, you know its for the best." he smiled at her.

May smiled sadly and nodded reaching out for the rose but before she could get it, a gust of wind blew it into the water.

Drew tried to reach out for it but missed. May watched in stunned surprise as it floated away.

Manaphy too spotted the flying rose. He somehow recognized it and swam after it. The rose landed on the water where it got stuck in a Sharpedo's fin.

It was dragged down into the depths of the ocean by the Sharpedo as Manaphy followed without any hesitation.

The rose flew off the Sharpedo's fin and landed on a Relicanth as it made its way deeper underground. Manaphy looked around confused and went in the wrong direction after the Sharpedo.

'Cor!' Corphish came out of the water happily and jumped about. Suddenly it stopped, realizing that Manaphy was missing. It jumped onto land and made its way back to the ship. He had come a long way from it while playing with Manaphy.

Misty and Ash were looking over the railing. Max, Brock and Elizabeth came running out onto the deck behind them.

"Manaphy still hasn't come back yet?" Brock asked confused.

"Nope.." Misty answered.

"I'm getting worried.." Elizabeth said looking out over the railings.

May and Drew walked out onto the deck, "Something wrong?" May asked quietly.

Max nodded, "Manaphy's not back from playing as yet.."

Drew groaned, "Great! That's just what we needed." he said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Ash exclaimed, "Its not our fault!"

"Well, if you and Misty had kept a better eye on things then this wouldn't have happened." Drew snapped.

"What?" Ash exclaimed furiously. "You! How dare you accuse us!"

Misty hastily grabbed Ash as he tried to pound Drew to a pulp. May pulled at Drew's arm, "Drew, its not their fault. Calm down.." She pleaded.

Drew took a deep breath, "Sorry Ash, guess I'm just worried.."

Ash accepted his apology, "That's fine, it happens. Let's just concentrate on finding Manaphy now."

"I know!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "Let's go tell Grandpa! He might lend us the Aquamarine to find Manaphy."

"Aquamarine?" Four pairs of confused eyes turned to her.

Max pushed his glasses up his nose, "Its a mini version of a submarine usually built for four to ten people." He informed them.

Brock nodded, "That's right. It would be easier to find Manaphy if we went under the water."

XOXOX

Jeb led them to a room containing a yellow mini submarine. It had seven seats as well as glass around the seating area so that everybody could see.

"Now don't do anything rash.." Jeb warned them as they got in.

"Of course not!" Elizabeth exclaimed cheerfully.

Elizabeth climbed into the controllers seat as May climbed into the first seat on the right after her. Misty sat next to her and Ash behind Misty. Drew sat next to Ash and behind May. Brock sat behind Ash with Max by his side/behind Drew. Elizabeth's seat was alone in the middle of the front of the aquamarine.

A hole opened up in the bottom of the ship as the aquamarine was launched out.

Inside the aquamarine, May looked out through the window worriedly, "Manaphy, hold on we're coming.." she whispered.

Drew looked out from behind her as well, "It's our fault." He exclaimed hitting the glass with a balled up fist.

May nodded, still not turning around, "It's because of the way we treated him."

"Hey!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "That's not true, you can't blame yourselves."

Ash and Misty just looked out rather guiltily and worriedly.

Two search lights switched on in the submarine as they headed deeper, searching for Manaphy.

Somewhere behind them, Phantom's ship was keeping tabs on them.

"Sir, they've just launched a submarine." Gaylen informed Phantom. "Its heading straight for the bottom of the ocean."

"Fine.." Phantom said coming down from his suspended chair, "From this point on, I'm going alone." he told him. 'Alone, Alone' Chatot repeated.

Behind them Team Rocket huddled together and nodded to one another.

"Wait for my signal." Phantom told Gaylen.

"Yes sir!" Gaylen saluted.

"And that will be just as soon as the Sea Crown is mine." Phantom grinned.

Meanwhile, somewhere else, Manaphy was still looking for the rose. It passed a Cloyster, the rose was stuck on the Cloyster's shell but Manaphy didn't see it.

Manaphy kept on going deeper probably looking for a Sharpedo.

Suddenly Manaphy felt something really strong. He had reached a current. A water current going in one direction.

He wisely turned away from it and swam back a bit. Manaphy came across the Cloyster again and spotted the rose this time.

Manaphy grabbed the rose and danced with it, 'Happy! Happy! Love You! Mana!' He hugged the rose as if he knew its relation to May and Drew. He probably did.

The submarine went down deeper looking for Manaphy. It reached the bottom and started searching there. Many Pokemon started as the light blared on them and they scuttled out of the way.

"Manaphy.." May whispered, her eyes shaking with emotion again, "Where are you?"

Drew heard her and clenched his teeth. He placed his hand on her shoulder from behind as he couldn't say anything to comfort her. He was as worried as she was. He just showed it less.

"Its us.." May whispered again, "We're right here." she continued as if she was speaking to Manaphy. She sobbed once. Drew squeezed her shoulder lightly.

Misty, who was sitting next to May felt her anguish and her own eyes shook from emotion as well.

Suddenly on the right, Pikachu exclaimed, 'Pika!' from Ash's shoulder. Ash turned to look in the direction and his eyes widened.

END

**Me- hehehe Kinda cliffy!**

**Drew- I know what's gonna happen! I've seen the without me and Misty version of it.**

**May- Yeah! But I like this much better.**

**Misty- How did Manaphy know about the roses? I mean he didn't see when Drew gave them to May right?**

**Me- That's kinda answered in the next chapter so stay tuned!~**

**Ash- Review!**


	14. Chapter 14 The Eclipse Begins

**Me- Continuing from the cliffy!~**

**May- LLG doesn't own!**

**Drew- And Action!**

**Ps- Guys I'm really really really sorry for the late updates but we're currently designing our new house and my mom doesn't get time to check the chapters. And I want her to check them before I post (remember I said I had already written all of them?) because she finds so many typos xP**

Narrator

Normal

"Human Speech"

'Pokemon Speech' or 'body'

_Thoughts_

XOXOX- Page Break

_**Last Time**_

Chapter 14- The Eclipse Begins

_**The submarine went down deeper looking for Manaphy. It reached the bottom and started searching there. Many Pokemon started as the light blared on them and they scuttled out of the way.**_

"_**Manaphy.." May whispered, her eyes shaking with emotion again, "Where are you?" **_

_**Drew heard her and clenched his teeth. He placed his hand on her shoulder from behind as he couldn't say anything to comfort her. He was as worried as she was. He just showed it less.**_

"_**Its us.." May whispered again, "We're right here." May said as if she was speaking to Manaphy. She sobbed once. Drew squeezed her shoulder lightly. **_

_**Misty, who was sitting next to May felt her anguish and her own eyes shook from emotion as well. **_

_**Suddenly on the right Pikachu exclaimed, 'Pika!' from Ash's shoulder. Ash turned to look in the direction and his eyes widened.**_

"Manaphy!" Ash exclaimed as he spotted the blue blur becoming clearer as it approached them. May laughed, relieved.

Manaphy swam around to May and Drew's side and danced in-front of them, 'Love You! Happy! Mommy, Daddy!'

May suddenly spotted the rose in its hands, "Hey Drew, is that the same rose?"

Drew spotted it as well, "Yeah! I'm sure of it."

"So Manaphy, you came down here to get the rose back for us?" May asked smiling at the dancing Pokemon.

'Mana! Happy!' It exclaimed dancing around even more if that was possible.

"But how did it know?" Drew wondered aloud.

"I guess he could sense it in the rose. Our sentiments.." May whispered quietly.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Drew agreed quietly as well.

Misty, Ash, Max and Brock smiled thankfully at each other. The whispered conversation between May and Drew was too low for them to hear, but they had heard enough.

"What? A rose?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"Well, Drew often gives May these roses so I'm guessing he gave one to her today." Max started to explain.

"And it somehow ended up in the sea." Ash continued.

"And Manaphy saw it!" Misty concluded.

"And that's what happened.." Elizabeth smiled. She thought it was all very sweet, "Manaphy was just getting back a rose that Drew gave May." she informed the people on the ship through the earpiece she had in her ear.

"But Brock," Max whispered to said boy, "How did Manaphy know about the roses?"

Ash and Misty heard as well and turned to listen to Brock's answer, "I don't think it knew." Brock said simply and quietly.

"Then why did it come this far to get it back?" Misty asked in a whisper.

"I think it sensed the amount of feelings and emotions the rose held for both May and Drew. Pokemon are good at sensing things like love." Brock told them.

"Wow.." Ash said, "That's cool"

Misty and Max nodded in agreement.

May and Drew were too busy with Manaphy to notice their conversation.

"That's some great news." Jeb exclaimed over the walkie-talkie built into the submarine. "Of course, that means you will be back for supper."

He, Marinyth and Kyle were standing around the transmission device.

"In that case," Marinyth added, "I could use a little help."

"Don't worry." Elizabeth said cheerfully, "Brock and I will cook as soon as we get back."

Suddenly the ship shook. It had entered the water current by mistake.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" Jeb's worried voice sounded over the speaker as he heard all the people in the aquamarine exclaim in surprise and shock.

"I think we're caught in a riptide.." Elizabeth managed to answer while frantically trying to control the aquamarine and get it out of there.

"What?" Jeb exclaimed just as Jackie walked into the room on the ship.

"I think I've lost control!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she tried to do everything that was in her power to steer them out of the rush of water.

The aquamarine was dragged into the riptide and pulled in the general direction of the tide. Inside the submarine Ash and Drew had wrapped their hand around the girls in-front of them to keep them from falling.

Max grabbed onto Brock from the side as Elizabeth tried to control the ship as much as she could. Pikachu latched itself onto Ash's shoulder tightly as the aquamarine's lights flickered on and off.

Back on the ship the four adults surrounded the tracking device as they saw the aquamarine get carried away by the riptide.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth? Elizabeth!" Jab shouted trying to get connection to the aquamarine. It seemed like the connection had gone haywire.

"The radio's dead.." Jeb said seriously as Marinyth placed her hand on her heart worriedly.

Back in the aquamarine, it was still going through the tide as Manaphy swum after it, carrying the rose in its hands.

Inside, everybody hadn't moved and Drew and Ash still had their arm's around May and Misty respectively. Max and Brock held onto each other for dear life as Elizabeth unsuccessfully tried to control the aquamarine again.

'Mana..' Manaphy came towards May and Drew's side of the window.

"Manaphy!" May and Drew both exclaimed spotting the pokemon at the same time.

'Mana! Mana!' Manaphy pointed toward the right and headed there, still holding the rose delicately in his hands. It was a miracle that it wasn't ripped apart by now but Elizabeth suspected that Manaphy had something to do with that.

"Its telling us to follow it!" May exclaimed.

"Elizabeth!" Drew had to shout to be heard, "Lets go that side." he pointed in the direction Manaphy was heading to.

"I'm on it!" Elizabeth exclaimed. She pressed a button and grimly took the gear, ready for a fight with the current. She managed to angle the ship in such a way so that it more or less followed Manaphy.

Manaphy swam ahead fast, he knew they were right behind him. He could sense their presence in the water.

Manaphy led them out of the riptide as everything became calm all of a sudden.

"Wow, I don't think I would wanna go on a roller coaster ride ever again.." Max joked feebly as he up-righted himself.

Drew and Ash released May and Misty and Drew went forward and sat with May on her seat. Ash beckoned Misty to come back to Drew's seat and she nodded, doing just that.

Drew however took off May's belt and tied it around both of them and put his arm around May protectively.

May was too busy looking for Manaphy to notice much else though unconsciously, a thought floated through her head. _It just feels so natural.. So nice to be with Drew so close to me._

"Thank god we're out of there!" Brock exclaimed.

"All thanks to Manaphy." Misty exclaimed as Manaphy came into sight and May breathed a sigh of relief.

'Mana, Mana!' Manaphy came next to May and Drew's seat as they both smiled at him.

Manaphy led them under the sea as a stealthy black mini-submarine followed them.

Above the water, the ship had set sail in pursuit of the aquamarine as Jeb and Jackie leaned over the sonar detector.

Marinyth was standing at the window, "The lunar eclipse has begun.." she muttered to herself.

"It seems the riptide has calmed down.." Jeb observed, "And they all escaped unscathed!"

"Wonderful.." Marinyth looked immensely relieved.

'Corphish!' Ash's Corphish seemed to think so as well. It had gotten left behind while the others left on this little adventure.

On the sonar detector, the aquamarine was marked with a green dot. It was shown going between two sets of rocks. Suddenly something red appeared at the edge of the screen.

"Huh?" Jeb said as he saw the dot, "They're being followed!" he shouted as he realized what the red dot meant.

"By what?" Jackie questioned confused and slightly indignant.

Back underwater, Manaphy was still leading the aquamarine through the ocean and they followed feeling sure that Manaphy knew where it was going.

Behind them, Phantom followed in a black submarine. It had spikes and a tank attached to its back.

Inside, Phantom sat with his Chatot on his shoulder, tracking the vessel in-front with a screen set up in front of him. He grinned evilly as his bird Pokemon imitated his expression.

Manaphy led the others further and then suddenly the area around Manaphy became pink. He disappeared as if he just swam into some invisible barrier. The aquamarine followed, going through the barrier -It WAS a barrier- before disappearing as well.

"What!" Phantom exclaimed in shock, right behind them. He had just seen a legendary Pokemon and a aquamarine full of people disappear in front of his eyes. _That couldn't be possible!_

'What!' Chatot imitated him.

On the ship's radar, the aquamarine disappeared as well. "They're gone!" Jeb exclaimed in shock.

"But that can't be!" Marinyth contradicted him, surprised, "They've gone where?"

Suddenly Jeb sobered up, "I think I know..." he said quietly.

Marinyth turned to face Kyle who was guiding the boat. They both shared a nod. Jackie too, seemed to know what they were talking about.

"It wont be long.." Kyle spoke as he looked at the moon, "Almost there.." he added as the moon slowly got completely covered by a shadow.

Suddenly the moon glowed as it turned a fiery red like the sun. It shone down on the sea like some kind of night time sun.

As soon as the sun's rays hit the water, a round circular ball began to materialize. Inside the ball was the temple from May and Drew's dream.

Under the sea, just as Phantom's mini-submarine approached the barrier, the temple began to materialize.

Above, Kyle gasped as suddenly less than twenty feet away; under the water -but slowly rising- the temple came into sight.

On the radar too, the temple showed up. "The Sea Temple!" Jeb and Marinyth exclaimed happily as it became clear on the radar.

"Wait!" Jackie said sharply as he was the first to spot Phantom's mini submarine entering the boundaries, "What's that?" he pointed to the now clear black mini submarine outline on the radar machine.

All three of them looked at it carefully. Jackie was the first to understand as well, "Its Phantom!" He shouted angrily and indignantly.

Marinyth and Jeb nodded gravely realizing the truth in what he said. Kyle pursed his lips from his position at the wheel.

Inside the shield and near the temple, Elizabeth had managed to park the aquamarine and our heroes curiously and rather cautiously got out.

Drew was the first to emerge and gasped as soon as he got out. He didn't move, he just stayed there half inside and half outside the aquamarine gaping at the temple. He had come through a door at the top of the aquamarine.

He was closely followed by Ash and Pikachu who wanted to see why he wouldn't move. Ash managed to squeeze himself out while Drew was still there and both boys stared at the temple in amazement.

The temple was huge, splendidly built and beautiful. It was a wonder of architecture.

It was cone shaped and had lights illuminating it on every floor. The pillars were magnificent and the design looked quite simple yet intricate.

The structure was surrounded by spirals and it looked really difficult to put up. It seemed like if even one pillar was knocked down, the whole structure would come tumbling down.

Ash and Drew snapped out of it when they heard the others voices from below telling them to move. They quickly climbed out but still stood staring at the splendid structure.

Pikachu, sitting on Ash's shoulder seemed overwhelmed by the structure.

Suddenly Drew remembered Manaphy. He ran to the end of the man made dock and shouted the Sea Prince's name. Soon he was joined by May as the others climbed out of the aquamarine as well and gaped at the temple.

"Manaphy!" Drew and May cried together, May almost in tears as to why Manaphy didn't come out of the water.

Manaphy was deep under the water and was steadily swimming upwards to May and Drew, the rose still clutched in its little hands.

Near the aquamarine, Brock noticed something as he got out, "We can breathe in here.."

"Yeah, and we're still so far underwater..." Max exclaimed as well.

Misty and Ash were watching May and Drew worriedly as they called for Manaphy.

Elizabeth emerged from the aquamarine as well. She turned to them as soon as she saw May and Drew looking for Manaphy.

Suddenly Manaphy jumped out of the water, 'Happy!' It leaped in the air from the water, the rose still in his hands and he twirled once before being caught by May.

"Manaphy!" May exclaimed joyfully as Manaphy offered May the rose.

'Happy, love you!' It said giving the rose to May.

May smiled, her eyes beginning to water. She took the rose carefully from him, "I love you too!" she said hugging him, the rose now in her hand. Drew came over and put his arms around both May and Manaphy as they shared a group hug.

'Daddy! Happy!' Manaphy smiled at Drew as he started humming 'Love's with us'

Elizabeth, Misty, Ash, Max and Brock had run over to them when Manaphy came up and now they smiled at the sight of the three hugging. Though they were far enough not to hear Drew humming again.

May's eyes threatened to overflow again. A stray tear slid down her face and Drew wiped it off with his thumb. Manaphy cocked its head to the side confused as to why May was crying. 'Mana?' It asked May worriedly.

'Happy?' Manaphy rubbed May's cheek questioningly. May shook her head as if to say she was fine and she rubbed her cheek against Manaphy's her eyes still brimming with emotion and a few unshed tears.

Drew smiled at them as Manaphy, satisfied that May was happy, jumped into Drew's arms to greet him properly.

May took this time to compose herself, before going to Drew and hugging him and Manaphy, squeezing the living daylights out of Drew and causing Manaphy to cheer loudly.

END

**Me- And there you have it!**

**May- Wow it's not a cliffy!**

**Drew- I hate being hugged almost to death..**

**Me- But its okay if its May right? Right? RIGHT?**

**Drew- * Backs away into corner***

**May- Umm... Review?**

**Me- Okie BYE!**

_**PS-**_

**Me- Well, Team Rocket are quite comical though has anybody noticed how much more serious they have become in the Best Wishes series? **

**Drew- Good for them!**

**Me- I mean they could have gotten new villains right? Should have left the comical villains but no they have to become serious! Now there is not much humor except that they made Ash dumb again! He tried to catch a Pokemon without battling. After apparently 4 regions and 6 years later he still tried what he did in his first episode. Talk about repetition! **

**And Pikachu. Lost. to. a. newbie's. Pokemon. Pikachu. CANNOT. LOOSE. TO. TRIP. D:**

**Ash- * Huddles In corner* I hate the creators!~**

**Misty- Ummm..? Have you finished your ranting?**

**Me- Yeah ^_^**

**Dawn- Review..!**

_**PPS- **_

**I meant to write that (The best wished thingy) a LOONG time ago but I was just re-reading A Prince's Princess (How many of you remember it?) and I found I had written it there so I decided to add it here.**

**Good news is I am back into A Prince's Princess (Kind of) and it might (with emphasis on might) be back up soon (Soon means more than a month later). Another good news is I've reached chap 10 in Tangled's remake (It could still take over another month as well) but it should be up soon (You know soon =P) as well.**

_**PPPS-**_

**This is one of my longest Author's notes =P**


	15. Chapter 15 The Sea Crown

**Me- And Next!~**

**May- LLG doesn't own and never will!~**

**Me- T-T Harsh..**

**Drew- OWTF**

Narrator

Normal

"Human Speech"

'Pokemon Speech' or 'body'

_Thoughts_

XOXOX- Page Break

_**Last Time**_

Chapter 15- The Sea Crown

_**May's eyes threatened to overflow again. A stray tear slid down her face and Drew wiped it off with his thumb. Manaphy cocked its head to the side confused as to why May was crying. 'Mana?' It asked May worriedly.**_

_**'Happy?' Manaphy rubbed May's cheek questioningly. May shook her head as if to say she was fine and she rubbed her cheek against Manaphy's her eyes still brimming with emotion and a few unshed tears.**_

_**Drew smiled at them as Manaphy, satisfied that May was happy, jumped into Drew's arms to greet him properly. **_

_**May took this time to compose herself, before going to Drew and hugging him and Manaphy, squeezing the living daylights out of Drew and causing Manaphy to cheer loudly.**_

XOXOX

They had now entered the temple premises. It was quite intricately designed from the inside as well, fountains and little rivers of water in every room they went through.

Misty and Ash led the way as May and Drew followed, Manaphy switching between their arms ever so often. Max, Brock and Elizabeth kept pace with them enjoying the beautiful architecture of the ancient temple.

The group walked into a room that had water flowing in it. A bridge was built to walk on and a curtain of water was in-front of them.

In the curtain many streams of water were running, making beautiful designs.

On both sides of the bridge were smaller holes through which water was flowing. The bridge was crisscrossed with red lines.

They reached the curtain of water and awed at its size. Manaphy seemed oddly excited. It was in May's hands currently as it started to sing a tune in its melodious voice.

The whole temple seemed to repeat the tune Manaphy was singing. Manaphy kept singing and the temple repeated the tune.

"That's the 'Key' tune..' Drew mumbled, standing next to Manaphy and May.

May looked at him questioningly so he explained further, "My dad told me that's the tune that is the most powerful and will unlock something very special." he told her. May nodded now understanding.

"Is that the temple responding to Manaphy's song?" Brock questioned as Elizabeth, Max, Misty and Ash seemed delighted.

Suddenly, the stones on Elizabeth's necklace and her anklet as well as the stones on Drew's necklace and May's new bracelet glowed a bright green.

Elizabeth tentatively touched her necklace, then her eyes widened as it hit her, "That's got to be the people of the water, for sure!"

Suddenly the huge waterfall or curtain in front of them parted in the middle as another one was revealed to be behind it. This one too parted in the middle creating a passageway for our heroes to walk through as numerous waterfalls appeared and parted behind the ones already seen.

As all the curtains opened, Manaphy jumped off the stone bridge they were walking on right into the water and led the way ahead. May was surprised when Manaphy jumped but then all of them ran ahead, following Manaphy who was making fast progress.

Outside the temple, but inside the barrier, Phantom's little submarine docked right next to the aquamarine. He too opened the hatchet on top of his submarine and jumped out, his Chatot with him as well.

"Eureka!" He exclaimed spreading his hands out, "The Sea Temple!"

'The Sea Temple, the Sea Temple' his Chatot imitated flying around his head.

"Of course.." He grinned, "That would include my beloved Sea Crown."

'Sea Crown, Sea Crown.' Chatot imitated, coming to land on Phantom's staff and his perch.

Phantom started laughing maniacally as he skipped and jumped off inside the temple.

On Phantom's submarine, the tank attached to the back suddenly started to shake. It rolled off as it popped opened and James, Jessie and Meowth emerged from it. All of them crawled out. They had been really cramped.

"Oww.. my legs.." Jessie groaned trying to stretch her legs.

"Treasure.." James muttered as he crawled off the submarine.

"Diamonds and Pearls.." Meowth muttered as he crawled after James.

"Let's get through this season first.." Jessie muttered crawling off after the two.

Jackie had, meanwhile got off the ship and was swimming towards the temple with his breathing device in his mouth. He spotted a Mantyke and released his capture styler capturing it in a few seconds. He then used the Mantyke to take him to the Sea Temple faster.

Inside the temple, Manaphy was taking our heroes through the temple. They were currently in a room which was filled with water.. It had a bridge for walking and trees and shrubs planted in platforms built for decoration.

Manaphy jumped ahead. Our heroes ran after him as they followed him through all the little streams. Manaphy started to swim against the current as he led the others higher in the temple. Manaphy was swimming in little streams that seemed to be made for his use. The others ran behind him on stairs located next to the streams.

They reached a place where they had to cross a bridge over the stream and Manaphy jumped out from the water and into Drew's arms as he crossed it first. Ash followed Drew while Misty and May were right behind them.

Drew laughed as he caught Manaphy and they headed forward, ahead in the temple. They had reached a room with a stone slab in the middle. The stone slab was situated on a metallic looking circle. Ash, Drew, Misty and May who were the first four, quickly ran up to the stone.

"What's this?" Ash asked nobody in particular.

On the stone tablet there seemed to be something written in a different language and a symbol like a crown with spikes was carved above it.

"It seems like some olden language, perhaps the language of the people of the water?" Misty observed as Max, Brock and Elizabeth came running up behind them.

"Its the sign of the Sea Crown!" Elizabeth exclaimed as soon as she reached them.

"But what does it say?" Max asked curiously.

Elizabeth shrugged, "I don't know Max, maybe grandpa can read it.." All of them bent closer, looking at the rock, trying to figure out what it meant.

"Would you like me to tell you what it says then, kids?" Phantom asked suddenly appearing at the staircase with his Chatot flying by his side.

Everybody turned to him quickly and stood shocked. "Phantom!" Ash shouted enraged by his appearance.

"It's the least I can do to thank you for guiding me here.." Phantom said in a sickly sweet voice as he pushed everybody aside from the stone. All of them had no choice but to shift to one side.

"No way!" Drew exclaimed handing Manaphy to May.

"I warn you," Phantom seemed at ease, "Even if you were to attack me all at once you wouldn't stand a chance." 'Stand a chance, stand a chance' Chatot imitated from his shoulder.

"Oh yeah?" Ash and Drew stepped forward at the same time. Elizabeth put a hand out to stop them both as they looked ready to pounce on to Phantom.

"You know you have no power here.." Elizabeth stepped forward, she was determined to keep the others safe and not to resort to violent means, "This temple belongs to the people of the water.." she told him.

Phantom just laughed, "I happen to know everything about the people of the water.." He told her triumphantly. 'Everything.' his Chatot imitated.

Phantom stepped forward towards the rock and began reading the text out aloud, his finger tracing each word he was reading, "Beyond this door, which may only be opened with the people of the water's mark; lies the crown. And who so ever shall wear this crown shall be known as the king of the sea!" he laughed evilly.

"As thanks for guiding me," Phantom said, taking out the broken bracelet he had used to get into the underground tunnel, "I will be kind enough to let you see the Sea Crown." He laughed holding up the bracelet for them to see.

"That's the people of the water's mark!" Elizabeth exclaimed, surprised and angry.

"And I went through a lot to get it.." Phantom added. 'A lot to get it..' Chatot imitated flying off as Phantom leaned forward and held the broken bracelet in front of the symbol of the Sea Crown.

The bracelet along with the symbol glowed the same bright green as the stone tablet sunk into the ground.

Over the sunken tablet, a crown icon appeared on its top and a greenish blue light was projected on a wall with the same circle as the tunnel entrance.

Phantom laughed and went to the dial and turned it a bit. Our heroes watched in surprise and shock as the dial disappeared and the wall opened, seeming like the bricks jumped aside.

Behind this was another wall which had horizontally closed gates meeting at the middle. This too opened, so did the next and the next and next ones. While one opened horizontally, one opened vertically.

Finally after the last door opened, a staircase was visible to everybody and Phantom ran ahead to the staircase. Our heroes followed him quickly hoping to get some chance to stop him.

Back on the ship, Marinyth, Jeb and Kyle were waiting for their safe return. "Its over now.." Marinyth muttered to herself as the moon slowly - but surely - returned to its normal colour. The eclipse had passed.

Just as Jackie neared the temple it slowly faded and disappeared as the eclipse finished. He looked startled.

Inside, Phantom was running up the stairs followed by Chatot as he was the first to reach the room with the Sea Crown in it. He stopped as he saw the crown and his eyes gleamed.

The sea crown was not what one would have expected. It was more like a huge fountain with huge crystals put into the sockets. It looked like a Slowking's head with crystals and much prettier. It had a transparent rainbow coloured veil of water surrounding it.

"Finally, the sea crown and now its all mine.." Phantom said greedily as the others came running up behind him, Elizabeth in the lead with Ash and Drew right behind her. The others were slightly more behind, Misty and May protecting Manaphy in case Phantom tried anything and Brock protecting Max.

"What a sight.." Elizabeth looked really stunned at the Sea Crown.

"Amazing.." Max echoed from the back.

"Remember." Phantom said grinning evilly, "There are two kinds of people in this world of ours, those who look good with rare jewels and those who do not. For my money, the Sea Crown and I are a match made in heavens above!" Phantom laughed loudly.

Manaphy reached out towards the crown from May's hands. It jumped out of May's hands and into the veil which turned out to be water surrounding the crown, heading upwards.

How the water stayed there was a mystery but it probably had something to do with the crystals.

Manaphy swam around in the water. The water had some sort of a tube attached to the top from which the water was probably coming from. Manaphy swam up and down happily.

"Manaphy!" May exclaimed slightly worried yet happy for it was clear Manaphy was enjoying itself.

"That looks fun.." Misty commented.

Phantom just grinned and put his hands inside the water. He enclosed his arms around one of the crystals and pulled with all his might. Manaphy saw this and came to stop him.

Manaphy tried to pull the crystal back but Phantom managed to give it a huge heave and brought it out of the crown.

Manaphy got thrown out of the fountain and Drew ran and picked him up. "Manaphy!" May shouted worried as Misty held her back.

One person in the danger zone was enough.

Drew brought Manaphy back as it started crying. May calmed Manaphy down as Drew turned to the Phantom angrily.

"What did you do?" Drew asked angrily.

"You can't take that!" Ash shouted at him stepping forward a bit.

"Put it back right now!" The usually calm Elizabeth was fuming as well.

"I've risked everything to capture the Sea Crown, and you're asking me to just put it back? So sorry but from now on it belongs to me!" Phantom exclaimed but stopped. The veil stopped glowing in rainbow colours and suddenly with a big splash, all the water fell off and down the platform.

The sea crown was on a platform and all around it was a deep trench. The water drained down the trench.

"Oh no! What happened?" Max exclaimed.

Nobody answered as they all looked up. Suddenly in the roof of the dome, a hole appeared and water started pouring in on the platform.

Another hole, right above our heroes appeared as the water fell on them. Drew was the first to react, "Watch out!" he shouted to everybody as he pushed Manaphy and May aside.

Brock and Max managed to run out and Ash pulled Misty aside. Elizabeth too jumped out of the way in time, though they all got wet from the splashes.

Manaphy began to cry again as outside, holes could be seen in the barrier. Suddenly the temple reappeared with holes in the barrier and new holes opening up fast. Jackie spotted it just as he was about to head back and swam towards the temple as fast as he could.

More and more holes started to appear in the throne room as one fell right on top of Max and Brock. The force of the water caused them to leave their hands and Max to fly over the railing and down towards the trench.

"Max!" May screamed in anguish

END

**Me- Phew!**

**Drew- Review!**

**May- Hope you enjoyed!**

**Me- BYE!~**


	16. Chapter 16 Disaster!

**Me- And the next chap, I don't own and enjoy!**

**May- O_e**

Narrator

Normal

"Human Speech"

'Pokemon Speech' or 'body'

_Thoughts_

XOXOX- Page Break

_**Last Time**_

Chapter 16- Disaster

_**Another hole, right above our heroes appeared as the water fell on them. Drew was the first to react, "Watch out!" he shouted to everybody as he pushed Manaphy and May aside. Brock and Max managed to run out and Ash pulled Misty aside. Elizabeth too jumped out of the way in time, though they all got wet from the splashes. **_

_**Manaphy began to cry again as outside holes could be seen in the barrier. Suddenly the temple reappeared with holes in the barrier and new holes opening up fast. Jackie spotted it just as he was about to head back and swam towards the temple.**_

_**More and more holes started to appear in the throne room as on fell right on top of Max and Brock. The force of the water caused them to leave their hands and Max to fly over the railing and into the trench.**_

"_**Max!" May screamed in anguish**_ as Drew jumped forward to grab his outstretched hand. Elizabeth reacted fast and grabbed Max's other hand, pulling him back to safety.

Max wrapped his arms around Elizabeth trembling and sobbing. Elizabeth's shaking eyes showed her emotion.

She turned to the others. "Let's go.." she nodded her head once.

"We have to get back to the sub.." Elizabeth continued looking at the crumbling temple, her eyes showing immense pain.

"Wait!" Drew protested.

"But.." Ash dint like the sound of leaving everything like that either.

Another stream of water fell near both of them and they jumped aside. Both of them then turned to Elizabeth and spotted her emotion. They looked at each other and their faces softened.

An understanding of the situation passed between them, _She wants to save it too, but she's more concerned about our safety_, and then they nodded.

"Lets go.." Drew said giving in. _Getting May to safety is more important.. _

Ash nodded, _Misty can't be put into any danger.._

"Well, come on!" Elizabeth shouted leading Max by the arm as they ran back.

The others started to run after them and Drew and Ash were the last ones to go.

They turned one last time to see Phantom happily taking out more crystals and they both grinded their teeth together in frustration, but followed the others back to the sub.

As they ran back out and down the stairs and into the room where the stone tablet had once been, they could see what the increase in the amount of water had done to the streams. They were splashing like a river on a stormy night.

As they ran over the bridge and down the stairs, Jackie appeared, coming up the stairs. "Everybody okay?" Jackie asked them as he ran up.

"Jackie!" Max exclaimed relieved.

"Where's Phantom?" He asked urgently.

"Back up there!" Misty exclaimed pointing up.

"He took several jewels from the sea crown." Brock told him.

"And all of these holes appeared!" Ash said indignantly.

"Then all of this water started coming in!" Drew finished. He was as mad as Ash. _How could Phantom do that?_

Jackie nodded, determined, "I'll take care of Phantom, you all get out of here." He looked around carefully, "The temple is sinking." he told them.

"It's sinking?" May exclaimed hysterically.

She was ignored by Jackie however, "Elizabeth! Take care of everyone!" He addressed the oldest girl.

"Right!" Elizabeth nodded as Jackie ran ahead into the room with the stone.

"Hey! Wait!" Ash called.

"Its really bad in there.." Misty told Jackie.

"Dont worry Ash, Misty. I'll be fine, I'm a Ranger right?" Jackie gave them a thumbs up and a wink before disappearing into the room.

May, Drew, Ash and Misty shared a determined look as the others started to run down again. "Hang in there Jackie!" Drew and Ash both shouted at the same time as Brock told them to hurry up.

They all ran down, full speed. Manaphy in May's arms.

Back in the throne room, Phantom was collecting all the jewels or crystals from the crown and putting them in a brown sac. He had about ten or twelve already in the sac.

A huge torrent of water came down right in-front of him as he took out another jewel. Then another big one right behind him as he shielded his eyes with his hand.

"Not bad for an old man." Jackie's voice rang out through the room.

Phantom turned to see Jackie standing against the wall casually,

"But this belongs to the people of the water and the water Pokemon." Jackie continued gravely, "You seem to have forgotten that." he said turning around and putting one hand on his waist.

"No, this is all mine now.." Phantom said, sweeping his arms over the crown.

"It is, huh?" Jackie said moving casually to the left, "Well, your mind's on the fritz!" He said running swiftly behind Phantom before he could react.

"I'll fix that.." Jackie taunted him, taking out two of the jewels from his bag and putting them back in the fountain with a flip over Phantom's head.

"Why you impudent twit!" Phantom dropped the bag of jewels and ran after Jackie.

Jackie jumped on the crown and leaped back to the sac taking three more jewels and putting them back in its socket. Phantom tried to grab him but he dodged and took a boost for his jump from the top of Phantom's head.

Phantom was stunned for a bit as Jackie took another jewel from the bag and ran around with it, taunting Phantom.

He jumped to the edge of the platform and stood on the railing jumping back when Phantom tried to grab at him.

Phantom's Chatot watched the drama quietly from the opposite railing.

Jackie suddenly found his back against a wall as Phantom grabbed the jewel he was holding from the middle.

"Well, Pokemon Ranger, your time is up." Phantom smirked. 'Time is up Time is up.' Chatot said now circling above them.

"Unless I do something, both of our times are up." Jackie said harshly.

"Impossible!" Phantom exclaimed, lifting the jewel and Jackie above his head with one hand, "I'm just getting started!"

A huge burst of water came above them, knocking both of them off the platform.

They both landed in the water underneath as Phantom was sucked into one entrance while Jackie was sucked into another.

Phantom was thrown out of a hole and banged into a pole. The jewel in his hand slipped and fell into one of the streams. Phantom realized a bit too late as he ran after it, "Stop! Don't go!"

The jewel flowed down the river and straight into a hole, too small for Phantom to get through as he jumped after it but crashed into the hole's entrance.

Back with our heroes, they had reached the place where they had kept their submarine. Brock climbed in first, followed by Max, who was handed down by Elizabeth. The poor boy was still shaken up by his almost death experience.

May, Drew, Misty and Ash stood looking at the temple sadly. Manaphy -who had fallen asleep after crying- stirred in May's arms. Manaphy too looked sadly at the temple as the five of them felt rather helpless.

Holes were there everywhere in the barrier and water was slowly filling up the space in the temple. Manaphy looked really sad at seeing its home destroyed.

Suddenly, Manaphy's expression turned to one of determination.

"Hurry! We have to go!" Elizabeth exclaimed from the hole on top of the submarine.

"Right.." May said sadly. Manaphy jumped out of May's arms and into the water. He began swimming back up towards the throne room.

"Manaphy no!" May screamed running after it along the path made for land dwellers.

"May, Manaphy come back!" Drew shouted in panic as he too took after them.

"Drew, May!" Ash shouted as Misty grabbed his arm. "Leave me! We have to go with them!"

"But Ash, it's dangerous!" Misty protested.

"But we can do it Misty." Ash said looking into her cerulean eyes, "You know we can, besides they need us.."

Misty's face took on a determined expression, "Right.." she said as they both ran after them as well, catching up with them soon enough. The four of them followed Manaphy.

Elizabeth's cries to stop were ignored.

A big gust of water came just then and hit right next to the aquamarine causing it to leave and giving Elizabeth no choice but to duck inside it, close the hatch and try to make it out of there.

May, Misty, Ash and Drew ran beside Manaphy as it swam up the streams. All four of them came to a stop once they reached an area where the stream ran down the middle and there were two small ledges on each side.

May and Drew stood on one ledge while Ash and Misty stood on the other one.

"Manaphy come back!" May called.

Misty frowned, "But where is he going?"

"Manaphy must want to save the temple." Drew stated.

"Well, come on!" Ash exclaimed, "We've gotta help him!"

All of them ran ahead along the ledges. May and Misty leading, closely followed by Drew and Ash

Manaphy swam along the tunnel and jumped out from one of the windows above the sea crown.

He jumped into the ditch around it, in which the water was so high now that it almost overflowed into the platform.

Manaphy then jumped onto the platform and towards the bag which had three jewels left still.

May, Drew, Misty and Ash emerged from the window.

"It's the Sea Crown!" Drew exclaimed.

"Look down there!" May said pointing to Manaphy as he tried to lift the jewels.

"Manaphy's trying to get the temple back to the way it was before!" Misty realized

"We've gotta help it!" Ash exclaimed, 'Pika!' Pikachu agreed.

"Come on." Drew said grabbing May's hand.

"On the count of three." Ash said grabbing Misty's hand as well.

"One.. Two.." May started nervously.

"Three!" All of them shouted as they jumped into the water together.

May and Drew came up splashing and Drew caught on to the ledge. He pulled himself up and then he turned and pulled May up behind him.

Ash climbed up and offered his hand to Misty who took it, pulling herself up as well. Now our four heroes were standing on the platform with water swirling all around them.

"Everybody fine?" Drew asked.

"Yeah.." The other three chorused.

"Come on, lets do this!" Ash cheered as they ran to the jewels and Manaphy. May picked up Manaphy as Misty, Ash and Drew grabbed a jewel each and put it into their respective holes.

"Wow!" Misty exclaimed, "These things are heavier than I thought.."

"Yeah!" Ash agreed as he put in his jewel and watched the others do the same.

"Wait," May noticed something, "One is missing!" she pointed to an empty socket hole.

Drew looked around, "Where could it be?"

"Do you think Phantom took one?" Misty asked.

"Could be." Ash said looking angry.

'Mana..' Manaphy started crying again.

"Shh.." May tried to comfort it as Drew walked over to her and hummed another tune.

"Let me guess, this one is for calming down.. again.." May half smiled at him.

Drew nodded, smiling at her, not stopping his humming as he put his arm around her shoulders. May leaned her head on his shoulder as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the tune. Manaphy calmed down a lot as well.

Misty and Ash were looking all around for the piece.

"Guess Phantom did take it after all.." Misty said disappointed.

"I feel like.. Like.. GRR I cant think of anything bad enough to do to Phantom.." Ash said clutching his hair tightly.

Suddenly all four of them gasped as they felt something cold at their feet, water had started to come onto the platform.

It was very little but with the amount of holes opening up it would fill up in less than ten minutes.

Phantom was standing somewhere outside the temple. He was looking up at all the leaks in the ceiling. His Chatot was circling above him, "So it IS sinking.." he muttered, "He was right.."

'He was right, he was right' his Chatot imitated.

He suddenly heard some noise and looked over in the direction. He saw Team Rocket standing with his submarine.

"Let's go.." James said urgently to the other two.

"This joint's full of treasure if you're thirsty." Meowth said.

"Hurry," Jessie chided as she saw Phantom running towards them, "There's barely enough room for the three of us!"

Meowth and James climbed in and Jessie managed to as well but Phantom caught the cover just as Jessie was closing it and pulled it open.

Jessie, James and Meowth pulled it from the other end.

"How did you all get here!" Phantom exploded, "Get out of there, this instant!" he shouted as he pulled the cover with one hand.

"There's no room for the tub in this sub!" Jessie exclaimed refusing to let go of the cover.

"Go try a cruise ship!" James exclaimed putting his arms around Jessie and pulling her down.

"Go walk the plank, crank!" Meowth said clutching James's pants and pulling with all his might as well.

"Yeah?" Phantom taunted, "Well, I've got a plank just for you!" he put all his strength and manged to pull Team Rocket as well as the cover open.

Team Rocket landed in a heap as Phantom climbed on top of the submarine and prepared to hop in and close the latch.

Just as he was about to get in a big burst of water came on top of him and Team Rocket causing Phantom to be knocked off the submarine and Team Rocket to be washed away.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!" they screamed as the waves created after the waterfall took them away.

END

**Me- END!~**

**Drew- Review!**

**May- BYE :P**

**This next bit is for Lovestruck!~ (But others can read if they want to)**

**THANKUUU! Your reviews really really mean a lot to me. I suggest you make an account on Fanfiction. But that aside I'll just reply to your insanely long reviews here xD**

**Well yes I try to keep up to date but with me getting selected to play nationals and all and me and my mom decorating our new house my mom and I don't get time to sit and check chapters over. That's why they're late.**

**Don't worry I accept flames with open hands. It helps me improve my writing. It does get you down for a bit but then I at least get my energy renewed to do ever better. And don't worry no matter what anybody says I wont quit because of that =P**

**Yeah I 100% agree with your rant about the new region ;) I don't hate the new character but I prefer the other by more than a mile. And I just don't get how Cilan can have THAT shade of green hair and eyes. His eyes look just creepy to me =/**

**And no I wasn't creeped out by you reading my story till the morning =P I often do that with good stories and its awesome to know somebody else does the same!~**

**Consider making an account? =D**


	17. Chapter 17 Promise?

**Me- Next!**

**Drew- LLG doesn't own**

**May- OWTF**

**Me- A few important notes- _Elizabeth is actually Lizabeth, Jeb is actually Ship _(Weird name though)_ and Marinyth is actually Meredith. These are the major changes from now on. So don't become confused. _**

_**And I will change the previous chapters soon enough.**_

Narrator

Normal

"Human Speech"

'Pokemon Speech' or 'body'

_Thoughts_

XOXOX- Page Break

_**Last Time**_

Chapter 17- Promise?

"_**Yeah?" Phantom taunted, "Well, I've got a plank just for you!" he put all his strength and manged to pull Team Rocket as well as the cover open. **_

_**Team Rocket landed in a heap as Phantom climbed on top of the submarine and prepared to hop in and close the latch.**_

_**Just as he was about to get in a big burst of water came on top of him and Team Rocket causing Phantom to be knocked off the submarine and Team Rocket to be washed away. **_

"_**Team Rocket is blasting off again!" they screamed as the waves created after the waterfall took them away.**_

Chatot had managed to stay dry as he flew above the others. Phantom thrashed about in the water after the submarine as the current swept it further away from him.

Jackie ran down one side of the building and looked around for some means of escape. He spotted the aquamarine heading back to the ship and nodded to himself thinking everybody was safe.

He then took a flying jump from where he was standing and landed on Phantom's submarine.

Phantom was in the water swimming behind him as Jackie lowered himself into the mini submarine. He held out his hand for the Chatot, "Wanna come?" Jackie asked it.

'Wanna come Wanna come..' Chatot repeated thankfully landing on Jackie's outstretched arm as he took him inside the submarine where it was dry and safe.

Jackie got in and closed the cover behind him as he prepared to leave.

In the aquamarine Brock and Max were desperately looking out towards the Temple as they tried to spot or find out something about the four missing children.

Lizabeth looked frustrated as she drove the aquamarine around the temple, having no other choice, hoping that they met up with Jackie and he had the kids safe.

"It looks like Jackie managed to get out of there.." Brock said spotting the Ranger get into the mini submarine.

"But what about the others?" Lizabeth questioned.

"Yeah? What about May, Drew, Misty and Ash?" Max questioned sadly.

Back with the mini submarine Phantom had managed to grab the back of it just as Jackie pushed the accelerator. Phantom unhooked a cylindrical shaped thing from the back of the mini submarine and pressed a button. The thing turned into a missile.

Jessie, James and Meowth were thrown out of the barrier and away from the temple as the force acted on everything pushing the aquamarine further from the temple.

"Oh no!" Lizabeth exclaimed, "We're being pushed away from the temple!"

The temple got darker and darker as it filled up with water as all submarines and ships were pushed back by some force.

Inside the temple, May, Drew, Misty and Ash were running around through the rooms avoiding all the water filled rooms and generally trying to stay alive.

All of them ran into the same room through which they had jumped into the throne room. They still hadn't found that one piece that Phantom had dropped.

"Wait! This seems familiar!" Ash exclaimed stopping to look around.

Misty grabbed his shirt and dragged him towards May and Drew, May was holding Manaphy, "That's because we had just been through here!"

Drew turned to them both in frustration, "We're about to die here and all you both can do is argue! Even I'm not arguing with May right now!"

May just looked around desperately looking for some higher ground where it was safe. "Over there!" she shouted suddenly spotting some higher ground.

She ran forward with Manaphy in her arms as Drew followed her. Ash and Misty looked at each other meekly and nodded a sorry to each other and followed them.

As they ran, climbing up some stairs Pikachu hit Ash's head and pointed to the base of the fountain next to them.

Drew noticed it as well, "Look! The last piece!" he reached out and grabbed it. May, Misty and Ash stopped for a second to wait for Drew.

"How did it reach here?" Ash asked as he watched Drew pull it out.

"Well, I'm not surprised with all this flooding going on!" Misty said, happy that they found it.

A huge wave came just as Drew pulled the piece towards him. "DREW!" May screamed, "Watch out!"

Drew turned to see the wave and quickly ran up the stairs just as the wave hit the place he had been standing a few seconds ago.

Ash nodded to Drew as they ran ahead, "Come on."

May, Drew, Misty and Ash reached the other end of the level. There was water there as well.

There were steps descending down into the water and on the water's edge lay the capsule in which Team Rocket had come. It was big enough for two people and probably water tight.

Drew looked at Ash and nodded, another understanding passed between them, _We have to keep the girls and Pokemon safe first then we have to save the temple. _

Drew handed the jewel he was holding to Misty who held it, surprised. He and Ash ran down to the capsule and dragged it up, laying it next to the girls and opening it.

May and Misty watched, scared as water began swirling around them. More and more holes opened up, threatening to flood even their safe haven.

"Get in here, both of you!" Drew said helping May and Manaphy inside. He put May into a sitting position and pushed her so that she was lying down.

Ash pushed Misty down next to May, taking the jewel from her hands first, as he took Pikachu from his shoulder and put it on Misty.

The two girls and two Pokemon watched the two boys with curious eyes, not getting what they were doing.

Drew took off the belt from around his pant as Ash did the same. Both the belts had all the boy's pokeballs.

"Here.." Drew handed them to May.

"Keep them safe.." Ash added as he handed his to Misty.

Misty and May realized they were leaving without them. Drew quickly shut the cover and locked it from the outside before they could do anything but gasp and try to reach out to them, while Ash picked up the jewel from the floor, where he had kept it.

May and Misty's worried eyes could be seen from a little peep hole in the capsule.

"We have to go put this back.." Drew said casually pointing to the jewel in Ash's hand.

"Now, you guys just sit tight in there and wait." Ash said leaning towards the capsule a bit.

"We'll be back.." Drew said, "I hope.." He added to himself but Ash heard.

Ash shook his head at him and turned back to the girls, "We promise!"

Drew looked shocked as Ash looked at him sternly then a determined look crossed his face as he nodded as well.

"We promise.." Drew repeated.

May and Misty still looked worried as Pikachu and Manaphy tried to struggle to get to the boys. Drew and Ash nodded to them one last time before taking off, the jewel now in Drew's hand.

"But Drew, Ash!" Misty and May shouted as they left.

'Pika pi! Mana mana!' Pikachu and Manaphy protested as well.

Ash and Drew ran to the edge of the platform. Ash climbed on top of a beam joining two pillars as Drew now handed the jewel to him and climbed up as well.

The two boys ran across the top of the beams and support structures, this time Ash in the lead with the jewel in his hand.

As they ran out of sight, water completely covered the capsule in which May and Misty were shut.

"Oh no.." May mumbled as she saw water seep over the capsule.

"I'm going to kill Ash when he comes back.." Misty mumbled almost in tears.

'Pika pi..' Pikachu agreed with Misty.

Manaphy just watched the water vigilantly.

Above in the beams, Ash and Drew had run across a circular beam and found themselves at a crossroad of beams. There were many possible routes to take.

"Which way?" Ash shouted over the roar of water now almost up-till the beams they were navigating on.

"That way!" Drew pointed running ahead, leading the way, the water now lapping at his shoes from under the beam.

Both of them ran ahead with uncanny agility. They ran through a tunnel which had beams across like skipping logs.

Thankfully for them these beams did not start rolling when they got on to them. They again ran out to the tunnel and onto another circular beam.

Drew suddenly stopped as he looked down. "The sea crown's down there, we have to go through that tunnel to reach the room where it is. The tunnel must be completely submerged."

Ash nodded determined, he put his cap front to back as he prepared to leap into the water.

"Ready?" Drew asked as they posed to jump.

Ash took in a deep breath and nodded as they both jumped into the water. Ash and Drew swam down and forward, Drew going faster as he didn't have to carry the jewel.

Half way through Ash began to feel as if his lungs would burst when Drew took a hold of the jewel and pulled it forward helping Ash to carry it.

Both boys headed forward fast, their breath running out. They reached the room and saw the sea crown beneath them. Both of them couldn't hold their breath anymore as they swam up for air.

They burst out of the water, Drew and Ash leaving the jewel at the same time, thinking the other had a hold of it. It sank down under the water. Drew and Ash looked at each other with wide eyes before taking another deep breath and swimming down after the jewel.

The jewel sunk lower and lower as it landed in the trench surrounding the sea crown. It was really deep. Probably more than twenty feet.

"Please be safe.." May prayed, joining her hands.

"And hurry, but just be safe.." Misty prayed as well, her hands clenching each other.

'Pika pi..' Pikachu looked worried as well.

Manaphy looked at all of them, suddenly it thought of something.

Outside, in the aquamarine, Lizabeth was sitting in the driver's seat joining her hands and praying for the four kid's well being. Max and Brock behind her, had their fore heads glued to the window as they watched for any sign of the four.

Near the ship, Jackie came out of the submarine with the Chatot as Ship, Meredith and Kyle looked down at him.

"Jackie, you alright?" Ship asked quietly.

"I'm just fine," Jackie said urgently, sensing something wrong, "Where are the kids?"

"May, Drew, Misty and Ash haven't come back yet!" Meredith said putting her hand on her heart.

"What the-!" Jackie was startled, he had thought all the kids had come out safely.

The temple meanwhile became blacker and more filled with water by the minute as it sunk lower and lower in the water.

Inside the throne room; which was currently almost filled with water, Drew was the first to reach the bottom as he pulled at the jewel. It had gotten stuck in a hole that was present in the trench around the Sea Crown.

Ash reached him a moment later as both the boys began pulling at the jewel. It came loose with a sudden jerk as it made both the boys loose the air they had in their lungs. Both of them frantically tried to kick up, holding the jewel in their hands.

Then both of them began to slacken. Their vision became blurry as they felt their lungs burn with lack of oxygen. Their minds ran over this adventure.

This was their adventure. The splashes, the tears, the laughter. The sleeping arrangements and the hunt for Manaphy.

Even if they died now, both boys were glad they died making sure May, Manaphy, Misty and Pikachu were safe and while attempting to save the temple.

They both floated up, their eyes closed just waiting for death to come their way.

In the capsule, May and Misty prayed for their well being, "Drew, Ash please don't give up.."

Manaphy put both of its antennas between May and Misty as they then glowed red. Then, it pointed one antenna out through the glass as he sent waves of red energy out of the capsule and into the water towards Drew and Ash.

Somehow those two realized what Manaphy was doing. "Please Drew, Ash, don't give up! Ash, Drew, be strong.." Both of them muttered at the same time.

"Drew/Ash we know you can do it, we know.." May and Misty pleaded respectively one last time as their voices reached Ash and Drew.

'Pika..' Pikachu added.

Both boy's eyes opened a bit and they saw the image of May and Misty with tears filling their eyes. Pikachu sat between them, its chocolate brown eyes filled with tears for its trainer and Drew.

Both boy's eyes jerked open by the remembrance of Misty and May and as they remembered their promise to them their will to survive seemed to soar.

They looked at each other and dashed up to get their breath.

Panting heavily, both boys managed to break the surface as the air was filled with sharp, painful gasps of breath.

They both took a few seconds to regain the feelings in their lungs as they looked at each other.

"Its. out..now" Panted Drew, "We.. just..need.. to ..put... it.. back.."

Ash nodded, "Together...three.. two.. one!"

Both boys took another deep breath as they dived under once again. This time they reached the jewel together and picked it up with a team effort. Their coordination with one another and their trust in one another had improved greatly.

Both of them swam to the sea crown, sharing the weight of the jewel between them and reached the last, empty place where the jewel was supposed to go.

They positioned the jewel and nodded at one another. Then, with one force, one breath and one last heave together, they shoved it into the hole.

As soon as the last jewel went in place, the sea crown glowed a bright golden as it grew blindingly bright.

Ash and Drew watched astounded as the golden rays spread far and wide throughout the temple.

The giant barrier surrounding the temple crashed into a piece of the cliff. Then, suddenly, the whole temple started to glow golden.

All the pillars, the lights, the decorations, all of them glowed golden. From the outside, the whole temple's shape was outlined in golden.

Little golden snake like lines started to grow from the temple as it slowly drifted up. The temple floated up to the sea level as the water all began to recede.

A golden light ray came and lifted the capsule up as May and Misty gasped at the light that could be seen through their peep hole.

'Mana, Mana!' Manaphy exclaimed happily as it looked at the light, delighted.

The temple had half emptied with water already. The lights were healing the temple and making it go back to normal.

Lizabeth, Max, Jackie and Brock were coming looking for them in the submarine. All of them suddenly spotted all these different types of water Pokemon swimming ahead, towards the temple and the golden light.

There were all types of water Pokemon; big, small, fat, thin, strong, weak. Max suddenly spotted something.

"Hey look!" Max exclaimed pointing at his find. A Kyogre drifted past them, swimming ahead towards the temple.

"Kyogre!" Brock exclaimed surprised.

Brock, Max, Lizabeth and Jackie gasped as they caught sight of the glowing temple. Jackie navigated the aquamarine closer to the light.

On the ship, above the water, Ship, Meredith and Kyle watched astounded as numerous Wingull flew forward and towards the area above the temple.

Suddenly, approximately a hundred meters away from the ship, the Sea Temple appeared above the water, all the water now drained from inside its barrier.

The barrier opened up as the Wingull went and perched on the temple and the setting sun shone in the background.

END

**Me- HA!**

**Drew- Review..**

**Misty- How many of you noticed llg changed her blog? She's started a new much better one where you can get to know her better. And maybe even get the jest of her updates.**

**Ash- Yeah * Looks at script* And she promises to update her blog whenever shes in a place where she has nothing to do.**

**Dawn- Like the car when going somewhere or maybe other 'modes of transport'**

**Paul- And you can see her blog as her home page on her profile... * -.-***

**Me- Well... better but Ash you should have learned your lines by now and Paul try to be cheerful for once!**

**Ash- Heheh * Rubs the back of his head* sorry..**

**Paul- Humph..**

**May- BYE!**


	18. Chapter 18 The Power Of The Crown

**Me- NEXT!**

**Drew- LLG doesn't own!**

**May- OWTF**

Narrator

Normal

"Human Speech"

'Pokemon Speech' or 'body'

_Thoughts_

XOXOX- Page Break

_**Last Time**_

Chapter 18- The Power Of The Crown

_**Brock, Max, Lizabeth and Jackie gasped as they caught sight of the glowing temple. Jackie navigated the aquamarine closer to the light.**_

_**On the ship, above the water, Ship, Meredith and Kyle watched astounded as numerous Wingull flew forward and towards the area above the temple. **_

_**Suddenly, approximately a hundred meters away from the ship, the Sea Temple appeared above the water.**_

It rose higher and higher till half of it was above the water. The pieces that were surrounding it came together to form a sort of platform some way around the temple as the barrier disintegrated like a bubble popping in slow motion leaving the temple floating on the water.

May finally managed to open the capsule's lock from the inside. Both the girls tumbled out from the capsule, the boy's belts around their waist and found themselves on the edge of the temple looking out over the ocean. There was no sign of the boys.

May and Misty looked around anxiously. 'Pika..pi?' Pikachu asked them.

Misty shook her head, "I don't know Pikachu.." she mumbled. She understood the mouse perfectly.

"Bet he asked where the boys were.." May mumbled.

"Yeah.." Misty answered as both the girls turned back to look at the temple. It was huge, standing tall and in all its glory. All the pieces were back where they belonged and now it didn't seem like it could fall apart any time soon.

Pillars supported the spiral as the temple glowed in the sunlight.

"Its all back to normal.." Misty said looking amazed.

"Drew and Ash must have done this!" May exclaimed happily.

'Mana..Pika..' Both Pokemon chimed sadly.

May and Misty started as they understood what both Pokemon meant.

_It cant be... No way.. Drew, Ash... No! _They both thought looking at each other with wide eyes. They refused to think it.

"They cant.." Misty shook her head, "They just have to be alright."

"They promised right?" May whispered, consoling herself as much as she consoled Misty, "They can't break their promise.." her eyes filled with tears.

'Pika..pi.. Mana..mana..' Manaphy and Pikachu both looked sad. Behind them, Phantom's hat came floating in the water behind them.

It came up to them and Phantom popped out of the water, startling Pikachu and Manaphy. May and Misty turned around at the noise as well.

"Ha!" Phantom said as he grabbed Manaphy and held it tightly in his arms, Pikachu immediately began sparking electricity from its cheeks.

"Manaphy!" May screamed as Phantom turned around.

"You're coming with me!" He grinned down at Manaphy as he started the missile's turbo engine.

Phantom sat on the missile as it jetted off before Pikachu, May or Misty could move another inch.

"Manaphy!" May shouted, her shout more desperate than before this time. The tears could be heard in her scream and the sound was heart wrenching.

"You.. you.. Low down idiot!" Misty shouted running to the edge of the platform.

Phantom just ignored them, "With you by my side, I can always find the temple!" Phantom told Manaphy sickeningly sweetly as he sped out of the barrier region of the temple.

Inside the temple, in the part that was under the water, all the golden lights were still shining brightly. From two of the windows a golden light emerged.

"Then I can take what truly belongs to me!" Phantom laughed as he jetted further and further away from the temple.

Suddenly he gasped. He spotted two golden lights under the water's surface, keeping right up with his missile.

The two lights went forward and came out of the water as Ash and Drew emerged inside the lights.

They were in the start of the line of light and it seemed like they could control them. Each light was surrounded by a spiraling blue glow. They weren't even getting wet when they went under the water.

Phantom swerved, heading to the right, "What's that!" He shouted as Drew and Ash chased him in the lights.

"Drew! Ash!" May and Misty shouted happily from the temple's shore as they spotted the boys. Pikachu cheered as well.

The aquamarine emerged from the water right in-front of the girls as Ash and Drew dived into the water in-front of Phantom upsetting his balance slightly.

Drew emerged to Phantom's right from the water, "Hey Phantom, I want my kid back!" he shouted from the side, "And I'm gonna take him!"

"You are?" Phantom taunted, "Lets see!" He held Manaphy closer and more tightly as it squeaked in protest.

Ash emerged on his other side, "Oh yeah!" he shot forward towards Phantom and Phantom jumped in the air with the missile. Drew lunged at him when he jumped but Phantom jumped back down.

Both boys chased Phantom around, swerving in and out of the water, trying to confuse him. Phantom however had the upper hand as Ash and Drew had to make sure Manaphy didn't get hurt.

Ship, Kyle and Meredith, who were still standing at the edge of the boat watched the two chase Phantom around. The boys were not letting him escape.

'Corphish!' Corphish exclaimed spotting Ash in the light.

"Its Drew and Ash!" Meredith exclaimed watching them.

"But how?" Kyle was confused as the three of them didn't dare take their eyes off the chase.

"Who-so-ever shall wear this crown, shall be known as king of the sea!" Ship explained, his eyes shining.

Ash and Drew still chased Phantom as he swerved here and there on the missile. Both Ash and Drew emerged from two different sides of Phantom, clutching their hands into fists as they tried to catch him.

"And its true! Behold the Sea Crown!" Ship finished.

"So, it belongs to the both of them?" Kyle asked.

"They worked together for it probably.." Meredith muttered.

Jeb just smiled at the chase, "Behold the Sea Kings. It is the touchstone between the people of the water and the water Pokemon."

Ash and Drew were right behind Phantom as he decided to change the arena. Phantom dived into the ocean on his missile as Ash and Drew dived in right after him.

Both of them chased Phantom as he looped around under the sea.

"Where do you think you're going!" Drew shouted angrily after him.

"We're gonna catch you yet!" Ash warned him as they accelerated faster after him.

A huge bunch of Romoraid surrounded him and blocked his vision. As he made it out of the Romoraid, Phantom almost crashed into a group of Whailord. He swerved around them and found himself on Kyogre.

Kyogre lifted him up using the tip of his front as he was thrown into the air. Drew flew up out of the water and grabbed Manaphy from Phantom's hands.

'Mana!' Manaphy snuggled into Drew happily.

"Why you!" Phantom shouted but was cut off as Ash came up behind him and upset his balance completely.

Phantom fell off into the water as his missile burst into flames in the air, like a cracker.

Ash and Drew jetted forward in their respective lights, Manaphy safely in Drew's arms. All kinds of water Pokemon surrounded then as they went towards the aquamarine, which now had Misty and May along with Pikachu inside it.

"They got Manaphy!" Max exclaimed happily.

'Pikapi!' Pikachu cheered.

May and Misty smiled, relived and unable to say anything.

"Uh-oh!" Jackie frowned as he noticed something.

Phantom came up again, this time he was standing on his huge submarine's top. Ash and Drew swerved under the water and zipped ahead while many Whailord pummeled the submarine from below.

The submarine jerked, as inside Gaylen looked irritated, "Its the Whailord!" he told Phantom.

"They're doomed." Phantom muttered, "Crush them all!" he shouted immediately after as Gaylen fumbled on a few buttons.

"Yes sir!" He shouted as he pressed a red button, "Supersonic away!"

A pink light started radiating from the ship as all the Pokemon in the water jumbled up and swayed, disturbed.

On the ship, Jeb and Marinyth were looking at the radar. Next to them, Buisel and Corphish had their ears covered and were crouching down as if in pain.

"The Pokemon are all in a confused state!" Jab shouted angrily as he saw the turmoil underwater.

Drew and Ash, under the water, still moving forward in the lights also saw all the confusion. Manaphy, in Drew's arms also screamed as the supersonic waves hurt it.

The waves reached the aquamarine as well as Pikachu and Chatot covered their ears.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked worried.

"I don't know!" Max said, looking around, scared.

'Pika!' Pikachu groaned as it blocked its ears.

"Very soon I shall be known as the King of the Sea!" Phantom shouted crazily from the top of the submarine.

Manaphy suddenly opened its eyes and frowned, looking back. Drew understood and let it go. Manaphy jumped out of Drew's light and started singing.

It sang another tune, "The calming down tune.." Drew muttered.

Red lights came off Manaphy as the lights floated around all the Pokemon, calming them down. The Pokemon become completely composed again as Manaphy stopped singing.

"That was the calming one.." May muttered.

"Manaphy's singing calmed them all down!" Jackie said pleased.

"The way only Manaphy knows how.." Misty said happily as well.

_Well, Drew too, _May added to herself.

'Mana!' Manaphy screamed signaling attack on the submarine. All Whailord and Whailmer bashed against the submarine making it shake.

Two Mantine jumped out of the water and bubble-beamed Phantom into falling off the submarine. He grabbed the edge to stop himself from falling off.

Numerous Chinchow swam into the controls of the ship and electrocuted everything in sight. Inside the submarine, all the screens and devices went black due to lack of power.

"We've lost power!" One of the workers exclaimed.

"Sir, I'm afraid we're sailing blind!" Another shouted out to him.

Gaylen's mouth dropped open.

"Why you cursing Pokemon!" Phantom muttered, hanging on to a jutting out piece on the submarine.

Phantom gasped as he saw Manaphy emerge from the sea, riding on Kyogre. It headed straight for him as Kyogre let off a Hyper Beam at Manaphy's orders.

The hyper beam blasted half the submarine open. Phantom was blasted as well as his clothes were torn revealing machines on his body. These machines were what were making him seem strong.

"Remember, there are two types of men in this world, those who are completely crushed and those who do the crushing!" He shouted as he held the stone above his head up. All of the machines had swirling fans.

"What's he wearing?" Elizabeth questioned watching him on the aquamarine's screen.

"A mega-suit?" Brock observed sweatdropping.

"Wow! I didn't think a guy like that took vitamins anyway!" Jackie said a little perplexed.

'Vitamins!' Chatot repeated.

'Pika..' Pikachu said as well.

"I'm not the type to be crushed.." Phantom said holding up the stone pillar.

"Not me!" He tried again as one of the fans on his knees stopped working and the weught of the pillar made him bend lower.

Suddenly the fan on his other leg gave out as well. "Bleh!" Phantom collapsed as the pillar landed on him.

Manaphy, Kyogre, the Aquamarine, Ash and Drew lined up next to each other. Manaphy swam over to say hi to May.

May leaned against the window and smiled at it, "Manaphy!" Drew came up behind Manaphy as Ash came with him.

Misty came to the window as well, "Ash! I'm going to kill you, going off on an adventure without me!"

Ash laughed, "Fine Mist but lets get back to the ship first!"

May just smiled thankfully at Drew as he smiled back.

All of them sailed back to the temple, the ship above the water.

END

**Me- Done! Finished!**

**May- Only the epilogue left after this right?**

**Me- Yeah, its a kinda epilogue xD**

**Drew- Review!**


	19. Chapter 19 Epilogue

**Me- Epilogue!**

**May- LLG doesn't own!**

**Drew- This is the last chapter ever of this fic!**

Narrator

Normal

"Human Speech"

'Pokemon Speech' or 'body'

_Thoughts_

XOXOX- Page Break

_**Last Time**_

**Song Lyrics**

Chapter 19- Epilogue

_**Misty came to the window as well, "Ash! I'm going to kill you, going off on an adventure without me!"**_

_**Ash laughed, "Fine Mist but lets get back to the ship first!"**_

_**May just smiled thankfully at Drew as he smiled back.**_

_**All of them sailed back to the temple, the ship above the water.**_

XOXOX

Kyle, Ship, Meredith and Lizabeth were immersed in the golden light with the blue swirls as well. They jumped around and swam in the water with all the different water Pokemon.

Buisel also swam about with them as Ash, Misty, May, Drew, Max and Brock emerged from the water each of them in golden lights of their own. Pikachu was next to Ash in a smaller golden light as all of them dived into the ocean.

They all jetted in a line next to all kinds of water Pokemon. First was Brock to the furthermost right then Max then Ash then Pikachu then Misty then May and to May's left was Drew. All of them swam through the hoards of water Pokemon.

Manaphy came swimming between May and Drew as they smiled and laughed at it. Suddenly Manaphy made its antennas glow and May and Drew's -as well as Misty and Ash's- lights joined together.

May gasped as Drew held her hand and them they smiled at each other. Misty and Ash just grinned at each other awkwardly, then Ash took Misty's hand cautiously and when Misty smiled at him, Ash smiled back.

Manaphy circled May and Drew's light a few times and then swam off ahead. May looked at him and her eyes began to become misty with tears again, she knew their time together was almost over.

Drew squeezed her hand and May turned to look at him. His eyes were shaking with emotion as well. He knew what she was thinking.

Drew smiled at her and slung his arms around her shoulder as they weaved in and out of the water. Misty smiled and took Ash's hand and placed it around her waist. Ash blushed but pulled her closer to himself.

Many more golden lights came from the sea crown as they bent in different directions over the temple and formed the shape of a crown. The temple itself now looked like a golden crown.

"Oh so that's the sea crown!" Jackie said, looking at the temple and its lights while standing next to a half buried Phantom.

'Sea Crown..' Chatot imitated as Phantom tried to escape but couldn't because his mega suit wouldn't work anymore.

By the evening, the Sea Temple's barrier came back over it and it sunk down under the water again.

Everybody except Jackie watched the temple go down.

"And Manaphy's going too.." Ship said a bit sadly.

May and Drew looked sadly at the temple in the background, they had had so much fun with Manaphy. It had gotten the two of them so much closer. May smiled at Drew, at least something good came out of all this.

May had decided to travel with Drew from now on and Misty had decided to join Ash, Brock and Max on their journey. Max had not wanted to go with May and Drew stating that soon "All their mushy stuff would get to my head."

_Its not like we kissed or anything.._ May blushed at her thoughts, _but we're quite close. We haven't admitted anything but I think he knows what I feel and I think he feels the same. I want to take this slowly, first lets travel together for a bit, then we might actually start dating, that is IF he asks me out.._

"I hope we meet Manaphy again.." Max said breaking May out of her train of thought.

"I'm sure you will Max.." Lizabeth told boy.

"Me too.." Meredith agreed.

Kyle nodded, agreeing as well.

Jackie stood alone on Phantom's submarine as he looked at the setting sun, the sinking temple and peaceful atmosphere. He flipped open his phone, "This is Jack Walker here, mission complete!"

"Nice work Jackie!" The same girl answered as Jackie flipped shut the phone.

He looked out over the sea where the temple just sunk as he saw all the wingull disappear from on top of the area.

May's eyes filled with tears again as she looked down at the setting temple, "Bye.." she whispered as Drew put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Manaphy, take care.." Drew said his eyes shimmering as well.

Suddenly, Manaphy came jumping to the boat. May and Drew both spotted him. 'Mana! Mana!' It screamed as it jumped towards the ship.

"Manaphy!" May said quickly climbing down the stairs, Drew right after her.

'Happy!' Manaphy jumped in the air. May reached down and caught him in her arms as she spun around and rubbed her cheek against Manaphy's. Drew came down as well and hugged both Manaphy and May. Manaphy squealed, 'Mana, happy!'

"We're all proud of what you've done.." Drew whispered.

"And of you most of all.." May added.

'Mana!' Manaphy exclaimed happily.

"You wont forget us will you?" May asked, tears filling her eyes once again.

'Love you... May! Love you... Drew." Manaphy spoke slowly.

May's eyes began to shimmer even more. Drew's eyes began to shimmer a bit as well. "Guess that answers that.." Drew smiled at Manaphy.

May nodded, "We love you too.." she answered.

'Love you mama.. Love you May.. Love you daddy.. Love you Drew..' Manaphy said, cocking his head sideways as well. Manaphy's eyes had a bit of shimmer as well, guess it knew this was goodbye for some time.

One tear leaked from May's eyes as she nodded, Drew wiped her tear away and smiled at Manaphy, "Goodbye.. hope to see you someday.." he whispered.

'Mana!' Manaphy nodded determined and jumped back into the water. May put her hand over her heart as she watched him go. Drew took her other hand and held it between his own.

Ash, Misty, Max and Brock ran down the ladder just then as all of them watched as Manaphy jumped away into the distance.

"Gonna miss Manaphy.." Ash said rather sadly.

"And all its antics.." Misty smiled at some memory.

"Yeah.." Brock agreed quietly.

Max turned to his sister, "May, Drew are you both alright?"

"Nope.." May answered.

Drew looked at the worried little boy, "Dont worry we will be.." he smiled at him.

Max smiled back at Drew. Somehow Drew made him calm down. It was really good, Max felt like he could trust Drew completely.

All of them looked out over the sunset, smiling at various degrees. Underwater, Manaphy returned to the Sea Temple just as it disappeared.

XOXOX

**In a never ending journey, the road is split apart,  
>A chapter closes in a story, finished you are start,<strong>

They had almost reached the shore, Ship's three traveling buddies were waiting for them to come back and waved at them as they came. The ship came into sight as the three welcomed it happily, waving frantically.

**And even though it feels like the end.. my friend,  
>You know it's only the beginning (It's the beginning),<strong>

Ship and Lizabeth waved at them from the ship. Kyle and Meredith just smiled as Kyle guided the ship back to shore. May, Drew, Ash, Misty, Max and Brock waved to the three as well from another part of the ship. After all, the three old people had helped them have this adventure.

**Together We'll Make a Promise,**

**To never forget it all,**

Near the half destroyed submarine, in the place where the Sea Temple had been some time ago, Ranger ships had been called and they were scouting around searching for clues, hints and survivors.

**We've only scratched the surface,**

**Of worlds we'll come to know,**

Jackie was talking on his phone as he and Officer Jenny watched the other police people find all the people in the submarine. Gaylen and Phantom were sitting in jail, behind bars with long faces.

**Together moving forwards, **

**Even though we're far apart,**

Back in a quaint little house in a green area, everybody was gathered together. Our heroes were helping the Marina group rebuild their RV. It was much bigger and much better than before. It had a intricate design of Water Pokemon and other marine life.

**So safe and sound inside our hearts,**

**We keep our word until we are together once again,**

After finishing the RV May, Drew, Ash, Misty, Max and Brock took leave of all the others. They walked on their journey ahead, ready for the challenges they knew would come their way.

They reach the next bunch of crossroads. May and Drew headed right while Max, Misty, Ash and Brock headed left. Both groups waved to the other, walking backwards.

**And if you hear me in a raindrop,  
>I'm not that far away,<strong>

Somewhere high up in some mountains, a Zapdos was flying about wrecking havoc. A capture styler circled around it and captured the Pokemon successfully, calming it down.

**You can see in your reflection, **

**The other side of me,**

Jackie jumped up and climbed up on the Zapdos's back and petted it. They flew back to Zapdos's island to return it to its territory.

**And even though we say goodbye (goodbye),  
>We will never be alone (no we're not alone),<strong>

Three pairs of eyes were seen as two were high up and one pair was much lower. It was really dark and nothing much could be made out.

**Together We'll Make a Promise, **

**To never forget it all,**

Suddenly all three pairs of eyes looked at each other as a rumble was heard and they were sprouted out of a Whailord's blow hole. The three people turned out to be Team Rocket as they flew through the air again disappearing into a star.

**Together We'll Make a Promise, **

**To never forget it all,**

May and Drew were participating in a tag team battle. They were battling with Glaceon and Flygon. Both of them pulled off a Sandstorm, Blizzard combo attack causing the Pokemon and humans opposite them to shield their eyes. Once the attacks cleared both Pokemon from the other side were knocked out and three X's appeared on the judges screen.

**We've only scratched the surface,**

**Of worlds we'll come to know,**

Ash and Misty were battling each other in a clearing. Max and Brock were sitting and watching them battle. Misty's Azurill and Ash's Corphish both used bubble-beam and a huge explosion took place from the sheer force of the two attacks. Both Pokemon were knocked back onto their trainers as Brock and Max laughed.

**Together moving forwards, **

**Even though we're far apart,**

Manaphy was jumping through the fountains inside the Sea Temple. It sat up on a pillar and sang the 'Love's with us' tune as all the other Pokemon gathered around it swaying to the melody.

**So safe and sound inside our hearts,  
>We keep our word until we are together once again,<strong>

Lizabeth, Kyle and Meredith were giving another performance. Lizabeth was jumping from one bubble to another with Gorebiss and Huntail. They had a big crowd around them and everybody 'oohed' and 'aahed' at their performance. Ship sat on a booth grinning up at their popularity.**  
><strong>

**So goodbye to you and everything we went through,  
>We made it to the ending and the other side of the moon,<br>Goodbye to you, we'll hold on to the memories of the good times,**

May and Drew were walking down the road, the horizon and sunset ahead of them. May smiled sadly at the sunset and Drew slung his arms around her shoulders comfortingly. Suddenly May grinned and dragged Drew by the hand and inside a restaurant. **  
><strong>

**Together We'll Make a Promise, **

**To never forget it all,  
>We've only scratched the surface,<strong>

Ash, Misty, Max and Brock were lying down looking at the sunset from a different city, Ash had his arm around Misty's shoulders. All four of them were remembering all their adventures together. Brock got up and stretched deciding to prepare dinner and Ash started drooling at the thought of Brock's cooking. Misty slapped him upside the head and Max laughed.

**Of worlds we'll come to know,  
>Together moving forwards, <strong>

**Even though we're far apart,**

Elizabeth sat outside the RV looking at the sunset as well. She had her chin cupped in her hands. Ship came and sat next to her and she smiled at him. He smiled back and turned to the sunset as well. Kyle and Meredith stood at the top of the RV watching the sunset from there.

**So safe and sound inside our hearts,  
>It's all inside our hearts,<br>Together We'll Make a Promise to never forget it all... **

They'll all meet again and they knew it.. Someday... Somehow... Somewhere...

END

**Me- YAY!**

**May- * Sniff***

**Drew- * Puts arm around May and comforts her***

**Misty- Review!**

**Ash- FIN!~**

**Me- *O_O* Where did you learn french?**

**Ash- * shrugs* You say it a lot in the end so I did..**

**Me- * =.=* Oh.. Anyways, FIN!~**


End file.
